Dreams and Their Results
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: Shortly after arriving at Privet Drive after his second year at Hogwarts Harry Potter has some dreams which change his life and the lives of others forever. This is a Non-Canon feel good tale with rough language, hints of sex, some violence. Primary paring is H/Hr but that might change. STORY IN PROGRESS BUT MAY BE ADOPTED BY INTERESTED PARTY.
1. Dreams and their Results 1

**1 Dreams and Their Results**

**A/N: This story was started 11 November 2011** **and last grammar checked 7/1/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption.**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 200,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and hopefully somewhat funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places. Therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times. This will not be repeated in later chapters.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ **__thoughts__**/**__mind speak _[Foreign language]

1₲ = 1 Galleon = 17₴ = 493₭, 1₴ = 1 Sickle = 29₭, 1₭ = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, 1₲ = £50* = $75.00

_***In the early 1990s gold in the UK went for just over £200 per ounce so if a galleon contains ¼ oz. of gold £50 is a fair value when converted to or from galleons.**_

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 1300h = 1:00 p.m., and 2000h is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at midnight and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**ONE MORE TIME: THIS STORY DOES NOT FOLLOW CANON, as written by Jo Rowling in the Harry Potter Books One through Seven. Technology is up to current standards ****(2014) **in the wizard world and ahead of the muggle world. This story is currently seven chapters and is not complete but up for adoption. My health isn't what it once was so I'm posting this with the hope someone will complete it. It is currently seven chapters.

**Chapter 1**

**13 June 1993 - #4 Privet Drive**

While locked in his bedroom after his second year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter thought about his last two years and his two friends. He didn't have much experience with friends and wondered what made a good friend and which one was really his best friend. So he decided to do what Hermione would, and start lists that contained what he liked and disliked about Hermione and Ron. He knew he wouldn't be as good at it as Hermione, but he didn't have much else to do.

**The reasons I like Ron.**

He was my first friend.

**The reasons I don't like Ron.**

He's greedy. The first day I met him and bought candy, he ate almost 3/4 of it. He grabbed the last chocolate frog I was reaching for while his mouth was full of candy.

He's constantly stealing and eating my candy from my trunk without asking.

He belittled Hermione to the point that we almost got killed by a troll.

He's jealous of everything about me and goes off on people for no reason.

He almost got us killed in the Chamber of Secrets.

He's lazy and won't study, and he does his best to distract me from studying.

He snores, belches, and farts in the dorm making it difficult for the rest of us to sleep.

All he can talk about is Quidditch and Chess, and constantly interrupts when we're trying to study to talk about one of those. How the bloody hell can you not beat yourself at Chess.

He's rude, crude, and a bigot who doesn't realize it. In some ways Ron's a lot like Malfoy and if the Weasleys had money, he would be worse.

He constantly does or says things that bring Hermione to tears.

He snipes about Hermione and me behind our backs. What kind of best mate does that?

He eats like a pig.

He didn't stand by me when everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin.

He talks or yells before he thinks even when he isn't angry.

-00-00-

**The reasons I like Hermione.**

She stood by me when everyone else thought I was the heir of Slytherin.

She always has my back even if she might think I'm wrong.

She's smart, cleaver and likes to help others.

She's pretty, and doesn't have a jealous bone in her body.

She's easy to talk to and can talk about almost anything.

She gives good Hermy hugs.

She thinks of other's feelings and tries not to hurt someone intentionally.

She encourages me to learn, which is why I'm in school after all.

She's cute, especially when she bites her lower lip while thinking.

**Reasons not to like Hermione**

She can be pushy, actually is pushy, when it comes to studying.

She thinks too highly of those with authority… cough Snape cough.

"_Come on Harry think, surely there is more you like about Ron. Ok there's Mrs. Weasley, no, she's overbearing, and she's the twins and Ginny's mum. Humm, thinking of Mrs. Weasley, why would she be talking about Muggles in a station full of them? How could she not know what platform the train leaves from when she and five of her children left from it every year? Maybe I need to start another list. But surely there is more I can find that I like about Ron."_ Harry said under his breath while racking his brain about Ron. He heard his aunt coming to let him use the bathroom, so he quickly hid his list.

After his bathroom break, Harry discovered that once again he was to do without food. He lay on his bed and thought about his list trying to find more things to like about Ron. He finally fell asleep and dreamed about a girl with bushy hair and brown eyes. In the dream, his mother came to him and told him that he needed to show her how he felt about her. She said boys were thick about girls, expecting them to know how boys thought. His mum also said Ron couldn't be much of a friend if the only good thing was that he was the first to be friendly with him. She then said that young girls sometimes showed boys how they felt rather than saying anything. Then that dream went away, and later he had a new one about accidental magic. An old man asked if he did accidental magic why couldn't he do magic without a wand whenever he wished.

After that dream faded, his Mum returned and this time she wasn't happy. She asked him, rather harshly, why the hell he wasn't studying more since he was friends with the brightest witch in his year. She wanted to know why he pissed his time away talking Quidditch and playing chess with a useless git instead of learning what he should. She asked if he had her trunk, and if so why wasn't he using the information in her journals.

Shortly after the sun came up, Harry got up and was let into the bathroom to take a shower and relieved himself. While doing his chores he thought about the dreams. The more Harry thought the angrier he got. He was mostly angry with his relatives, but also with himself. While mowing the yard that didn't need it, he thought back to how it felt when he ended up on the school roof. Then he thought how he felt when he turned his teacher's hair blue. He knew he was holding his anger in, and decided it was anger that fueled his wandless magic. He knew that this wasn't good because he could hurt someone he didn't want to. Harry took a few deep breaths and calmed himself back down. He finished the yard and put the mower up. Then he went into the house for a drink.

"What do you think you're doing freak?" his aunt asked.

Harry turned around his green eyes flashing fire and coldly said, "You know Aunt Petunia you really aren't very smart. I hate you, I hate Vernon, I hate Dudley, and I hate Marge Dursley. I hate this house, and one day I'll hate it enough to destroy it and all of you. I could do that now with nothing but a thought. I'm a wizard, I have magic, and I can use it for good or bad. So far, I've put up with your shit, but enough is enough. Now I will fix something to eat. You will unlock the cupboard, so I can get my trunk and do my homework or will blow the fucking door off of it. This is no longer my home, and I just realized that. One day you will meet my parents again, and they will have had years to plan how to treat you. Perhaps they will be the ones to judge you and your family."

Harry opened the refrigerator and made him two ham sandwiches. He grabbed a coke and some chips and took them to his room. Then he came back down and took his trunk up to his room. He slipped his wand up his sleeve, and went back down stairs.

"Aunt Petunia did my parents give you anything to keep for me?" Harry asked kindly but his eyes still showed fire.

"Sirius Black brought your mother's old school trunk and said he would be by to get it later. But I guess it should be yours. It's in the basement, covered in an old blanket. I asked for the key saying it should be mine. He laughed and said I should put the tip of my wand on the lock and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' Then he got back on that damn motorcycle and rode away laughing." She replied, her voice shaking. Indicating she was afraid of Harry, or at least what he could do.

"Look Aunt Petunia, I won't hurt you or anyone here if you treat me like a human. But I am not your slave or a freak. I will do some chores, but I will not do all of them any longer. But you have to realize that you lot have given me every reason to hate you. Even your news says killers aren't born they are made." Harry said and went to the basement. He found the trunk and took it up to his room.

He placed his wand on the lock and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The lock popped open. The first he noticed was a note to Sirius Black.

_Sirius,_

_Give this to Harry on his eleventh birthday if something happens to us. Tell him that the wands in the second drawer are special and cannot be traced. But also tell Harry to start wandless magic before he turns 14 but after at least a year at school. Start him on journal one and do not let him skip around. They build on each other. If he takes a job at the Ministry, other than in the Department of Mysteries, I'll come after you while you're screwing some bint so help me God._

_Love,_

_Tiger Lily_

Harry found a dozen wands that looked like they were made of gems. One was almost the color of his eyes, and he picked it up with his left hand. The wand seemed to glow and hum in his hand. He thought _Lumos,_ and the room filled with light. He quickly thought _Nox_ and the light went out. He saw several wand holsters in the drawer, so he put one on each arm. He tried flicking his wrist, different ways and nothing happened. He saw a note that told him to think 'wand' in order to draw the wand. He tried that, and both wands came to his hands. Then he thought left wand, and the left wand came into his hand.

Harry found his mother's journals and started on number one. The first paragraphs told him about how to operate and use the trunk. He found out how to shrink and enlarge it. It was actually a three-compartment trunk. The next section told him about the wands and suggested he put his Ollivander's wand away for the summer, unless he went out. She told him in the journal how the various wizard transportation worked, including the Knight bus. Then she covered a way to do first-year charms silently and with no wand movement. Then she taught the _**Stupefy~**_ charm saying it was a stunning charm. _**Enervate~**_ was a counter charm to _**Stupefy~**__. _Lily added a note saying that _**~Renervate~**_ was also a charm that revived stunned people.

Harry heard his uncle and put his Phoenix wand away but slipped another gem wand, that glowed and hummed, in his right holster. He went upstairs waiting for the explosion.

"Boy, get to your room, and you'll stay there for a week with no food. We'll see who is boss here." Vernon yelled, and started toward Harry.

The right hand wand came to him, and he thought _**~Stupefy~**__._ Vernon hit the floor and broke his nose.

"Harry Potter, you killed him!" Petunia shrieked.

"No I just knocked him out this time. _**~Enervate~**__,_" Harry said.

Vernon rolled over on his back to see a wand pointed between his eyes. He looked into the coldest eyes he had ever seen as Harry said, "Next time if I don't kill you, I'll hurt you really bad. I am not your slave, I am not 'boy', and I'm not a freak. I'm a wizard and as I told Aunt Petunia, I can kill you with a thought. Just remember you made me what I am. And warn Dudley, I may not be so kind to him. If you lock the door to my room, I'll blow it off, and then blow up your bedroom and Dudley's also. I've put up an alarm ward on my door so knock before you open it or that may be the last thing you ever do before meeting my parents."

Harry then turned to Petunia and requested, "What time is dinner?"

"S…Six." She answered.

"Vernon I can fix your nose if you want," Harry stated knowing what the answer would be.

"No, don't point that thing at me again, and we'll get along," Vernon answered his eyes running and turning black.

Dudley, who had been watching came charging in only to get hit in the stomach with a stinging hex. He received the next one to his balls, and a third to his left chest near his heart.

"Next time you lose your bits Dudders, the days of fucking with a Potter are over!" Harry told his fat cousin, who was holding his family jewels and crying like a baby.

"I think over dinner, that we should establish some ground rules and determine who does what around here." Harry said his anger and aura coming out. He went back to his room and called Dobby.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir, what can Dobby does for you." The little elf said looking around.

"Dobby do you want a job, I'm not sure of how much I can pay, but I'll pay you at least five Galleons a week. You can have one day off per week to do what you need to." Harry said wondering if that would be enough. The argument started, and Harry had no chance against the elf. Dobby ended up taking one galleon a month and one day off only if he wanted. After explaining that an unbound elf would die within a year, Dobby was now bound to Harry.

"Dobby can your magic be detected here or did you set me up last summer?" Harry quizzed the little elf.

"Dobby be making Ministry think his magic was youse. Dobby be punishing self now."

"Dobby there will be punishment only if I say so, and I won't. Can you fix my clothes, so they fit and look nicer? I need to take the Knight bus to Diagon Alley tomorrow then shop for clothes." Harry asked.

Dobby bounced stating, "Dobby can do Master Harry sir. Dobby can take Harry sir to the bank the Knight bus is no place for youse. Dobby also be fixing room and bed."

"Its Harry, Dobby not Master. Also, please remove the locks from my door and add one that I can lock from the inside. I need to study wards and locking charms so only you or I can open the door."

Harry watched in awe as the elf snapped his fingers, and his clothes shrank. His shirts changed to different shades of Gryffindor colors. They all now looked new. His pants were all black or dark shades of blue. Harry's ratty old trainers now looked new and he would discover they fit. Dobby told Harry the changes were permanent. The locks disappeared from his door. Dobby disclosed that only Harry could open the door unless someone broke it down physically. He then tripled the size of the room and added a bathroom and wardrobe while Harry sat at his raggedy desk reading his mother's journal.

Harry finished the section on how to treat goblins and found out he had an account manager named Hooknose that he needed to contact. He stood up to stretch, and his desk changed into a real desk with a comfortable chair. Harry thanked Dobby, then sat back down and wrote Hooknose asking for an appointment and sent the letter with Hedwig.

His aunt called him to dinner. Harry smiled when Dobby followed him down to the kitchen. The elf showed his anger at the size of the portion setting at the empty chair. With a snap of his fingers, Harry had his favorite foods and plenty of it.

"Youse evil Muggles be treating Master Harry right or Dobby makes youse hurt."

"What the hell is that, freak?" Vernon shouted then doubled over smacking his face in his plate while screaming in pain.

"Ise be telling youse to treats Master Harry sir right and youse not listening to Dobby. Youse act like pig Dobby treats youse like pig." Dobby snapped his fingers and Vernon food changed to slop. Harry looked at Dobby and the elf reduced the amount of food on Vernon's plate.

"Just so you all know, I hired my friend Dobby and he will be living in my room. He took out a fully qualified wizard with a snap of his fingers and wasn't angry at the time. Dobby please let Vernon sit up and return his food, so we can talk." Harry told them.

Dobby did as Harry asked and Harry continued, "According to Dumbledore while I call this place home, there are wards to protect us all from Voldemort's followers. However, when I stated earlier I didn't consider this my home it caused the wards to start failing. Dobby can you feel the wards?" Harry asked.

"Yes Master Harry the blood ward is no longer recharging. It may fail in three or four weeks, but youse is not to worry sir, youse is having safer places than this shack." Dobby replied.

"I'll be gone in a week or less, if you're smart you'll do the same. When I leave the final time, the wards will deteriorate faster. You may or may not ever see me again once I leave for good. Be nice Vernon and you will keep your job. According to Mum's journal, I'm the majority stockholder in Grunnings." Harry sneered as Vernon and Petunia's jaws dropped.

Harry finished his meal in silence deciding he and Dobby would eat in his room from now on. He went back to his room not saying another word to his relatives. But he smiled at the show of fear on their faces. In his room, Dobby moved the things from his school trunk to his mothers.

"Dobby do elves use Occlumency to protect their minds?"

"No Harry sir, elven mind magic is both defensive and offensive. Dobby can teach Harry sir if Harry sir would like. Dobby also teach how to read others without them knowing unless you wishes to punish them." Dobby answered.

"How long will it take to learn, Mum suggests I learn a soon as I can," Harry asked showing his concern.

"If Master Harry wishes Dobby teach now, but Harry sir must allow Dobby in Harry sir's mind. Dobby also teach Harry sir to pop if Harry sir wishes." The little elf said showing his excitement at being able to help his master.

"Alright Dobby but one thing, I would rather be your friend than a master alright?" Harry said his smile showing the elf that he was serious.

The excited elf wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and sobbed saying, "Harry sir is the bestest wizard in the whole world. Dobby is not worthy to have such a great Master and friend."

Dobby then had Harry look into his eyes and open his mind to him. Harry seemed to be flooded with information for what seemed like hours but was actually less than two minutes. He now knew how to shield his mind, and trap an invader. He detected a dark presence around his scar that was leeching his magic to stay alive. He encased the presence in a solid shield and broke the connection to his magic.

"Dobby please put up silencing charms," Harry said then passed out on the floor.

Dobby did what he was asked then looked in horror as Harry's scar began to glow, and a black puss leaked from it. Then a dark spirit came out and screamed then broke apart and disappeared. Dobby cleaned up his Master, and levitated him to his bed. With a snap of his fingers, Dobby changed Harry's clothes to pajamas then guarded his Master.

Meanwhile, Harry went through his mind breaking down four barriers and organizing his memories. Harry put his memories of his relatives together and set them aside. Then he did the same with his friends but kept them for instant access. Next, he sorted his classes by type; wand and non-wand. Last, at least for now, he sorted the last two years and what had happened to him and saw a pattern he didn't like. In two years, he had almost been killed by a troll, a Cerebus, a possessed Professor twice, and a basilisk. Was he being set up or tested? He concluded that he needed to make more lists. He then drifted off to a peaceful sleep only interrupted by a dream about a brown-eyed, bushy haired girl. They were older, in their mid-twenties, and she just presented him with his son. They were married and obviously very much in love. She asked to name his son James Daniel after their fathers, and then he woke up.

"Master Harry sir's is being awake, Dobby was being worried," the little elf said while bouncing.

"Dobby I found a dark presence around my scar that was using my magic to stay alive. It's gone now but it took all I could do to break the connection. Thank you for passing me the knowledge to shield my mind. Other than being really hungry, I'm fine now. I want you to sit and eat with me while we make some plans for the day please." Harry replied with a smile.

"Shower first then eats. Dobby will change the bed while you shower. Youse be sweating lots making Dobby think he had done something wrong. Bad spirit came from Harry sir's scar. It be screaming then broke apart and disappeared. Maybe sir be looking at mind to see if spirit leaving any memories in unconscious mind. That spirit not being berry strong, it is being weak not like diary that Harry sir destroyed. Dobby be thinking evil wizard split soul many times and evil wizard not really dead but not alive. Dobby not know how to explain more, bad Dobby."

"Dobby not knowing something doesn't make you bad. You're the best elf ever. Look at how much you've helped me in less than a day. Now I need that shower, I stink." Harry said and went to his private bathroom. After his morning ritual of relieving himself, he took a nice long shower and thought about what Dobby told him. He needed help from the smartest person he knew.

Coming out of the bathroom, Harry heard Hedwig hoot. He looked at her stand, and she had a letter attached to her leg. He removed it, and it was from Hooknose agreeing to an appointment at 10:00. Harry wrote a quick acceptance and sent it off with Hedwig. Over a large meal, he and Dobby agreed the first thing after Gringotts was to find a better place to live.

**Gringotts**

Harry and Dobby arrived at Gringotts and told the goblin at the information desk he had a 10:00 appointment with Hooknose. The goblin pushed a button, and a guard came to the desk. A brief conversation later, the guard escorted Harry and Dobby to Hooknose's office.

"Good morning Master Hooknose, may your gold grow this day." Harry said and bowed.

"Ah, a wizard that shows respect. Good morning, Master Potter may your enemies tremble at your name. What can I do for you, young sir?" Hooknose said returning the bow.

"My mother's journal said I should come and see you. Her writings said this should have been done when I turned eleven. But I just received her journals. I was raised by her sister and knew nothing of the wizard world until Hagrid told me, and brought me to Diagon Alley." Harry said noticing that Hooknose's demeanor had changed as he spoke.

"Dumbledore has much to answer for. He has taken over your magical guardianship. However, there are certain things he should have done that apparently he has not. But now that you are here, the first thing we do is read your parents' wills. There will be a public reading in 10 days, which you must also attend, but we can start today." Hooknose told Harry and said something into a tube. A short time later, a goblin appeared with a folder that contained the wills.

The wills were straightforward in what they left friends and charities. They were also quite clear in who Harry should or should not be placed with. When Hooknose finished the wills, a wizard, goblin, and elf were furious at Dumbledore. Another tube call brought the records of both his trust vault and the family vaults. A third tube call brought a regal Goblin into the office.

"Chief Ragnok this is Lord Potter. Lord Potter, Chief Ragnok leader of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts Worldwide. Chief Ragnok we have a problem that I cannot handle sir. Dumbledore has not followed James and Lily Potter's wills, and he signed them both as a witness." Hooknose told the goblin leader and handed him the wills.

"Lord Potter, who raised you?" Ragnok asked.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley sir, if you call being a slave as being raised. If not, then I would have to say myself. Sir, would it be possible for you and Hooknose to call me Harry? Lord Potter makes me think of someone much older, and I know nothing about being a Lord." Harry answered showing respect even though his first few words were bitter, but his question was not.

"Hooknose, fill out emancipation papers and bring forth the Potter house ring. I also want an heir test done. Lady Lily never had it done. We know the Potters family tree but Lily's is unknown. I'll have my guard contact Madam Bones and ask for her presence here. Harry, Madam Bones is the head of the DMLE and an honest no nonsense witch that takes the law and justice seriously." Ragnok told the young lord with a closed mouth smile.

"Yes sir," Hooknose said as Ragnok left his office. The goblin knew heads would roll.

Harry signed the emancipation papers after Hooknose explained what it meant.

"Hooknose, the wills said vaults not vault, how many are there?" Harry asked his curiosity showing.

"Well there is your trust vault that can be combined with the Potter vault if you wish. Then there is the Gryffindor vault. Godric Gryffindor was your grandfather several times removed. Then there is the Peverell vault that contains mostly artifacts and books, some of which show as being in Parseltongue on the inventory." Hooknose told the shocked boy sitting in front of him.

"That's why the sword of Gryffindor came to me when I killed the basilisk with it, he was my grandfather. Dumbledore said only a true Gryffindor could call the sword. I thought that meant anyone from Gryffindor house that needed it." Harry responded, when he got over his shock of being the heir of Gryffindor.

"Basilisk, Harry, you killed a basilisk? Even the small ones are very dangerous. How large was the one you killed?" Hooknose asked not showing his shock at what Harry had done.

"Well I didn't have time or think to measure it, but its body diameter was about twice my height, and I suppose it was over fifty feet long. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, damaged its eyes, and then I was able to stab it through its open mouth. I took a fang here," Harry replied, showing Hooknose his scar from the fang, "Fawkes cried on the wound, and I stabbed a diary with the fang and destroyed Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort's spirit."

"Harry, Ragnok needs to know this, and he will probably ask to see your memory of it." Hooknose stated and made another tube call.

Ragnok asked them to come to his office, but Dobby asked to go home and do some work. Harry told Hooknose he wanted Dobby to be able to access his funds, so he could purchase food and other things. Hooknose said the normal limit an elf could withdraw was ₲50 and Dobby said that was more than enough. Dobby also told Harry if he wrote a letter and sealed it with his house ring he could get whatever the letter said, and Hooknose agreed.

When they arrived at Ragnok's office, he served them tea and Hooknose told Harry's story. As Hooknose thought, Ragnok asked to see Harry's memory of the basilisk. After Ragnok told Harry how to use a goblin memory crystal, Harry provided a copy of the memory. Ragnok started the full-sized projection of the memory when they heard a knock on the office door. Ragnok stopped the memory and said 'Enter." A tall grey haired woman with a monocle in her left eye entered the office. Ragnok introduced Madam Bones to Harry and Hooknose. He then told her she was about to see.

When the basilisk came out of the Slytherin statues mouth Madam Bones shouted, "Holy shit that thing is huge." Ragnok stopped the projection and made a tube call. A short time later, a goblin entered the office. His eyes went wide when he saw the basilisk. Ragnok asked him for an estimate of its size. The new goblin asked Harry to stand so he could be measured saying it would give a more accurate measurement of the basilisk. When he finished he looked at Ragnok and said, "It's between 68 and 72 feet long and will average ten to twelve feet in diameter Chief Ragnok."

"With damaged eyes how much would you estimate its value Shankhawk?" Ragnok asked.

"Without seeing if there is internal damage or a lot of blood loss I would say between eight and eleven million Galleons." Shankhawk stated.

"Excuse me, but the only damage should be where the sword entered it brain through its mouth. Any blood should be in its mouth unless it disappeared since the third week of May," Harry proclaimed.

"You killed that thing with a sword?" Amelia Bones almost shouted in shock.

Ragnok asked for silence and indicated for Shankhawk to stay to see the rest of the memory. They watched in horror as the basilisk tried to kill Harry. Even Ragnok had to restrain himself from cheering when Harry killed the thing. They watched a dying Harry tell his friend's sister he was sorry that he wasn't faster and couldn't save her as Tom Marvolo Riddle laughed. They did cheer when Fawkes saved Harry, and he stabbed the diary with a fang. However, silence descended on the room as the witch, and the goblins recognized what Harry had destroyed.

"I removed another piece of his spirit from my scar last night with Dobby's help." Harry stated and the others looked even more shocked if possible.

"Harry that makes twice you've defeated Voldemort." Amelia Bones sniffed while holding back tears.

"Ma'am I think it depends how you count defeated. In my first year, I killed Professor Quirrell when he was possessed by Voldemort. Apparently, something my mother did made it so my hands caused Quirrell's body to turn to ash when he tried to kill me." Harry told them, "Dumbledore knows about this since I was protecting the Sorcerer's stone he brought into the school. I would have thought you would have been told about it at least. Chief Ragnok, Professor Quirrell was the one that tried to rob the bank vault 713 on 31 July 1991," A shocked audience heard Harry say.

"Harry would you mind showing us the memory of what happened to Quirrell?" Madam Bones asked as Ragnok handed him another crystal.

Harry started at the entry to the door that held the Cerebus. At the end of the memory, there was an unhappy Chief of the Goblin Nation and a livid Director of the DMLE.

"By right of conquest I, Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation, declare that all possessions of the wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort belong to Lord Harry James Potter. As I say, so shall it be," Ragnok declared and the magic flared between him and Harry.

He turned his eyes on Harry and said, "Lord Potter, as the heir of Gryffindor you own 30 percent of Hogwarts. As the last heir of Slytherin, Tom Marvolo Riddle owned 30 percent, which is now yours. However, only a blood heir may lay claim to the House ring and its magic, but since its last heir lost all possessions there is nothing left but the ring. The basilisk is yours by right of conquest. For a fee, Gringotts will render it down to be sold in parts. Since you have done a great service to the Goblin Nation, you are hereby declared Friend of Goblins. According to the treaty of 1678 Gringotts must recognize all branded animals as the property of the person who branded them. Madam Bones, as holder of Voldemort's possessions all Death Eaters' property and other assets now belong to Lord Potter, do you agree?" Ragnok questioned.

"Of course, it is the law. But how will you determine who they are?" Amelia Bones asked.

"That's the easy part." Ragnok said then said into the tube, "All Death Eaters vaults are now locked down and marked as such." Then he called for Sharpaxe.

A stocky goblin entered wearing full armor and Ragnok said, "Commander Sharpaxe, please have the guards generate a list of the locked and marked vaults for me and Madam Bones."

Commander Sharpaxe nodded and saluted his Chief then left the office.

"I must say this morning has been quite educational," Madam Bones stated with a small smile.

"Madam Bones did you know you were on a short list of people that should have raised me. But Dumbledore took me to my aunt's house when the will strictly forbade that." Harry asked his voice cool.

"No I did not Harry. Your father worked for me, as did Sirius Black, your godfather. I still find it hard to believe Sirius betrayed your parents." Amelia stated causing Harry to relax.

"Based on my Mum's letter to him, I found. I don't believe that he did. Dumbledore went against everything my parents wanted for me. I almost died four times my first school year. That is if I count an attempt to throw me from my broom, at over 100 feet in the air, as an attempt to kill me. I count being saved by a centaur in the forbidden forest, the Cerebus, and Professor Quirrell trying to kill me. Then there is the basilisk last May, which makes me believe someone wants me dead. If Hogwarts is the safest place in the world, I would hate to be anyplace less safe. And the Headmaster of the school should know what is happening in his school. After all there are portraits that talk and move from frame to frame. Plus I'm sure there are elves who clean, cook, and do other things in the school. I'm beginning to think Dumbledore wants me dead or is testing me, for some reason, not in my best interest." Harry recalled in a flat tone and his features showed he was thinking.

Ragnok, Amelia Bones, and Hooknose sat stunned by Harry's logic and statements.

**Gringotts**

"Harry you have more than enough money to hire private tutors if you wish to leave Hogwarts. You are an adult, so Dumbledore has no control over what you do. The only thing you cannot do is vote on the Wizengamot. You'll need to name a proxy for that," Madam Bones told the shocked boy.

"Madam Bones would you be my proxy please?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry I will, but I ask that you attend at least some of the sessions. Susan, my niece, attends some while on holiday. It will give you an idea of what you will be up against when you take your rightful place. I will say the sessions are boring. Susan also reads any pending legislation and voices her opinion on it. I also think you should hire an attorney and would recommend Tonks, Tonks, and Mitchell. They're the best I know and handle both wizard and Muggle cases. If I remember right your father and Andromeda were third or fourth cousins. She is Sirius Black's first cousin and doesn't believe he's guilty. Dumbledore has stonewalled her effort to get him a trial…"

"What?" Ragnok and Harry shouted, interrupting Madam Bones.

"Madam Bones, as you know, we stay out of wizard affairs unless it goes against our treaties. The treaty of 1683 requires a vault holder of Gringotts to be tried of any capital crime within one year or be handed over to us for trial. I, Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation, declare a violation of the treaty of 1683 and the Ministry has 24 hours to turn Sirius Black over to us, or we will declare war." Ragnok stated in a way that left no doubt that war was not a good option.

"Very well Chief Ragnok, we will comply," Madam Bones stated knowing that Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Senior, and Fudge wouldn't like it. However, the option was to have a goblin war, with the recall of all money being their first action. She excused herself after saying she wanted another meeting with Harry.

Upon arriving at her office, she called Mad Eye Moody and asked him to put together a team of eleven Aurors that he trusted and take Sirius Black from Azkaban to Gringotts and turn him over to the goblins. She told the old Auror that Ragnok himself had evoked the treaty of 1683, and they had 24 hours to get Sirius to the bank or face a goblin war.

"I've been warning Dumbledore for years this could happen. He's at the ICW for the next ten days. Fudge and Umbitch are with him for the next three. So you're the boss, acting Minister Bones." Mad Eye Moody replied and laughed at her sour look, then stomped off to gather Aurors for a special assignment. Amelia smiled thinking by the time Fudge returned she would have several Death Eaters locked up and talking under a Department of Mysteries truth serum. She wrote out a warrant for Severus Snape with a wicked smile. Lucius Malfoy was still in St. Mungo's recovering from whatever his old house elf did to him. The healers were at a loss trying to figure out why he couldn't walk after his bones seemed healed. Dobby had planted a memory that told Lucius to walk would kill him and forced him to scream if he stood.

Amelia sent a note to Ragnok telling him what was going on and asking for the names of the vaults that were marked. Ragnok's reply came a short time later, with the list was a note reminding her that the dark mark was not always placed on the left arm. It caused her to frown until she saw Fudge and Umbridge on the list. Amelia went to the library, and checked on the laws and found that the dark mark was still a reason to be arrested and tried as a traitor. She almost wet her knickers when she saw six Aurors on the list as well as Rookwood from the Department of Mysteries.

0-0-0-0

Back at the bank, Harry was now wearing the Head of the House of Potter's ring. He had made his vow as Lord Harry James Potter Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. He didn't even ask what he was worth, Hooknose said it would take days to get a final count, but it would be in hundreds of millions. What Harry was most interested in was a safe place to live.

"Harry you still need to take an heir test, and I would like you to see our healers. You're far too small for your age." Hooknose said in an unusually kind voice.

"Alright which should I do first?" Harry asked and smiled.

"The heir test takes seven drops of blood, and then we wait for the results. I suggest we start it then see the healers." Hooknose suggested, and Harry agreed.

The healers stated he suffered from malnutrition and was surprised Madam Pomfrey hadn't taken care of that. They said he would need some potions they could supply and a special diet for the summer. Harry called Dobby and the healers gave the elf the diet and potions as well as the schedule to take the potions. They took care of his eyes with goblin magic and a potion. Harry decided to keep glasses with plain lenses and some special charms. They went back to Hooknose's office and looked over Harry's properties. Harry decided on Potter Manor, which was Southeast of Maldon, United Kingdom and about 70 miles northeast of London. The information, which only Harry could read, now that he was wearing the Head of House ring said the head elf was named Mattie. Harry looked at Hooknose and he nodded.

"Mattie" Harry called.

A female elf appeared and said, "Master Harry sir how can Mattie be of service."

"Can you take me to the manor?" Harry asked the well-dressed elf.

"Mattie can do that Master Harry."

"Can my personal elf be called from there?" Harry asked thinking of Dobby.

"Yes sir but you must call him the first time and then give permission for him to come and go." Mattie replied.

"Are Potter elves paid a salary?" Harry asked hoping the answer was yes.

"No Master Harry, we are able to take from the money jar for what we need sir. Master Charlus made sure the jar always has ₲100 in it on Monday of every week." She told Harry.

"Alright I have some things to do here so I will call you when I finish ok?" Harry replied with a smile.

"Yes sir you call Mattie and Mattie take you home Master Harry," She answered and left with a slight pop.

"Hooknose I feel like I'm taking too much of your time." Harry stated which brought a chuckle from the goblin.

"Harry I'm your account manager, and right now I'm waiting for the results of what you just inherited or took over. When I know what we have, I'll go through the investments and make suggestions. You do need to give me the authorization to have any dark objects that are found destroyed. I also need to know what to do about goblin made items that were sold to individuals and not the family." Hooknose informed Harry.

Remembering what his mother wrote about goblins Harry replied, "Hooknose you have the authority to destroy or remove dark magic from any item that now belongs to me. You also have the authority to return any goblin made items to their rightful owners. As I say so shall it be."

"So shall it be," Hooknose replied and the magic bound them.

"Harry the heir test is complete, shall we look?" Hooknose asked.

His mother was the heir of Ravenclaw. While Harry would own her percentage of the school as Lily Potter's son, he could not wear the Ravenclaw ring, as the house was a maternal house. His daughter would get the ring when she turned 17 if he had a daughter of course. Harry found it interesting that when he took a wife, she could wear the ring and set the Ravenclaw seat on the Wizengamot. However, she wouldn't receive all of the magic from the ring. But she would receive as much as a spouse would. If they had a daughter, his wife would give up the ring when she turned 17. But his wife would still vote the Wizengamot seat until the daughter took her place at age 25. The percentage of Hogwarts ownership would remain with Harry, until he gave it to his daughter, or he passed on. With 80 percent ownership in the school Harry now controlled the school, and the Board of Governors was disbanded.

Lily Marie Potter nee Evans was also the heir of Artemisia Lufkin, first witch Minister of Magic. The shock was that Lily was the heir of Morgan le Fey, and her house was not maternal. What mattered was blood and the acceptance of the le Fey gold band. A box appeared on Hooknose's desk, and he passed it to Harry unopened.

Harry took the box, opened it, and placed the band on his left wrist then slumped over and fell off of his chair. Hooknose immediately called for a healer. But when the healer arrived, a golden shield of magic surrounded Harry.

"What happened?" the healer asked.

"He placed the le Fay band on his wrist then slumped over and fell off the chair," Hooknose replied as Ragnok entered his office.

"Leave him be," Ragnok stated, "the le Fey band is checking his worthiness and appears to be passing on its magic. Harry will now have the Potter, Gryffindor, and le Fey magic available to him plus his own. Hooknose, did he give you permission to destroy dark magic found in the Death Eaters vaults?"

"Yes Chief Ragnok and he also wants goblin made items returned to their owners." Hooknose replied showing his worry about the young boy he was growing to like.

"Let me know when he comes around, I need to speak with him," Ragnok stated then left the office.

Harry stirred and became conscious after about fifteen minutes. Hooknose asked if he was all right.

"I received a lot of information in a rush, but actually I feel great," Harry answered then he sat up.

"Harry, Ragnok wants to see you as soon as you are ready to see him," Hooknose said.

"I'm ready whenever he wants to see me," Harry answered causing Hooknose to appreciate how different he was from most wizards. Many would demand to be seen immediately. Hooknose informed Ragnok that Harry was awake and ready to see him at his convenience. Ragnok invited Harry and Hooknose to his office.

As soon as they sat down Ragnok said, "Harry, we found another soul piece in the Lestrange vault. It's a replica of Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and a very good one made by a goblin traitor long dead. With your permission, we can use the cup to determine if he has made others. Our curse breakers have a lot of experience doing this. Most wizards that make more than one make three. To make more renders the wizard weaker and mentally unstable. I know you haven't had time to see if you have any of Tom Riddle's memories. If you let me, I can search your mind for them. This would quicken the search for these abominations. Once we get close, the cup acts like a divining rod and will point to the soul piece. However, it will only show us a direction until we get within a mile of another soul piece. We have other methods to track the soul pieces. However, they are not soul specific." Ragnok explained to Harry.

"I trust you Ragnok so what do I need to do?" Harry replied without hesitation.

"Look me in the eyes while thinking of the piece of soul that was in your head." Ragnok answered.

Harry felt a breeze in his mind and forced himself not to bring his shields up. His alarm shield told him where Ragnok's probe was. Harry kept his concentration on the soul piece of Voldemort before it was thrown out. What seemed like an hour passed when Ragnok withdrew and smiled.

"That bastard thinks he made five Harry. However, he didn't count you as one. There is the diary, which you destroyed, the cup, a locket that is in a cave, a ring in a shack that belonged to his maternal grandfather. The fifth one is in a special room at Hogwarts the elves call it the come and go room. It's on the seventh floor across from a tapestry of dancing trolls. The primary part of his soul will be in Albania if he followed his plan and returned there after you killed Quirrell," Ragnok said and paused.

"He told his followers to look there for him if anything happened to him. The idiot actually told them he would possess them, and they would die when he took over their body. Only Dumbledore has a bigger ego than Tom Riddle does. Harry there is a lot of magic he learned that is available to you if you access it. Some of the memories show his fighting style and would show you any weakness he has." Ragnok smiled at this statement. Goblins had the opinion that it was best to know your enemy.

"One memory shows how he plans to get a magical body using necromancy the darkest of rituals. It requires the bone of the father, the flesh of a servant, and the blood of an enemy. We can use that against him by using a potion on the bones of his father. The potion will reduce his magic by over 60 percent. His wand is in the Tom Riddle vault and the last person to enter it was Peter Pettigrew on 5 November 1981, three days after he supposedly died. One of our wards shows that Pettigrew is a rat animagus. Since all that was supposedly found of Pettigrew was his little finger from his left hand, the rat will have a missing toe." Ragnok was saying when Harry interrupted.

"Scabbers," Harry shouted, "Ron Weasley's rat has a missing toe on his left paw. I've seen him almost daily for two years and slept in the dorm with him. Ragnok put a ₲25,000 reward on Pettigrew, but don't announce it until he's caught. Make it so that the family gets all but ₲500 and the pet owner gets that."

"I take it that Ronald Weasley isn't one of your favorite people. We'll take it out of the Lestrange vault and keep your name out of the notice. Now there is one other thing we can do, and that is to reduce the core of Tom Riddle's wand. This would stop him from being able to cast the Killing Curse in addition to weakening the effect of the other curses he uses." Ragnok told a shocked Harry.

Harry knew he wasn't ready to take on even a weakened Tom Riddle. But with study and practice in two years or more he may have a chance, especially if he could do wandless casting. Ragnok suggested Harry do his shopping for clothes, and Hooknose handed him a debit card and a wallet then explained how to use them. Harry was surprised when Ragnok told him to limit his purchases since he would have a new body when he finished the potions the healer gave him. Hooknose told him to ask Madam Malkin to use the portal to Harrods in central London.

Harry found what he needed in Madam Malkin's after telling her he needed three sets of Muggle clothes. He explained the healers had him on a potion regimen that would cause him to grow. But they said that once he reached the correct height and weight, he would need all new robes and clothes. She gave him a catalog and told him to pick the styles and colors he liked. Once he was grown, she could have the Muggle clothes in her shop within fifteen minutes. That was unless he had a girlfriend who wanted to take him shopping. A red-faced Harry left her shop and returned to the bank and Hooknose's office. He was getting ready to call Mattie when Ragnok sent for him.

Harry entered Ragnok's office and saw a man in rags that looked and smelled as if he hadn't had a shower or change of clothes in a year.

"Harry this is Sirius Black your godfather," Ragnok told a shocked Harry.

"H, ha, Harry I'm sorry I let you down. The rat fooled me and got away. I should have killed him on sight." Sirius said with a raspy voice.

"That's complete rubbish Sirius. This was Dumbledore's doing. I know Hagrid took me to Petunia's on Dumbledore's orders. I remember riding in a flying motorcycle. Mum's journal said you had a motorcycle. Since Hagrid isn't much of a wizard, I suspect you let him use it after he convinced you Dumbledore knew what was best." Harry said and hugged Sirius then stepped back and said, "Damn Sirius, you stink."

Amelia Bones, Ragnok, and Sirius had to laugh. Sirius Black voluntarily went under goblin truth serum and wards. He told the story of what happened and how Peter Pettigrew escaped. Harry told Amelia Bones where Pettigrew should be. Amelia immediately called at team of Aurors, and they went to the Burrow since the Weasleys were leaving for Egypt. Scabbers was in his cage and Amelia Bones tested for animagus form and then for his human form.

"Arthur this morning an anonymous wizard placed a ₲25,000 bounty on Pettigrew's head. It's worded funny, but the gist of it is your family will get the 25,000 but Ron will get ₲500 of that since the rat is his pet." Amelia told Arthur, but the others heard.

Ron started to say, "But…" when Fred's hand covered his mouth.

Fred whispered, "You have ₲500 more now than you had when you woke up. Open your fucking mouth and we may lose it all. Do you understand that you greedy git? Why the hell Harry can stand you is beyond George and me. At least Hermione is a true friend to Harry because you damn sure aren't, and one day that will cost you." Fred didn't know it already had, and it was only the beginning.

"Arthur the funds will be deposited in your vault after you sign the paperwork. Unfortunately, the paperwork won't be ready until next week. Apparently, the wizard that put up the reward had business elsewhere, but he is a VIP customer, and his word is good. His account manager was asked to notify me as acting Minister. The reward will be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet since the rat is caught. That's another unusual thing, but I suspect he didn't want the rat to run and hide the first chance he got." Madam Bones told the Weasleys with a straight face that made her a good poker player.

Twenty minutes later Peter Pettigrew had spilled his guts and confirmed everything Sirius had said. Amelia Bones backed off requesting the death penalty, but she would push for life in Azkaban. Her reasoning would be that the veil was too quick for a man who had betrayed his friends and had set one up to be sent to Azkaban.

**Potter Manor**

Harry called Mattie, and she took him to Potter Manor. He called Dobby and gave him the same rights as the rest of the elves. Mattie showed him around the ground floor then the master suite. Harry took a shower and wrote Hermione.

_My Dear Hermione,_

_I have so much to tell you. Unfortunately, I cannot do it in a letter. I'm no longer living with my relatives (news at eleven, ha ha). I saw a healer, and he went into orbit saying I am severely malnourished and gave me a potion to take. I hired Dobby to help me and he is great. He's a bit excitable, but he is a great help. Is there a time and place we can meet and talk? Your parents are more than welcome to come. If you'd like I'll show you my humble abode, and we can talk, and then have dinner._

_Anxiously awaiting your answer,_

_With love,_

_Harry_

Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig then removed his mother's shrunken trunk and resized it. Harry placed it next to his desk. He walked around the large bedroom, sitting room, small kitchenette with a table for four that could be expanded. The kitchenette included hot and cold storage boxes, a place for snacks, and cabinets that held dishes and silverware. His bathroom was larger than his old bedroom after Dobby expanded it. It had two loos and both had magazine racks and a two shelf bookcase. Harry thought that was a bit much. The shower had to be ten feet by ten feet square with two columns of nozzles. The bathtub was large enough for four and had air jets. He decided he would enjoy that after dinner. His walk-in closet was huge and had men's clothes on one side, and woman's on the other. The Muggle clothes looked to be from the seventies and something an older couple would wear since they were what Harry would call conservative. He decided that they had probably belonged to his grandparents.

He called Mattie and asked her if she would remove them. He was surprised when she shook her finger at him and said, "Master Harry these are being special clothes, which is why they are here. You take your shirt off, and Mattie will show you how they work."

A chastised Harry did as he was told. He put on a white shirt several sizes too large, but it shrank to fit him. Mattie told him to picture the color and pattern he wanted in his mind and then say 'shirt'. He did and now wore a dark emerald-green shirt. He did the same with a pair of pants. He now wore black jeans with the green shirt.

"Master Harry you will find special shampoo in the shower and bath for your hair. Use it daily for a week, and it will help tame your hair. Miss Lily bought it for Master James, and it helped." Mattie told Harry.

"A good friend of mine is a Muggleborn witch, I'm sure she would like some of that shampoo. What is it called?" Harry asked knowing how much Hermione complained about her hair.

"You are like Master James you have no sense about girls. You use it, and if she asks how you are managing your wild hair, you tell her. If you just tell her, she will think you don't like how her hair is, and you lose a friend. Even if it works for her, you will lose because she thinks you didn't think she was pretty enough for you." Mattie scolded him again then walked away mumbling about boys with no sense about girls. Harry swore he heard, like father like son in her mumbling.

That night in a dream, his mother chewed on him about using his head about girls and one, in particular. She switched subjects to wandless magic and his need to practice it. In another dream, Morgan le Fey was teaching Harry how to find his core and following its magic through his body. Then she told him to do that while he used a wand for something like a levitation charm. She said once he saw how the magic flowed he could duplicate that without a wand. She stressed the point that wands were only needed where pinpoint accuracy was needed. She suggested that if house elves and goblins didn't need wands then why should he?

He woke up at 05:30 and meditated looking for his core. After an hour, he gave up and took a shower. While in the shower, he remembered how relaxed, the bathtub made him feel with the jets on. After a quiet day, with only a short visit to Sirius where Harry offered him a room at the mansion. Sirius declined saying he needed more time with the healers because of the dementors.

When he returned from the bank, Hedwig was waiting for him with a letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I won't waste our time writing a thousand questions that I have, but Mum and Dad says they would like to meet you. Then if you wish, we can take you home to Wickford. I suggested that you might be in Scotland for all we knew. We're actually east and a bit north of Wickford proper, the second house west of Brick Cottage. It's been in Dad's family for ages, but it is very modern and has a lovely side garden. It also has hedges or trees all around the sides and back. I'm rambling again._

_Harry James Potter, I can't figure out what you have done. This humble abode makes me think you're somewhere alone. Harry, Dumbledore will go spare, as I'm sure, you know. But for the life of me, I can't figure out why it's his business. I know all of his positions and the boy who lived crapola. But nothing I've read gives him any say over where you spend your time. Well, I guess that's more that we have to talk about._

_Mum wanted to keep Hedwig. She is such a beautiful and pleasant girl. She landed on Mum's shoulder and pressed her head against Mum's cheek. Of course, Mum made over her, and I made sure she got bacon before I sent her off this morning. Mum and Dad think I should get an owl, but I told Mum if I did that I would have no reason to borrow Hedwig. I actually want a cat or a Kneazle they are supposed to be great familiars._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. let me know if Saturday would be good, at 08:00 for breakfast?_

Harry sniggered at Hermione's letter. Mostly, he saw how her personality showed through it. He had given her a puzzle or mystery to solve, and she was going at 200 miles per hour. He was sure he would get smacked on his shoulder, but would rather get kissed. _Where did that thought come from?_ Harry asked himself. _Well, it's true and you know it. It's Morgana speaking to you Harry. Now I believe you need to write an answer the get to work on wandless magic._ Harry mumbled something about pushy broads, but wrote Hermione.

_16 June 1993_

_My Dear Hermione,_

_Since I don't have a map and don't want to tire Hedwig out, (she's napping) I'm sending this by Dobby express mail. Saturday at 08:00 is fine with me. I'm south of Maldon in a small 31-bedroom shack. I don't know how the roads are, or how to get here by road. I came by Mattie express. Mattie is my head elf for this place. It's awful here. It must be at least a half-mile to the water and there is nothing but ground and sky between the house and the sea. I would sell it but Godric was born here, and it was in the family before then. Yes dear Hermione it does have modern conveniences. I have a tub with air jets in my private bathroom. What's strange is it has electricity and electric lights._

_Tell your parents that I suggest Mattie and Dobby express delivery for the first trip until we can get a map and figure out how to drive here. I may disillusion my broom and me and go look around later today._

_With Love,_

_Harry _

Harry called Dobby, and asked the elf if he could find Hermione, and was told yes. He gave the little guy the letter and told him to tell Hermione to call him when she wanted to answer.

Then he started meditating again and found his core after a half hour. He was sitting on the patio grass near to the pool, with nothing but the English Channel in front of him when he lit his wand. He watched the magic leave his core and travel down his arm to his hand. He decided to drop the wand in the grass he was sitting on. He saw no change in his magic until he thought _Nox_. It took another 45 minutes of hard work to get the feeling of the magic leaving his core.

_Harry, command your magic to do what you want. Use something other than light, maybe a blue fire like your girlfriend conjures_. Morgana told him. He commanded a blue flame in his open left hand, and it was there when he opened his eyes. It shocked him so much he lost concentration, and the flame went away.

Dobby returned but waited until Harry opened his eyes.

"Harry sir I have Miss Mione's answer."

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry James Potter, what do you mean 31 bedroom shack? One bedroom might be a shack depending on its condition, but 31 bedrooms is no shack._

_Maldon is not that far from us. We're on A132. Dad plays golf at Three Rivers Country Club and says Maldon is north and a bit east of it. But the roads around the coast can get you lost if you don't know where you're going. They agree that Mattie and Dobby express may be the best at least the first time. Do you have plans for the rest of the summer?_

_You said Godric was born at your home. I took that to mean Godric Gryffindor. This means that you're related to him. He owned 30 percent of the school according to Hogwarts: A History. I'm rambling again. Have you heard from Ron? I haven't and somehow didn't really expect to. I sometimes wonder what he's thinking of, or if he is thinking when he says things._

_I'm rambling again. I'll see you Saturday and am looking forward to that._

_With love,_

_Hermione_

Harry spent the rest of the day reading his Mum's journal and practicing wandless magic mostly levitating small unbreakable things. He was up early the next day and found the exercise room. Mattie chastised him for not seeing the rest of the manor. So he had her and Dobby sit and eat breakfast with him, and then show him the manor. When he saw the library, he knew he would have been so dead if he didn't know about it before Hermione found it. On the second-floor, Mattie showed him the game room and theatre room. He was amazed to see a TV projection unit.

"Harry sir, I don't understand it but Miss Lily worked in a special place and developed charms. She charmed this sir. She told Mattie that it was something called self-updating. She said that new things could be added later. This was her favorite place and Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea liked what they called moving picture night. Miss Lily taught Mattie how to make popcorn." Mattie's love for his mother showed every time she spoke of Miss Lily.

Harry asked where the moving pictures were stored, and she showed him quite a collection but they were outdated by over ten years. Harry decided tomorrow after seeing Sirius, he would get some new movies and check out some new equipment. He put a movie in the VCR and found the sound system had apparently been charmed because it was better than Vernon's. He knew his uncle had spent a lot of money for his sound system. All he could see that was missing was a computer and a DVD player. Well, that could be fixed at Harrods. The main dining room was on the second floor and could be turned into a ballroom. The two upper floors each had 15 bedrooms and a large sitting or meeting area. Harry smiled when he saw the bedrooms. They were suites with sitting room, kitchenette with a table, chairs, and hot and cold storage. The suite included a full bathroom with shower and tub, and a walk-in closet.

Mattie said only the colors, and the views were different. They went back to the library, and Mattie told Harry how to use the family grimoire. She warned him that only family could read it or touch it. Anyone else that tried to read or touch the grimoire would be hurt or killed. The last room she showed Harry was at the end of the hall just past his master suite. This was the room of portraits. The first was actual portrait was of Godric, and the newest was his parents. For the first time in his life, he could speak with his Mum and Dad. Next to them were his paternal grandparents.

Mattie conjured Harry a chair, took Dobby, and said she would call him for dinner as the elves left the room. Harry told his story as his mother requested. To say Lily was furious would have been the understatement of several centuries. Harry was surprised at how she could string cuss words together. His father shrugged and stood back and let her blow off steam. Harry though it was just like he did with Hermione when she went on a tear.

When his Mum slowed down James asked, "Do you feel better dear?"

"Hell no James, I want to kill that old son of a bitch. How fucking dare he do that. Harry you get your ass to the Potter vault and get our small portrait and when you see him, you enlarge it to twice life size. Preferably, you do it at dinner in the Great Hall so everyone can hear. I'll burn the old bastard's ears off."

"Mum do you really want first-year students to hear you using that language?" Harry asked quietly but all the portraits heard him.

"No son I don't, but I can cut him to the bone and never say one bad word. Well, maybe I'll say damn and hell but no worse than that. Then when I'm finished, you can fire his ragged ass and throw him out of Hogwarts." Lily said calmly.

"That's if Madam Bones hasn't nailed his ass to the wall or Ragnok hasn't killed him first Mum. But I'll get the portrait and shrink it, so I can carry it with me. Who started the rumor that Potter men prefer red heads, Dad? I only see about the same percentage here that I see anywhere else." Harry asked looking puzzled which he was of course.

"Probably Dumbledore, he was in tight with the Weasleys, especially Molly. He and Molly had the audacity to ask for a marriage contract between you and the Weasley daughter. I told him it would be a cold day in hell before that happened. The potions' queen didn't take that very well." James replied.

"Well I told you what happened with Hagrid and platform 9 3/4. I believe now it was a setup as was my rescue last year. More than likely, they have their sights on Hermione for Ron. I'm going to do my best to shoot that plan in the ass. It's funny the only thing on the list I have, for reasons to like Ron, is that he was my first friend. But the truth is that he is not even a friend. Two of my other three dorm mates are tight and more interested in football, and teasing girls than anything else. Neville Longbottom is quiet and shy. He has no confidence, and he carries his father's wand. I love you Dad, but I don't think your wand would suit me. I might use it until I tried one that did work for me. However, those in Mum's trunk are fantastic." Harry told his parents and sat just looking at them.

"Harry my last journal will tell you how to make more. But don't you dare try skipping ahead as that can be dangerous son."

Mattie popped in and told Harry it was time for dinner. He said good-bye to his parents and grandparents then did the same to Godric.

Godric said, "Harry my ring is in my vault, and it returns there when the holder passes on. No goblin not even Ragnok can fetch it, you have to do that yourself. Wear it well grandson, with it you can communicate with the sorting hat, Alfred, and the castle. Now before bed tonight have Mattie take you to the ward room and recharge the wards."

"Yes sir and I'll get the ring tomorrow morning," Harry told Godric.

End Chapter 1

TBC


	2. Dreams and Their Results 2

**2 Dreams and Their Results**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011** **and ****this chapter was last grammar **last grammar checked 7/3/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption. Honestly it's more of a first draft than anything else.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or re-read canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 2**

From Chapter 2: _"Yes sir and I'll get the ring tomorrow morning." Harry told Godric._

**17 June 1993 - Gringotts **

Harry got up at 06:00 and took a shower to wake up. He was tired after pushing a lot of magic into the ward stone. Mattie had his breakfast and potion ready. He took the potions at breakfast and dinner, which was about 12 hours apart for him. After eating heartily he popped into Hooknose's outer office.

"Good morning Harry," Hooknose said.

"Good morning Hooknose, I had an interesting evening talking with my parents portrait. My Mum was a bit upset at Dumbledore," Harry said with no smile and a flat tone.

"Turned the air blue did she? Miss Lily was one of the nicest and sweetest people I've ever known, but she could cuss a blue streak and never say the same word twice. More than one wizard found out the hard way she could back her words up with her wand." Hooknose said showing his fondness for Lily Potter.

"Hooknose, I need to go to the Potter and Gryffindor vaults. I never thought to ask if Mum and Dad had a portrait made because they were so young when they passed. Mum suggested that I get it from the vault. She wants words with Dumbledore. Then Godric told me to get his ring from the Gryffindor vault." Harry told his account manager and added, "They make me feel like a child ordering me around."

"Harry legally you may be considered an adult but age wise you're still a 12-year-old child for another six weeks. Besides Harry, it's a mother's job to treat her only child as a child forever. My mother is no different, and I'm 183 years old. I've found that human men, for the most part, aren't very observant, or they would know the female of the species is the most vicious when it comes to protecting her children. Come, we'll take my cart and the scenic route down. Griphook still talks about how much you enjoyed the trip to your trust vault and how little Hagrid did," Hooknose said with a smile.

The cart was a lot more comfortable than the regular carts, and the trip was awesome in Harry's opinion. Hooknose pointed out five different species of dragons and what each was known for.

"Hooknose I wonder if a dragon understands Parseltongue." Harry said as the cart made a sharp left turn, and dropped almost 100 feet down and cut sharply to the right.

"They do Harry. We pay Parselmouths well when we can find one." Hooknose replied.

"I speak it Hooknose, that's why I asked. Dragons, lizards, and snakes are all reptiles so it made sense that dragons may understand parsel." Harry stated as they stopped at vault number 10.

Ragnok showed Harry how to gain access by using his ring. Harry found the portrait and his father's trunk, and reduced both and put them in separate pockets. The portrait went into his left shirt pocket near his heart the trunk went into his pants pocket.

The Gryffindor vault was number three. Hooknose said that Merlin's was number one, and Morgana le Fey's was number two. Vaults 4, 5, and 6 belonged to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff in that order. Harry placed his right palm on the door where Hooknose pointed and the door took a blood sample the creaked open.

Harry went straight to a lectern that glowed and placed the ring on his finger. In his head, he heard, "_I will pass the knowledge and magic you need tonight as you sleep, grandson. Now take the grimoire and it will shrink until you place it on a lectern at Potter Manor."_ Harry did as he was told. Then he asked Morgana, if he should visit her vault, and was told not yet.

Hooknose took them back to the surface in less than five minutes. Harry had breakfast with Sirius. Actually, Harry drank coffee while Sirius ate.

"Pup the healers say I need a dry climate to recover in. My lungs won't heal here because of the high humidity and smog. I'm thinking of going to the southwestern United States. They speak English, and there is a Gringotts branch in Phoenix Arizona." Sirius said sadly, he would miss Harry's daily visits.

"Sirius, I have a four-bedroom house in Chandler a suburb of Phoenix. But there is a three bedroom vacation home in the desert, which you may want to consider using. The air will be cleaner in the desert since it's more remote than Chandler is, and it's less accessible by automobile. As much as I like getting to see you every day, getting you healthy is the most important thing. When do you plan on leaving?" Harry asked the worry showing in his face and tone.

"Friday evening, there is either eight or nine hours, time difference. Harry, I want to blood adopt you and make you my heir so you can handle my affairs while I'm gone. I dissolved Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange's marriages, and after reclaiming their dowries, I threw them out of the Black family. I reinstated Andromeda Tonks and her daughter to the family. I asked Ragnok to have 12 Grimmauld place refurbished and to remove any dark items. If they cannot be recovered, they will be destroyed. If you're family, no ward or even the Fidelius charm can keep you out," Sirius told Harry between coughs.

"If it does nothing to my family, or my status in the family I accept the adoption Sirius." Harry replied.

"Ok now the truth. In our second year, James and I did something stupid and became blood brothers. My parents found out three years later, and my father threw me out of the family. However, he wasn't Lord Black so it was never official, but he didn't know that. The bottom line is you are a Black already. I brought up adoption to see how you would react to the news. What I really want is for you to take over as head of the House of Black. The healers say it may take as long as two years for me to get healthy enough to return here other than for short visits. Call me selfish but I don't want those visits to be all business. I want to spend time getting to know you not fucking with the Ministry of Magic." Sirius said, looking hopeful that Harry would accept.

His rings and band advised him to do it, so he agreed. Sirius passed the Black ring, and Harry made the Head of House vow for the House of Black. Fortunately, the magic didn't knock him out, but he did learn a lot of dark curses and their counters.

When he could speak again, Sirius said, "There's some really bad shit they practiced, but you can use that to help Frank and Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix didn't use _Crucio_ on them she used _Insidias In Mente,_ which traps a person in their own mind. She bragged about it to me knowing that Frank and Alice were close friends. In fact, Harry, Alice Longbottom is your godmother. The counter to the curse is _At ex mente captionem _which roughly translates to release trap from mind. I've written a letter to Lady Augusta Longbottom explaining what happened and that only a Black by blood can release the curse. Ragnok offered her the use of Gringotts healers to help them recover since St. Mungo's hasn't done much for them. Unless you're in a big hurry they should be here around 09:00." Sirius told his son but didn't mention that.

"Good it will give me a chance to talk to Neville. Damn it Sirius I hate that you have to leave, but I know it's necessary. I want you to follow the healers' orders, or I'll kick your unhealthy ass." Harry told his godfather and smiled, and then he pulled the small portrait of James and Lily from his shirt pocket and wandlessly enlarged it.

"Mum, Dad, if you don't mind I'll leave you to catch up with Sirius. I need to run a quick errand and will be back shortly." Harry told the portrait.

"Harry you just don't want to hear me cuss this dumb dog every way from Sunday," Lily said getting ready to rant.

"Mum, please wait. Would you have fought Hagrid while he was holding a fifteen month-old baby who was your godson?" Harry asked quickly and saw it hit home with his mother.

"No son I wouldn't, but I want a few words with Hagrid as well, and I know he was following Dumbledore's orders. The problem is that he does that without thinking about what is right or wrong. Minerva McGonagall will get an ear full as well." Lily stated but calmed down when James put his arm around her and rubbed her back. Harry wondered if that technique would work with Hermione. It was time to initiate hugs with his brown-eyed beauty.

"Son, have you really looked at Godric's ring yet?" his father asked.

"No Dad I came here after getting the ring and grimoire." Harry said then looked at the ring closely. Its center showed the Gryffindor lion and a Griffin. On one side, was the letter M below an owl, on the other was the letter E below a dragon.

"The ME are the initials of Myrddin Emrys you probably know him as Merlin. He was Godric grandfather four or five generations removed. The fact that the ring shows the initials indicates he has accepted you as an Emrys. Now go run your errand son." James said to a shocked Harry.

"It can wait, Dad. Besides, by staying, I may learn some new words from Mum. I started a list to research some I didn't understand last night," Harry said with a lopsided smile and twinkling eyes.

"Harry James Potter you will not use those words in public, unless it's necessary of course." Lily said and returned his smile.

While his parents and godfather were catching up, Ragnok came in and motioned for Harry to join him.

When he did, Ragnok put up privacy wards. "Harry we found a locket horcrux at Sirius Black's old home. Unfortunately, we had to kill the house elf as he was mad, as in insane. So if my count is right, we have you, the diary, the cup, the locket, and the ring so that's five. There's one at Hogwarts and another to the east of us, we think it is the primary soul piece. We added the potion to every bone in the graveyard, with the name Riddle on the headstone. We have decreased the Phoenix feather in his wand core by 2/3 instead of half. Ollivander wasn't happy we hurt one of his babies but said it would have the desired result. Of course, when he left he did not remember our conversation. He has the most organized mind I've ever seen. And his shields are second to none against wizard Legilimency but goblin magic is different, as you know." Ragnok smiled at Harry's amazement of how fast things were getting done.

"Lucius Malfoy was questioned under a Department of Mysteries truth potion last night and gave Madam Bones a long list of Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters many of which work in the Ministry of Magic. No one knows what Dobby did to him, but he can't stand or walk without pain to the point he screams. He admitted the last thing he remembers is trying to kill you. Madam Bones told Narcissa Malfoy pain or no pain her husband was going to Azkaban. Narcissa cussed Amelia, and Amelia knocked her on her ass. Then as Amelia was leaving she heard Narcissa curse Sirius for annulling her marriage and taking her Black magic and name. St. St. Mungo's threw her out of Lucius' room saying she was no longer family.

She left the hospital mumbling about being smart enough to squirrel away money with the dwarves in Switzerland. She has a two-bedroom chalet there and can only take her possessions from Malfoy manor. Since they paid Draco's tuition from Lucius' vault, which is now yours. Draco No Name will be going to school elsewhere. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons won't take a student with no name, so he will end up in a small school somewhere." Ragnok reported with an evil smile, he loved sticking it to pureblood bigots.

"Somehow I can't feel sorry for them Ragnok. They made their beds now they must sleep in them. I'm sure you know I'm now the head of the House of Black. I want to be sure that Sirius gets the best treatment possible and I don't care how much it costs or where the money comes from, he's family. Also, transfer ₲500,000 to Andromeda Tonks vault and ₲250,000 to Nymphadora Tonks vault please. Again, I don't care where it comes from because they're family. Now I think it's time we interrupt Sirius and my parents, so he can get some rest," Harry said with a smile.

James and Lily thanked Ragnok and Hooknose several times for taking care of Harry. When Ragnok told them about Harry being the heir of Slytherin by conquest, and owning Tom Riddle and his followers, they thought it was the best prank ever. They did become somber when Ragnok said the amounts in his various vaults ranged from a few thousand to over 50 million. James asked what Harry was going to do with the families. Harry said he was thinking of requiring a loyalty vow and helping those who gave it. When he said he would ask Hermione to help, everyone wanted to know who she was. That started a whole new conversation that James brought to a halt.

"Harry you need to protect her son. Since they're coming to the Manor this Saturday, bring them into the portrait room where we can speak to them. The best protection is a betrothal contract using old magic. It will protect you and her from both potions and any mind-control substance or curse. As good as Amy is, I doubt she can catch all the Death Eaters. They could get to her through her parents and to you through her. Your mother and I did the same thing, but of course, we were older. Her parents refused to sign the contract, and they were killed by Death Eaters. Had they signed the contract they would have been transported to Potter Manor at the first sign of trouble. Remind me to have your grandfather tell you how to place the Manor in its battle mode. Crap I forgot to have you take my trunk from the vault." James said and smacked his forehead with his palm as Lily smacked him on the back of his head and called him a forgetful git.

"Dad it's in my pocket. I know your form was a stag but 'Prongs' really is that the best you could come up with?" Harry said showing an evil grin.

"I guess you could have done better, Lightning?" James said with a sneer that put Snape's to shame.

"Well I think 'Bambi' would fit you nicely," Harry said and laughed at the look James gave him.

"See James, I'm not the only one who thought that," Sirius added while laughing.

"Shut it mutt, we should have named you Sparky or Frosty. Harry we were eleven when we came up with those names. Horace Slughorn was the potions' Professor and liked to brag about his skills. He mentioned having a potion that revealed your animagus form if you had one. A bottle of Ogden's Finest loosened his tongue, and we had enough of the potion for the four of us. So I knew I was a stag, Sirius a grim, Remus didn't have a form and the rat well…" James stated.

"That reminds me the rat lost the Marauders map to Filch, and you need to get it back Harry. The easy way is to say 'the son of Prongs, godson of Padfoot calls for the Marauders Map', and it will come to you from anywhere in the castle. The other option is to wipe it clean if it doesn't come to you," Sirius said.

"Harry, pay no attention to the mutt. In my trunk, you'll find Version 7 of the map. It was charmed by your mother and has features far beyond the original version. Inside the map is a parchment that tells you how to use its features and wipe all previous versions clean. You may want to give Hermione a copy of it. The instructions for doing that are also on the parchment. It ties the map to her, and only she can activate it. A caution son, if you see to overlapping names unless you really want to know what they're doing, do not use the zoom total and one of the people's names, or you may get an eye full. The thought of Minerva and Filius Flitwick doing their thing still haunts me." James said, just before he was smacked by Lily, only harder this time.

"Damn it Prongs, that's an image that I didn't need. Although I thought it would be her and Dumbledore." Sirius said.

"No Padfoot it was Dumbledore and Slughorn," Lily said in disgust.

"Ok, change of subject please, I don't need the images that you have at my age. I assume they aren't pleasant," Harry said and saw Sirius laugh and point at James.

"I think someone needs the 'talk' from his father," Sirius said while laughing and Harry looked shocked.

"I think it's his godfather's responsibility since I'm sure he doesn't want it with his mother present Padfoot." James threw back at Sirius, and the blood in Sirius's face went south.

"Well there's no time like the present. Harry, reduce the portrait and we'll talk." Sirius said.

"Damn it Sirius Black you do this right or suffer later. Do you understand you mutt?" Lily shouted, her angry look in place.

"Lil's I'll do it right I give my word," Sirius said in his serious voice.

Harry shrank the portrait after saying goodbye. Everyone left the room except him and Sirius.

"All right pup first the rules of the game. Rule one never do anything to a girl she doesn't want. If she says no, it means no, not maybe. She'll let you know without words or with them, what she wants you to do. Now there are things you can do to encourage her to go further, but you have to ask yourself it its worth a quick shag to give up a real relationship with the girl of your dreams. There are girls out there that want nothing but a quick shag. Some are all right for a quick relief, but they may carry some nasty hidden little bugs that will affect you the rest of your life. Worse, you may pass it to your wife and children. Now before we get to the tab D goes in slot P part, there are places on a woman's body that can get her hot enough to melt…" Sirius went on and covered contraception charms and told Harry of one that worked for six months from the Black family magic. He said that betrothed couples could make love but recommended he wait until he was engaged or better until their wedding night.

Harry asked if he did and Sirius said no. Then he explained that he didn't plan on marriage, unless he found a woman that didn't want children. Sirius said one of the curses of inbreeding was that in some cases the wizard or witch was born sterile. He told Harry that he and Bellatrix suffered from the problem, although Andromeda and Narcissa didn't.

"Harry, follow your heart and head not your cock. If your heart or head says it's wrong, it's wrong. There are things you can do without making love that satisfy both you and the woman. Now there is a book out there called _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches _in a word its amateurish bullshit. Written for those who can't get a date the natural way and most witches with two brain cells see right through it. They pass the word around to other witches, and the boy ends up with either young naive girls or slags. Be respectful of her feelings and loving while letting her know by word and deed that you care for her. If you think, she is the one you want for a wife let her know that. If she doesn't feel the same, it sets you free to look for someone else." Sirius paused to let his words sink in.

"Harry some people are meant to be good friends but not lovers. Some are meant to be lovers but not married. A wife should be your best friend and lover. The Potter men seem to be attracted to smart and independent women from what I've heard Hermione is both. My question to you is can you handle that. Typically, men migrate to one or two areas of magic that they like or do well. Women tend to be more versatile and study more that the average male. Does it bother you that she is smarter and possibly more powerful?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius she's been smarter than me forever but especially the last two years. I think it's great, and she has tried her best to encourage me to study more. Well, that's going to happen, and it's already started. Now unless you have something really earth shattering I'll say that I agree with you one hundred percent. As for the Tab D going into slot P part, I'm still a bit young for that. I also found a copy of the 'Kama Sutra' so I think I can figure out where things go just fine. Then there is the 'Ten Erogenous Zones on a Woman and How to Use Them' and a 'Gourmet's Delight' is very informative. Of course, the 'Kissing Your Partner Everywhere' or 'Toes and You' is a delightful read." Harry said as Sirius began to crack up.

They heard, "James damn it. You said those books were well hidden."

"Lil's they are, but they also appear in the grimoire, and you know that."

SMACK "Ow!"

"Your Mum never understood that any book either of them bought, or was received, ended up in the family grimoire. I'm sure James pass-worded the books until you reached a certain age, but your Head of House status overrides all of that." Sirius said and added, "Damn she could smack the back of your head just right to give you a headache. Wives seem to have that ability; of course, there's the stance, finger shaking in your face, and the look that says your dead meat and my dead meat at that. Scary they are, brilliant, but definitely scary." Sirius said with a laugh.

Harry promised he would be back tomorrow and told Hooknose to let Sirius use any Potter property he wanted, and restated he wanted the best care for Sirius. Harry went through Madam Malkin's to Harrods and spent almost ₤15,000 on electronics and 150 DVD movies. The squib that met him took him to the magical side of the huge store. He ended up with a file server, two desktop computers and two notebook computers plus four printers guaranteed to write on parchment in script. A scanner would send his handwriting to the printer so it could emulate it. He was surprised that it was wizard made from P.I., Inc.

Harry told the clerk that his parents planned to add a satellite for TV and the Internet. He bought four cell phones and paid for unlimited worldwide calls. The sales representative said they would work outside of the Hogwarts castle or in the Astronomy Tower. She said inside the castle service couldn't be guaranteed because of the ambient magic in the castle. When she saw his credit card, she rang everything up as a member of the board of Directors and the discount was almost 50 percent.

She whispered, "Lord Potter, P.I. is the initials for Potter Industries. In the future please call this number and tell the clerk what you want, and we'll take care of it. We'll send someone over to get your computers and DVD player set up this afternoon if that's all right for you."

A shocked Harry said that was just fine as he was headed to Gringotts then home. He asked how they would come to Potter Manor, and was told there was a private portal in the theatre. However, they would need him or an elf to let them go anywhere else in the manor. She introduced herself as Sarah Perkins and informed him that she would let her manager know Harry was now Head of House Potter. She added a voice to text setup for all four computers, and a scanner to add books that were not family specific to be entered on the server.

Harry told her his girlfriend lived about 75 miles away, and asked if her notebook computer could be connected to his server from her home. She showed him a small plug that fit the back of the server and another for the notebook computers. She said he would have a dedicated Potter satellite channel for his phones, computers, and entertainment center. He then bought three 42-inch TVs to be delivered with the other equipment that afternoon. Hermione and her parents would have dedicated bedrooms at Potter Manor.

Harry thanked Sarah and left a big tip for her and the squib clerk who met him. He arrived back at Gringotts and met Neville and his grandmother Augusta. Harry was shown into Frank and Alice's room he used _At ex mente captionem_ on them and stepped back.

"Neville come give Mum a hug son," were the first words out of Alice's mouth.

While Neville hugged his mother tenderly, Augusta was hugging Frank. Then she and Neville switched places.

"What happened to me? I could understand everything I heard but couldn't react or answer anyone. It was if I was trapped in my mind." Frank asked.

"You were Uncle Frank. Bellatrix used a Black family curse that looked and acted like over exposure to the Cruciatus curse. I'm Harry Potter, by the way. Sirius Black just passed the Head of the House of Black to me and gave me his ring. He told me what to do and sent your Mum a letter asking her to bring you to Gringotts. I just lifted the curse. The Lestranges are in Azkaban, and Sirius threw Bellatrix out of the House of Black, so I doubt she lasts very long as her magic has been greatly diminished. Neville when things settle come visit me at Potter Manor please, you have been cleared for floo travel. I'll tell Mattie my head elf to find me when you arrive. We need to talk. But right now I am thinking I should give my godmother a hug." Harry told the shocked Longbottoms and hugged Alice.

He told Frank, Alice, and Augusta, they were welcome to come and visit him and his parent's portrait. He was surprised when Augusta gave him a hug and thanked him for bringing her family back. Neville shook his hand and gave him a one-armed hug while he said thanks.

Harry said goodbye to Sirius and popped back to Potter Manor. He went straight to the portrait room and told his parents the news, which they knew since their portrait was in his shirt pocket. His grandfather told him where a map was, so he could show the Grangers how to get to the manor. Charlus suggested Harry have Mattie teach him to drive, saying there were eight cars in the garage. Lily told Harry he was not to drive the Ferrari or the Lotus until he had more experience. She then told her son how to contact Potter Industries or P.I. Inc. as it was called. Harry was surprised he could only floo them from Hooknose's or Ragnok's office.

Godric asked him to come to his portrait for a private talk. The other portraits went quiet apparently when Godric talked everyone listened.

"Grandson, tonight you will learn much from me, and from Merlin you'll learn how to defeat this Voldemort character. Notice I said defeat not kill. Dumbledore plans on sending you to Azkaban after you kill Voldemort. Your idea of destroying his reputation is a good one, but if you kill Voldemort before Dumbledore is totally out of the picture it will not matter. Dumbledore created Voldemort, so he could defeat him and gain more power."

"Take Ragnok and a team to render the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Lock down the castle and take all employees into the chamber with you and the team. Then pop up to the Headmaster's office and in the middle drawer on the left side, you'll find his personal journal. Make a copy of it and take the original. Start releasing entries to the newspapers every other day or so to both the English and foreign press. I believe you own over 70 percent of the Daily Prophet so you can force them to print the truth or blackball them out of the industry. Rita Skeeter is a beetle animagus so get her sent to Azkaban as a traitor. Hogwarts would capture her for you if you ask. Hogwarts is female and we called her Cindy. You already know to call the sorting hat Alfred."

"Minerva McGonagall has her head so far up Dumbledore's arse she can't see if its day or night. Filius Flitwick is good at teaching and administration. He enjoys his sex with McGonagall. McGonagall may or may not come around when Dumbledore is exposed, but she is not Headmaster material. Everyone thinks that Fawkes is Dumbledore's familiar but Fawkes is bound to Hogwarts or its owner, you. Every few years Dumbledore rapes a young boy generally a fifth year. Tell Cindy to inform you if he calls a young boy to his office. If you can catch the old bastard in a compromising position, you can nail his ass to your wall. We'll attack him on many fronts and see if he folds. If you don't have any goblin memory crystals ask Ragnok to sell you two or three dozen, they are certified to show a true memory and admissible in court. I suggest that you go to bed early tonight as it will be a long night." Godric Gryffindor said and left his portrait.

_Fuck, I'm only almost 13 and have to take down not one but two dark wizards._ Harry said to himself. Harry told the portraits goodbye and left for his bedroom. There he set his parent's portrait up and expanded it 32 inches tall and 18 inches wide. He removed his father's trunk from his pocket and expanded it. James told Harry he should have over four dozen blank crystals in the second compartment. Harry found the map, tapped it with his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Nothing happened until Lily giggled and told him the password. He tapped the map and said, "Harry, the son of Tiger Lily says open."

Harry saw that Hagrid was in his hut, Minerva and Filius were in their offices. He zoomed in on Filius and saw an animated figure that looked a lot like the small Professor doing paperwork. While he held the map, he thought 'turn map off', and it wiped instantly rather than fading away. He made a copy and reduced it to normal parchment size. He gave the password while holding it and the map appeared but was too small to read. He thought search and locate Filius Flitwick. The map showed the Professor, Harry zoomed in on his office and could see the Professor behind his desk. Harry read the instructions and his discovery wasn't mentioned. He put the map aside and studied his mother's journal number 2 now that he had finished with the first one.

Mattie stopped him for dinner, Dobby reminded him to take his potion and Harry smiled and complied. He said good night and went to his bedroom.

The memory dump took nearly two hours but Harry now knew every passageway in the castle. Harry knew about the wards Dumbledore put on his office and how to get around them. Merlin suggested putting Dumbledore to sleep and taking his memories. Godric told him to take Dumbledore's wand and to do it by surprise. With Snape in Azkaban Dumbledore would be pissed off and distracted. Harry finally drifted off to sleep and dreamed about a bushy headed, brown eye girl named Hermione.

Meanwhile Hermione was dreaming about a green-eyed boy with messy black hair. He had just introduced her and her parents to the portrait of his parents and Godric Gryffindor. Godric had told his parents that they were in danger since the Death Eaters were still out there. He suggested a betrothal contract between her and Harry. The Potters agreed, but before her father could answer, she woke up. _Damn, damn, damn, fuck, it was just getting good_ she moaned.

At breakfast, Hermione told her parents about the social strata in the wizard world. She said that the Most Ancient Noble Houses were at the top and usually headed by an Earl or Baron. Then there were Noble houses, which were headed by the equivalent of a Knight. Last on the upper strata were the Ancient houses, which were a thousand years old or older. Many had lost lands and titles due to various battles or allying themselves with the wrong person. Then she dropped her bomb.

"Some of the Most Ancient Noble Houses still arrange betrothal contracts to protect close friends or potential partners. The younger the subjects are the looser they are written. Once the involved are 15 and older, the contract becomes a lot tighter. They also have dowries and bride prices. The funny part is that our nobles did the same thing as late as the 1860s that we know about. It could still be done and we just don't know it." Hermione told Daniel and Emma Granger.

"Well the only two boys you've mentioned don't look like they could scrape up ₲10 between them and I'd want a much larger bride price for you. At least ₲25," her father said.

"Daddy! First I hope I'm worth more than ₤1,250 to you. Second don't let Harry's clothes fool you they're his cousins hand me downs since his aunt and uncle won't spend anything on him. His first year he got 50 pence for Christmas the first gift from them ever, because they knew he couldn't spend it at school. He gave it to Ron. The Potters are a Most Ancient Noble House that goes back farther than the founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor's eldest daughter married Michael Potter the Earl of Aberdeen. Godric's younger daughter died without children so the Potters are his heirs. I doubt Harry is poor. We're visiting a 31 bedroom shack tomorrow most probably it's a manor house." Hermione said with a huff and mumble.

"Sweetie I was joking to fire you up, you looked sleepy. I wouldn't take ₤100,000 for you." Dan Granger said. He knew he had just put his foot in his mouth when he saw the looks from Hermione and Emma.

"Two bad jokes in a row, I quit this game," he said and retreated to his chair.

Emma was deep in thought Hermione didn't come off with things like this without a reason. Friday was her shopping day, so she didn't go to the dental clinic on Fridays. Today she would take Hermione with her so they could talk. After breakfast, Emma told Hermione to dress for shopping.

In the car, Emma said, "Alright out with it, what was this betrothal conversation actually about?"

Hermione asked, "Mum have you ever had a dream so vivid you thought it was real or at least a vision?"

"Actually I dreamed of your father asking me to marry him and it turned out exactly the way I dreamed about the night before." Emma confessed.

"Well last night I had a dream of us at Harry's shack that was actually a gorgeous four story manor. After lunch, Harry showed us around and the last room we saw was a portrait room that has a portrait of his parents. He had introduced us to his parents and Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts. In addition, Godric said the Death Eaters were still out there and that many houses used betrothal agreements to provide protection for those they really cared for. James and Lily Potter agreed and as daddy was about to answer I woke up. Mum, you know I love Harry and have since he saved me from the troll. Yes, it started as a crush on a hero, but I know the real Harry Potter now. Harry sat with me for hours while I was petrified and told me his life story not realizing I could hear him." Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"All his life he's been called a freak or worse. He never mentioned physical abuse. But he's malnourished and way too small for his age yet Madam Pomfrey hasn't done a thing about it. He doesn't know what love is, and the first hug he ever had was one I gave him. According the Ginny the basilisk he killed was over 50 feet long. That night he left his hospital bed, and held my hand then told me he had killed the damn thing, because no one messes with his Hermione. When I was released from the hospital wing, I ran straight to him and hugged him and he hugged me back for the first time. Mum it felt like our hearts and magic connected."

"As for Ronald Weasley, he's a git and a pig with no manners. He gets jealous of Harry for no reason. If Harry weren't his friend, I wouldn't even speak to the lazy ass. Something happened in the chamber that Harry didn't talk about. Either that or it happened at Dursleyban as Harry call where he lives. Azkaban, Dursleyban, are two prisons in his mind at least. I don't want to push him, but I want to know how he really feels about me, and if we have a chance of being more than friends."

"I know the Death Eaters are still out there and have children at Hogwarts. They're making inroads into our Ministry by spreading gold around. We know that Voldemort isn't dead since Harry defeated him first year and again, this past May. Our history shows that the Pharos and some Chinese Emperors tried to split their soul and become immortal. Voldemort may have been successful to a point. Right now, he has no human body but could possess a weak wizard that Dumbledore hired to teach at Hogwarts." Hermione told her mother who was now in shocked awe of her daughter.

"Well that isn't at all what I expected. It seems my daughter is more grown up than I knew. But let me ask did Harry always start a letter to you as My Dear Hermione and sign it With Love?" Emma asked.

"No Mum that's new and surprising to me. It was always Dear Hermione or Hermione, and he signed off as Harry or with his initials. So something really has changed you think?" Hermione asked hoping that her Mum agreed with her assessment.

"Yes, I think it's his way of indicating he wants to be more than a friend. Especially with what you said about how he was raised. It's hard to show love if you've never been loved or shown that someone loves you. The tone of his letters showed more confidence than he displayed at Diagon Alley last summer. But I suppose killing a 50 foot long basilisk may give one a bit of confidence. I'm much more interested in visiting Harry's place now than I was. And young lady, you will tell me how his shack compares to your dream." Emma stated then giggled which started Hermione's tickle box, as she called her state where she couldn't stop giggling or laughing.

**Potter Manor**

Meanwhile, Harry was looking through Tom Riddle's memories for weaknesses with Godric as a guide pointing out things Harry missed through inexperience. When he finished it was time for tea and a trip to the bank. He visited Sirius for nearly an hour and Sirius agreed to stay at the desert cottage in Arizona. Harry floo called Potter Industries, and asked for a set of portals between the cottage and the Gringotts Phoenix medical wing, that Ragnok had approved. The head manager and a three-man team arrived.

They brought Harry four portable portals. One he connected to Hooknose's outer office. He kept two he planned to give to the Grangers if he and Hermione became betrothed. The last was his to travel to any other Potter portal in the world. He had Mattie take the P.I., Inc. team to the manor. His entertainment room, the four computers, Televisions, and cell phones all worked, and were checked out thanks to Jack O'Day, and his team. Of course, he now had more books to read. His mind magic would help with that as he now read at over 7,000 words per minute.

When it was time for Sirius to leave, he and Harry hugged and Harry took him to Hooknose's office and showed him how to use the portal to Padfoot's Lair. Harry went to Harrods and decided to check the Muggle side. He rounded a corner and ran into Hermione.

"Pardon me," Harry said not seeing whom he bumped into.

"Harry"

"Hermione"

"What are you doing here?" they said as one and laughed.

"Ladies first Hermione," Harry said with a lopsided grin and sparkling eyes.

"Mum and I were wrapping up our shopping, your turn," She said and bit her lower lip.

"Well I just saw Sirius off to the US, and hadn't been in the Muggle side of Harrods, so I thought I'd take a look. Have you been in the magic side?" Harry asked then smiled at the puzzled look Hermione gave him.

"Mrs. Granger if you have time I'll show you a whole different side of Harrods." Harry said impressing Emma with his confidence. He wasn't the boy she met a year ago, or at the train station, last weekend. This one was confident and wearing expensive designer clothes. This was more of a young man than he was a boy.

"All right I'll call Dan and tell him we'll meet for dinner I'm running late." Emma replied then searched her purse and sighed.

"Damn I left my phone on the charger," Emma said.

"Here use mine," Harry said and handed Emma a phone like no other she had seen.

"Harry its considered long distance from here." She replied.

"Well not for that phone, it's worldwide on a satellite owned by P.I. Inc., and it's paid for up front. I got it so I can call Sirius in the US," Harry said with a smile.

"Dan…yes it's me…No it's Harry's phone…Hermione and I ran into him at Harrods…Later Daniel Granger now listen, we'll meet you at Maxine's for dinner…good idea…Love you too…bye." Emma said then closed the phone and handed it to Harry.

"Harry, Dan suggests that we invite you to dinner at Maxine's" Emma said to her daughter's delight.

"Thanks when we get on the other side I'll call Mattie, so she doesn't fix my dinner. Darn I hope she brings my potion. I'm on a strict diet and potion to overcome a health problem." Harry said and Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it in understanding. Harry wrapped his hand around hers, and they walked into the magic side of Harrods.

"Mattie."

"Yes Master Harry sir."

"Mattie…"

"We are in public sir, and you know the proper protocol, now act like the Lord you are."

"Yes little mother, I'm going to join the Grangers for dinner. This is my best friend Hermione and her mother Mrs. Granger. Mattie is my head elf and little mother who took it on herself to straighten me out. She almost as good at it as you are," Harry quipped and the elf and Hermione blushed.

"Harry James Potter don't think for one minute that I missed the Lord part of what Mattie said," Hermione stated in her, there will be answers given voice.

"Later with your father so I only have to do it once all right? Mattie did you by chance bring my potion?"

"Yes, Master Harry you would forget your head if not for Dobby and me," She chastised.

"Yes that's because I love you, and you complain about me not giving you enough to do." Harry responded back and the elf blushed again. Mattie handed him his potion and asked Hermione to remind the forgetful man to take it with dinner.

Then the small elf shook her finger at Harry and said, "You be good and use table manners as you was taught, or I tell Miss Lily, and you be in big trouble. Miss Hermione, Mrs. Granger, I think he is trainable but too much like his father at this age. Maybe a smack on his head now and then, makes him do right." Mattie told the ladies, and then she curtsied and popped away.

"I wish I could do that," Hermione said.

"What smack my head, you already have and more than once," Harry said in his serious voice and poker face.

"No you git, pop away like Mattie just did," Hermione replied with a swat on Harry's arm.

"You can and it is not illegal since it's not wizard travel. With popping, there is no chance of splinching, and it doesn't feel like you being squeezed through a small-diameter hose. The fun part is that you can do it inside of Hogwarts." Harry said with a grin that bordered between being cute and being evil. Emma thought that if someone had hurt him, Hermione, or any other friend, they would pay for it dearly. She didn't miss the Lord part either.

Harry led them to the cell phones, and surprised them when he said, "Hi Sarah, I need two of the new cell phones please."

"Good afternoon Lord Potter. Do you want them added to your plan sir?" Sarah asked politely.

"Yes and give them consecutive numbers please. Oh the mutt has left the building and is in his lair," Harry replied telling Sarah where Sirius was. He had found out she had a long-time crush on Sirius and never believed him guilty.

"Thanks for the information I'll pass it on to Mooney," She told Harry.

Harry handed the packages to Emma and said, "These are for you and your husband. I own the majority of Potter Industries and the satellite we use so there is no charge for the phones or service. The batteries never need charged as they charge from the magic around us. The phones will automatically be updated when they're replaced with a new model, Dobby!"

"Yes Master Harry sir."

He whispered something in the elf's ear and Dobby disappeared. Then Dobby returned and handed Harry a package.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow so you could call your parents from school. However, as Shakespeare said, the best plans of mice and men are blown out of the water at first contact with the other side. Well not really but I'm sure you get the idea." Harry said with a lopsided grin, that was driving Hermione wild. She found herself wanting to kiss him. The observant Emma didn't miss Hermione's look, and neither did Harry.

Harry thanked Sarah and wished her luck. Then he showed the Granger girls how to get to the Muggle side of Harrods. Emma led them to the car and noticed they were holding hands naturally without even thinking about it.

"Mrs. Granger if you would like me to I can charm your car so you won't be stopped by stop lights, and it can't be remembered. You can squeeze between lanes to the front at a stop light, and it will change as you arrive. The car will automatically avoid others so you can't be involved in an accident. My Mum developed the charm that the Ministry uses on its vehicles." Harry told the surprised Granger girls.

"Harry is this legal?" Emma asked.

"It's not illegal since it doesn't change the purpose or function of the vehicle. I'm sure the constabulary wouldn't like it, but they won't remember seeing it so that's kind of a moot point. I don't suggest doing four or five times the legal speed limit unless you want to, but you could and still be safe and not seen. I'm more concerned for your safety than the other things. A normal vehicle can't escape Death Eaters but a charmed one can. Mum's charms include one that directs any curse back at the sender at more power than it was sent with. Apparently, a Death Eater sent a sent a blasting hex at her Lotus, and it bounced back and killed four of the attackers. The same charm is what bounced Voldemort's Killing Curse that he used on me back on him. But that's a story for another day." Harry answered Emma in a roundabout way.

Hermione looked at Harry surprised at the things he knew. She no longer doubted he wanted to learn, and she would help him as they learned together.

Emma gave her permission and a wand shot into Harry's left hand. As he began to cast the charms, Hermione grew worried but kept quiet. She was surprised that he never said a word or waved his wand. He just pointed it front, back, and both sides of the car.

"I'm finished," he told them, and smiled at Hermione then mouthed 'later.'

"Harry James Potter you are in so much trouble with the Ministry," Hermione said without thinking.

"Hermione, think dear lady, Head of a Most Ancient Noble House here, the Earl of Aberdeen to be exact." Harry replied and sniggered.

"Shit, you're emancipated." Hermione answered.

"Language Hermione," Harry laughed at her look.

"Hey you're on me for saying bloody hell, and you say worse, so don't give me the look." He added and sniggered again then gave her the lopsided grin and puppy-dog eyes, and she folded like a bad poker hand.

Emma soon decided she liked getting ahead at stoplights, and in no time she was driving like a Ministry driver. Hermione whispered to Harry that he had created a monster. He whispered back, "Wait until she sees my Lotus and Ferrari." Hermione's heart did a flip at his breath in her ear he just didn't normally get this close or intimate, and she liked it a lot. She didn't even notice they were still holding hands.

"All right, what are you two plotting?" Emma asked as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot.

"Nothing Mum, we were discussing cars. Harry says if you squeeze between two cars, your car will move the others aside." Hermione said with an innocent voice.

"That may be true but you were probably telling Harry that I was a maniac behind the wheel." Emma answered back as she squeezed into the closest paring place near the door. She watched in awe as the other vehicles moved aside and gave them plenty of room to exit the car.

Dan Granger almost dropped his tea when he saw Emma, Hermione, and a boy that looked like Harry but in designer clothes and looking fit not scrawny.

Harry stuck his hand out to shake with Dan and said, "It was nice of you to invite me Mr. Granger thank you."

"It's my pleasure Harry," Dan replied.

Harry held a chair for Emma and did the same for Hermione. Then he sat down and looked around. He concentrated for a moment and said, "no one can hear us five feet from the table, but we can hear them just not as loud."

"Wandless magic Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes it's a long story, so I'll start while we look at the menu. My aunt and uncle started their usual crap when I got to Dursleyban. The first night I had a dream in which my mother asked about her trunk. Another in which Merlin asked me why I wasn't doing wandless magic since accidental magic is wandless. He said the longer I used a wand the harder it would be to learn. Long story short, he gave me some exercises to do to speed the process."

"Then my Mum cussed me out about my lack of studying and some other things. So the next morning I got up early and did my homework before my aunt unlocked the six locks on my door, so I could use the loo and have a ten-minute shower. Around noon, I finished mowing the lawn I mowed the previous day, and went in for a drink and was yelled at and called a freak one too many times."

The waitress arrived, and Harry ordered last and ordered baked fish and vegetables, then surprised them when he asked to substitute cauliflower for potatoes. The waitress left, and Harry continued.

"Anyway I snapped and told her she was stupid, I was a wizard… So I'm the emancipated head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Potter, Lord Harry James Potter, and the Earl of Aberdeen. Hooknose and his group are still compiling my assets. He said its hundreds of millions and not to worry about money I'm making it faster than a hundred people could spend it. I hired Tonks, Tonks, and Mitchell as my attorneys but deal with Ted and Andy as they are family, and Mitchell is the junior partner." Harry took a sip of his water.

"If you take the Daily Prophet, you've seen the change. I gave the editor a choice, report the truth or be run out of the journalism field. He asked who I thought I was, and I said the man that owns 80 percent of your stock, and I don't think that I don't know it." Harry finished his story of his vacation to date. After a fine dinner the Grangers invited him to their house and Harry, and Hermione rode with Emma, who left after Dan and beat him home by over five minutes.

"Emma you can't afford another ticket, damn it. You'll lose your license," Dan sputtered showing his frustration. Harry told Dan what he had done to Emma's car and offered to do the same to Dan's car. Dan accepted the offer so Harry charmed his Mercedes 320.

They asked Harry what kind of movies he liked.

"I really didn't get to watch them, so I'm not sure but from what I heard Star Wars was awesome. However, I have a new entertainment center that's only been tested and not used. If you don't mind, I'll set up my portal, and we can step through to Potter Manor. You'll step into my entry atrium, and I'll follow last as the portal will close behind me. Jack O'Day says he got the idea from Star Trek only it doesn't beam you over Scottie." Harry suggested and Hermione said please.

The Grangers agreed, and Harry pulled a one-inch diameter ring from his pocket and said, "home." It shimmered, and then an arch formed, and he told them to just step through, and they did. As he stepped through Harry said, "The Grangers," and the portal closed.

**Potter Manor**

"Welcome to Potter Manor, or the Shack." Harry said as Mattie and Dobby popped into the atrium.

"Harry sir did you take your potion," Mattie asked.

"Yes little mother. I'd like two large bags of lightly buttered popcorn please. What would you like to drink? Mr. and Mrs. Granger we have a full bar for those over 17. Hermione we're stuck with butterbeer, juice, or soda. Mattie a diet coke for me please and bring Mr. and Mrs. Granger the wine and drink list please Dobby. We'll be in the theater, and the elves are invited to the movie of course." Harry said and showed them to the second floor after they ordered their drinks.

They were impressed by the size and comfort of the theatre. Harry was surprised when Dan and Emma told him to call them by their first names. Dan then picked out Star Wars IV Harry put it in the DVD player, and then paused it just before the movie started, saying he would wait for the elves. Those that wanted to see the movie would arrive with the popcorn and drinks.

"I guess I should mention the rules of the house before my grandfather reminds me to. First and this won't mean anything to you but our elves are family, they are not slaves and will not be ordered around like slaves. Hermione will tell you that rule was for the pure blood bigots who used to visit. Second, while you're here you may use the library. However, what is marked as family is off-limits to non-family. In simple terms, family books held by a non-family member can hurt or kill you. The family grimoire will definitely kill non-family members. There are two and they are on lecterns with glass covers, and only I can open them. When I turn away, they should automatically close. However, if it does not do not touch the book. Even if you could open it, all you would see is blank pages. This is old magic from before Merlin, which cannot be removed."

"The family books are in the last 25 percent of the library, and behind a glass door that you should not be able to open. The Potters are a light family, but they fight dark magic. Therefore, we have to know what we're fighting. In addition, there are books on magic that is for family only, as was determined by my ancestors. That's all the rules thank God. Sorry about that but it's a family thing that I guess that all Most Ancient Noble Houses have to go through." Harry paused.

"Now to answer Hermione's question. Yes, it's within the laws, and yes it limits certain knowledge just like company secrets and patents protect certain things we protect what is ours by right. No as Head of House I cannot change it as my magic would not allow it, nor would the house. What Mum developed at work she shared with the wizard world. What she did at home is hers and stays in the family. If your parents developed a new dental technique they have the choice of selling it to the world or using it themselves for the betterment of the Granger family, and it's the same thing Hermione." Harry said and saw the looks of awe.

"But all knowledge should be shared," Hermione huffed.

"Bull dung, MI-5 and MI-6 don't share their knowledge, NASA only shares less than 2 percent of what it learns. What makes magic any different? If I develop a cure for cancer, should I give it away or sell it to the highest bidder who darn sure won't share it? Perhaps on some moral high ground I could make a case that I should give it away, but it has to be my choice. If I published these books who would get them and put a stop to it immediately? Our dear Ministry of course and then they would obliviate me," Harry continued while Hermione thought.

"Admit it Hermione he's right. You're driven to learn everything but there are some things that are just none of your business, and his family's magic is just that, his not yours, not ours, Harry's." Emma said.

"I know that Mum, deep down, but it don't see it as fair," Hermione said her hurt showing.

"Do you expect Professor McGonagall to teach you everything she knows?" Dan asked.

"No Dad I don't," Hermione admitted.

"Then why should Harry open his family books and magic to everyone?" Dan followed up.

Harry put his arm around her and said, "Because you're Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of any age, and it's your nature to want to learn. It separates you from dunces like me. Unfortunately, it also causes you to isolate yourself from others. But it's one of the many reasons I like you just as you are. Ah, the popcorn and drinks have arrived. There are four half-bathrooms across the hall." Harry said and gave Hermione a slight squeeze. The elves passed out the popcorn and drinks then sat on the floor in front of the first row of recliners. Harry pushed a button on the remote and the projector came alive.

About half way through the movie, Dan got up to go to the loo, Harry paused the movie and everyone took a break. When they returned the room darkened, and Harry stared the movie again. Hermione had her head on Harry's shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist. Mattie had shown him how to raise their feet and lean the back backward. They were behind and above Dan and Emma. They were both thinking it wouldn't take much to get used to this.

The movie ended, and Mattie asked if anyone wanted a light snack. Harry suggested fruit preferably fresh pineapple. The Grangers agreed with Harry. Harry took them up to the third floor and showed them their suites if they wanted to stay and told them he wished they would.

"Mattie."

"Yes Harry sir."

"Do the clothes in the closets here work like those in my closet?" Harry asked while the Grangers furrowed their brows.

"Yes Harry, they may wear them home, and they'll return here within 12 hours after they leave the manor."

"Please explain how they work so it's done correctly," Harry said and winked at Hermione.

Mattie did as asked, and then asked for underwear sizes as Harry high-tailed it out of the room. "I heard the laughter you lot, your knicker sizes are none of my business." He yelled back then returned to the room once he heard Mattie pop away.

"Mum must have loved Harrods' sales, Mattie showed me a room full of men and women's underwear still in the original plastic. It was all different sizes. I hope you like white because it's all white. Let me steal Hermione and she can fix that with a color charm." Harry said and drug Hermione from the room. He took her to his bedroom suite and sniggered, as her eyes grew large.

"Hermione it's a bedroom suite and that is all it is. Yes, it's nice and it took me a while to get used to it. Now come here and pick a wand or rather let one pick you. Just hold them one at a time yours will let you know it belongs to you." Harry said and smiled.

She found one that was clear with a swirl of brown from handle to tip. He told her to do the light charm and closed his eyes. He could still tell when she lit up the room and said _Nox_.

"Wow Harry that's one powerful wand," Hermione said holding the wand with reverence. She suddenly turned and kissed Harry on the lips. He may have been stunned but not so much that he didn't return the kiss.

"Now that's WOW, definitely wow," Harry said and grinned. Then asked, "Hermione I know we're a bit young but would you be my girlfriend."

"YES," she yelled, and Mattie popped in then popped back out again. "Just like Master James," she said as she left.

They shared another kiss then returned to the adult Granger's bedroom.

"Hermione here is two wand holsters. Use the new wand in your left hand, and at school use your normal wand. We'll practice here with your left hand. To call a wand after you put it in the holster, say left wand or right wand in your mind, and it will come to your hand. Tomorrow, we'll bond the new wand to you and no one can take it from you or use it if they could. One of these days, we'll learn how to make more of them. Dan, Emma, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend and for some strange reason she decided to say yes." Harry said and waited for her parents to object.

"No surprise there Harry, and I approve," Emma replied.

"Emma said it, as well as I could, and I also approve," Dan said, which got him a hug from his daughter.

"What time do you usually eat breakfast on weekends?" Harry asked and he was told 07:00.

"I'll tell the elves. I'm up at six so that works well for me. I do a thirty-minute workout then shower before I eat breakfast. Good night, I'll see you in the morning," Harry said and kissed Hermione briefly.

Harry popped down to his suite and read for an hour before drifting off to sleep. He had happy dreams about a brown-eyed bushy headed girl who was now his girlfriend. The next morning over breakfast, he told them about Potter Industries, and how it was his mother's charms work that got things started. Then he chided Hermione a bit by saying she was sharing her magic to make money that was used to do research into new areas to make more money.

"Hermione one thing I forgot to say last night is that Sirius and Dad were blood brothers, and Sirius adopted me before he left for the US. That was mostly to cut Draco out of any claim to the House of Black fortune. He did that by making me head of House Black. Before he did that, he annulled the marriages of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange because their husbands broke their marriage contracts. Then he cast them both from the family, which reduces their magic by two-thirds. Draco Malfoy is now Draco NoName, and is considered a bastard. While he is not a pauper, his living arrangements are more on the order of a janitor in the Muggle world. I wanted to see him one more time to ask him how it feels, but that would make me as petty as him." Harry told them, and watched Hermione's face change from shock to a smile.

"It couldn't have happened to a nicer person. Maybe he won't be such a git next year." She replied.

"He won't be at Hogwarts, Durmstrang, or Beauxbatons next year Hermione. None of the top schools take students cast out of Ancient or Noble Houses. For whatever reason the Hogwarts charter doesn't allow it, Durmstrang is a pureblood only school and being cast out ended his pureblood status. I suspect the Beauxbatons charter is like the Hogwarts charter. However, there are a lot of lesser schools he can attend. The Malfoys bought their title, which is only recognized here in England." Harry paused and sipped the coffee he was holding.

Harry then told them a lot of what happened at Gringotts including Ragnok declaring that he had defeated Voldemort and gained his assets by rights of conquest.

"You, you defeated Voldemort and got his assets, including those of the Death Eaters by rights of conquest," Hermione stuttered.

"Yep, I defeated him at least three times and part of what I received was Tom Marvolo Riddle's 30 percent ownership of Hogwarts. He was the last Slytherin heir and declared dead by Gringotts. Voldemort is not considered human, so he cannot be the heir of Slytherin. It gets real quirky in the laws. However, the Slytherin thing is separate from Voldemort. It was Tom Riddle, who tried to kill me as a child. At least, the law says that, but I defeated him and Voldemort which confuses me, but that's why I hired Tonks, Tonks, and Mitchell. The purebloods made these laws and are now screaming how unfair they are," Harry said with a smirk. He noticed Hermione was now smiling.

"So you own sixty percent of Hogwarts making you the majority owner." She replied.

"Not quite but close, I had an heir test while I was at Gringotts. Mum was the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. The house of Ravenclaw is maternal, so I can't wear the ring and receive the magic of the house. However, I do have access to her vault and control her 20 percent of Hogwarts. I own 80 percent of the school. I control the wards and disbanded the Board of Governors. I can fire Dumbledore if I wish," Harry told the shocked Grangers.

"I almost forgot Sirius brought the Tonks ladies back into the family, so I have a first and second cousin giving me a living family. Not that it means much, but I cast Petunia out mostly to ensure she couldn't get her grubby paws on anything. Now Hermione I'll give you a choice. We can demonstrate magic for your parents, or you can meet mine. We'll do both today, but you choose the order." Harry said with a lopsided grin as he saw her mind going through the possibilities.

"Parents first then magic please," She replied, shocking Harry and her parents.

Harry stood and moved her chair away from the table then took her hand and led them to his suite.

"These are my sleeping quarters," he said and continued passed his door.

He opened the door to the portrait room and led them to his parents.

"Mum, Dad this is Hermione Granger and her parents, Daniel, and Emma. These are my parents James and Lily Potter. To their right is my paternal grandparents Lord Charlus, and Lady Dorea Potter. Coming through their portrait is Lord Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Godric this is…" Harry was cut off.

"I heard you, grandson, as did the others. Now conjure seats for our guests," Godric chided Harry and smiled. Harry wandlessly conjured two love seats in brown leather.

"Alright I'll give a short history lesson first. This house is actually headed by Myrddin Emrys or Merlin. However, they didn't do portraits during his lifetime. The Gryffindor ring is actually his and is sentient meaning that Merlin, and I speak to Harry though the ring. I was born here and left to become a Knight. After many battles, I was given the title Earl of Aberdeen, and I roamed the land learning magic. I met Rowena Ravenclaw the smartest witch of her age much like Hermione and Lily. We met Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin and decided we needed to consolidate learning magic. Thus, Hogwarts was born."

"Sal and I wanted it to be an equal partnership but Rowena and Helga said no. They ended up agreeing to be 20 percent owners and Sal and I held 30 percent each. Sal's wife was killed, and Sal left to hunt those who had murdered his wife and oldest son. Rowena and I raised his daughter and youngest son but changed their names. Helga married late in life and had a daughter. Helga was a healer among other things, including possessing the sight. Her current heir is at Hogwarts and looked down on because she possesses the sight but keeps it hidden."

"That's enough of the history of Hogwarts. Your current Minister refuses to recognize you're still at war. This Voldemort character is trying to return. His followers know that, and he will eventually surface again. He hates the fact he is a half-blood bastard, and targets those least able to defend themselves. That group includes you, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and your daughter. To this end, the purebloods have done everything they can to ensure that you cannot protect yourselves. Hermione this includes the restriction on underage magic. Most purebloods ward their property or at least a training room so their children can practice magic."

"While there are several solutions to the problem of protecting you the best and strongest is a betrothal contract between the House of Potter and House of Granger. In effect, once it is signed you to become Granger-Potter with all the rights of a Most Ancient Noble House. The law considers you purebloods since Harry is emancipated Hermione would be also. This gives her the right to perform magic within the Statute of Secrecy. However, Daniel it also gives you and Emma the right to defend yourselves by any means available. If you're attacked and you have a gun, you can blow the attackers away, and you cannot be tried for it." Godric paused so his words could sink in.

"Right now if you did that, you would be tried by a biased court and executed. You cannot murder someone of course. However, if a pureblood or anyone else insults you, you have the right to kill them. This is stupid I know, but keep in mind the pureblood bigots made the laws to keep half-bloods and Muggleborns in their place. The other thing is that Harry as Head of House can punish anyone for an offense against a member of his house. This punishment may take the form of a fine, or a declared blood feud. That is strictly up to Harry. Harry if you declare a blood feud the object is to wipe out the entire family and their allies," Godric informed the shocked humans. The Grangers noticed that Harry was a shocked as they were.

"Hermione don't get me wrong, because I'm for a betrothal with you. Dad, Mum is this really our best option? Obviously, I want the Grangers protected and in the best way possible. However, no way do I want to control their lives. It wouldn't be fair to them, and I'm damn sure not qualified to do it." Harry asked his parents hoping there was a better way but also wanting the betrothal.

"Son, what Godric didn't say is that the magic of the contract protects both of you. Love, lust, and other potions would have no effect on you and Hermione. Their use against either of you is considered line theft and punishable by death. Your betrothal rings will also protect your minds from invasion and the Imperius curse. For Dan and Emma, as family you can provide them the best wards, and portkey or portals to safety. Since Ragnok made you a Goblin Friend, they would be considered the same as members of your family. This means, if they bank at Gringotts, they get one hell of a tax break over what Muggle pay. Their Muggle tax would be paid from Gringotts in gold."

"Dan if gold is ₤200 per ounce, and your tax bill is ₤2000 that would mean you would pay ten Galleons because Gringotts pays in gold bars not Galleons. That isn't the primary reason to accept a contract, but it is a side benefit. Harry it is the best way to protect them. The contract can be written so that you and Hermione have an out before a certain age. Normally, the age is either 21 or 25. However, to void the contract it must be voided in writing and signed by both parties. This prevents one getting angry and verbally voiding the contract then wishing they hadn't. Harry given the circumstance if it were me, I'd already be at the bank signing the contract son." James told his son and future daughter in law.

"Well as I said I'm for it, but I want what's best for Hermione and her parents," Harry said and found Hermione in his lap and her mouth on his.

"Hermione Jane, act like the lady you are," her mother said but not too fiercely.

Dan looked at Emma, who nodded then he said, "Well it looks like Hermione approves and we as her parents do as well."

"Harry, send one of the elves to Gringotts requesting an appointment as soon as possible. I don't trust Dumbledore. He may be out of the country, but he still knows what is going on." Godric stated.

Harry summoned parchment and a quill and wrote a quick note. He called Dobby and sent the note to Hooknose. Five minutes later Dobby returned with a note saying Ragnok would meet them in 30 minutes. Harry suggested formal robes since they were meeting the leader of the Goblin Nation. After telling the portraits, they would return to the room after leaving the bank, they left to change clothes. Harry led the Grangers to the permanent portal next to a fireplace, and pushed two numbers on a keypad.

Seeing the look on Hermione's face Harry explained, "This is the first installed multi-destination permanent portal from Potter Industries. Our destination is my account manager's outer office at Gringotts. When the distant end activates his wards signal him that someone is coming through."

End chapter 2

**A/N: Remember this story is not complete and is up for adoption. What I used to be able to write or edit in two hours now takes well over a day. My ability to concentrate is shot to hell.**


	3. Dreams and Their Results 3

**3 Dreams and Their Results**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011** **and this chapter was last grammar checked 7/6/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption. Honestly, it's more of a first draft than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or reread canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 3**

**19 June 1993 – Gringotts**

Harry walked through the portal to Hooknose's office last, and it closed behind him.

"Good morning Hooknose, this is Mr. Daniel Granger, Mrs. Emma Granger, and Miss Hermione Granger. This is my account manager and friend Hooknose," Harry stated shocking Hooknose to be called a friend.

"Please follow me, Chief Ragnok wants to see Lord Potter," Hooknose said and led them to Ragnok's office.

"Good morning Harry, this must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione. I am Ragnok please sit while we talk. Would you like refreshments?" Ragnok asked, but everyone said "no thank you we're fine."

"Mr. Granger here is the standard betrothal contract for the Head of an Ancient and Most Noble House. You are most welcome to have an attorney look at it. However, the wording is the same the Royal Family uses except for the out clauses, bride price, and dowry. The out clause says that they must make the decision to marry or void the contract in writing on or before Harry turns 22. Harry is the youngest and is the reason he is named not Hermione. The bride price and dowry are negotiable of course." Ragnok grinned.

"Now Harry likes to stick it to pureblood traditionalists so if I may suggest a bride price of ₲100,001 and dowry of ₲100,000. This means only one galleon exchanges hands, but the contract becomes the largest in history. If Hermione voids the contract, Mr. Granger must return the Galleon within seven days. If Harry voids the contract, Mr. Granger keeps the Galleon. Harry the bride price becomes public record, but the dowry does not until you become engaged." Ragnok said in his dry business voice.

Harry laughed and said, "Ragnok that's priceless. By the time, we become engaged only one wizard in five or six hundred will connect the bride price and dowry. I come off as someone who loves his betrothed so much he paid the highest bride price in history. Hermione becomes the girl who was worth more than any other. The purebloods know I'm serious about protecting her and her family. They now fear that I'll declare a blood feud if she or the Grangers are affronted in any way. They will know to cast a hex at her may get them killed without warning. This is the best prank ever."

"I have to ask this, what is a normal bride price and dowry?" Dan asked shocked by the amount tossed about like penny candy.

"They average 10 to 15 thousand and the previous high was 20 thousand. What Harry didn't say is that your dowry says you think she's worth more than gold. His bride price indicates that he was willing to pay even more, which makes her very precious to him." Ragnok stated.

Dan finished reading the contract and asked where to sign it. Ragnok then offered a pen or blood quill telling Dan the difference. Dan signed in blood as did Harry.

"I took the liberty of sending for the Potter betrothal rings Harry. Tradition says Hermione picks the pair." Ragnok told Harry, and Harry agreed. Ragnok continued, "Hermione the betrothal ring becomes an engagement ring once you accept his proposal. The rings show the engagement ring and both wedding rings. The major stone does not appear on the betrothal ring. Harry's betrothal ring will show as a Celtic Knot until you're married then it becomes what you see now."

When Ragnok opened the box, Hermione and Emma almost fainted. That was not because of the nearly 100 rings, but at their beauty and worth. With a shaking hand, Hermione selected a ring with a diamond surrounded by small emeralds that matched Harry's eyes. She handed the ring to Harry then picked up the accompanying man's ring. They slipped the rings on each other's ring finger. Dan almost lost it when they started to glow but something held him in his seat and stopped him from talking. The glow changed colors several times then seemed to settle on gold. Twelve minutes after the rings were placed the glow receded, and the magic retreated to a line between the rings then disappeared.

Dan started to say something but Ragnok held his right hand up and said, "I assume you two have kissed on the lips."

The young couple nodded. "Hooknose, get the book please," Ragnok said almost as a command. Hooknose ran from the office, and returned with a large tome and handed it to Ragnok.

Ragnok opened the book to the last page, and his eyes lit up. "This is the book of bonds." Ragnok said and turned the book, so they could read it.

_Harry James Potter-Gryffindor, born 31 July 1980_

_Hermione Jean Granger, born 19 September 1979_

_Soul bond dated: moon (month) 3, day 6, year 77 A.D._

_Bond accepted, and couple married: 25 June 1993, at 19:38 hours_

"Married?" four voices stated and three, two females and a young male fainted.

"Mr. Granger there are only two ways for the entry to appear, this is one of them. The other is if the bond was not accepted by the time Harry turned 25. Had they married someone else they would have never been happy and always would have known that something or someone was missing. I believe you, and your wife would refer to this as a marriage made in heaven. For you, the hard part is their age and the fact they will need close contact for the next month." Ragnok paused what the human's reaction would be to his next words.

"This means they must sleep together. You could separate them, but it wouldn't help as she would go to him, or he would go to her. Their magic will ensure that happens. I have seen other bonds in my life, but only two others neither was as strong. Magically Harry is as powerful as Merlin or maybe even more so. Hermione will gain in power and knowledge. Once you signed the contract, you became a part of Harry's family. As such, you are now considered a Goblin Friend. This adds to your protection, and Hooknose will explain the other benefits to you. As a father, I know this is hard to take especially when it comes as a surprise. I see they are coming around," Ragnok told a shocked Daniel Granger.

"Hermione I swear I didn't know about this," Harry said, and then saw the hurt look on her face.

"Hermione I'm not sorry it happened. However, you have to admit that coming to sign a betrothal contract, and finding out you're married already is a bit surprising. I hoped to ask you to marry me on my 16th birthday then get married the next year." Harry told her, and Hermione's face lit up.

"Harry, Ragnok explained it to me, and it's no one's fault. There is something we need to discuss at home, and some complications because of your ages and British law. I'm sure my wife and daughter will want a formal wedding later. I'm just as sure you'll agree and do what they want. From my perspective, I've gained a son," Dan replied, and Emma nodded trying to find her voice.

"Harry, Fudge, and Umbridge are in Azkaban. Amelia Bones is now Minister of Magic for Great Britain. Dumbledore has found out your relatives moved, and you disappeared. He has tried to reactivate his bird club with little success. We found a bit over ₲20,000 from your trust vault he hasn't accounted for so we put a hold on all of his vaults. If he comes up with the receipts, then he is in the clear if not he is ours to deal with. You need to name a new trustee for the Potter Foundation. You may want to look over those that Dumbledore gave scholarships to, and make some changes there." Ragnok took a sip of water that appeared on desk.

"For trustee, I suggest Ted Tonks as he's your attorney and family. I think Andromeda should be your proxy on the Wizengamot she is for Sirius until he returns. As you know, your family now includes the Grangers, and they are now Goblin Friends. I think that brings us up to date except if it fits your schedule, we want to render the basilisk this coming Monday." Ragnok suggested with a smile, thinking Harry was taking this better than he would, or the boy was still in shock.

"Monday is good for me. Hermione, do you want to see the Chamber of Secrets, and the beast that nearly killed you and the others? Ragnok, about the other item we seek. Could Dobby bring it to us safely?" Harry asked.

"He could, but I suggest using dragon-hide gloves and a lead box." Ragnok replied

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry sir. Congratulations Mistress Mione."

"Dobby do you know where the 'Come and Go Room' in Hogwarts is?" Harry asked.

"Dobby knows Harry sir."

"Do you know what Ravenclaw's diadem looks like? I've heard a model of it is on her head in the Ravenclaw common room." Harry asked.

"Dobby knows Harry sir. Dobby has seen it in the come and go room."

"Use dragon-hide gloves, and put it in a lead box then bring it to Ragnok please. Dobby this is very important," Harry said and the elf popped away.

Five minutes later, Dobby popped back in and handed a lead box to Ragnok. Ragnok cracked the lid open slightly and waved a hand over it then nodded to Harry. Now all that was left was the cup and Tom Marvolo Riddle's primary soul piece. Everyone saw Ragnok and Harry visibly relax. Voldemort wasn't neutered, but he was a hell of a lot less powerful than he was two weeks ago.

"Thank you Ragnok, my friend, we've taken enough of your time unless Dan and Emma have questions we'll finish our business with Hooknose and meet you Monday at 08:00. The only ones in Hogwarts castle should be McGonagall, Flitwick, and maybe Hagrid. I doubt it will be necessary, but I can ask Hogwarts to lock them up. I hope they'll want to see the Chamber of Secrets and not make a scene. I need to find a good camera." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, if you read about your phone you would find it was a magical camera." Hermione said.

"Hermione Jane Potter, wives are supposed to remind their forgetful husbands of such mundane things. So I thank you for doing your duty Lady Potter," Harry retorted and gave her the lopsided grin.

Her mouth opened and closed three times then she shook her head and said nothing. She realized she had been called Hermione Potter for the first time in her life. Harry stood and held out his hand to help her stand. They followed Hooknose after bidding Ragnok goodbye. Hermione was glad Harry held her, since her knees were weak as she realized she was really married to the man of her dreams. Harry was having similar thoughts centered on his brown-eyed girl...err...wife.

After Hooknose told the Grangers what being a goblin friend meant Harry was as surprised as they were. Harry had Hooknose set up a vault for the Grangers and put a million Galleons in it from the Lestrange vault. Dan started to argue, but Hooknose said this was usual for a head of a house to do. However, he suggested Harry raise it to ten million, which was still less than one-tenth of one percent of his cash. Harry shrugged and said fifteen million for now. Hooknose handed Hermione a debit card and a lady's hand purse. He told her how to use them and their features. Her eyes were on the name, Countess Hermione Potter. Hooknose then did the same with Dan and Emma.

Hooknose told them, "Like Lord Potter, your card limit is 500,000 in whatever currency except Italian where it's unlimited. Gringotts pays as receipts arrive so in effect there is no limit except for possibly a few minutes. Think in whatever currency you want if you're paying cash. As an example in the U.S., think U.S. dollars, two thousand five hundred. The money will appear in the largest denominations that are commonly used. In the United States, it would be $100 bills. We suggest that you use cash only for small purchases as many governments are tracking cash due to drug lords using cash."

"Hooknose I don't know what I would do without you and I damn sure don't want to find out. I have nothing else and if the Grangers don't we'll see you Monday at Hogwarts." Harry said then stood and bowed. The Grangers and Hermione followed suit. Hooknose returned the bow and smiled. He really liked this wizard and was thinking of him as a son. He didn't tell Harry, but they had already counted over 650 million Galleons and hadn't started on those of the Voldemort supporters. They could reduce his and his family's fees and still make millions per month. He decided to interview Griphook as an assistant since he was the first goblin Harry had met and was kind to.

[Scene Break - Potter Manor]

The portal closed behind Harry, and Mattie said lunch would be ready in 15 minutes. Harry explained that was her way telling it was time to change clothes and wash up for lunch.

"Mistress Mione, where are you going? Your things are in the Master suite." Mattie said as Hermione was walking for the stairs.

Emma started to say something, but Dan took her elbow and led her upstairs. In their room, Dan explained what Ragnok had told him.

"Well I don't think either of them are ready for sex yet. Hermione will put the move on Harry when she is ready, since he's both clueless and honorable." Emma said with a giggle.

"Except for their age I couldn't have picked a better man for my daughter. I'm not crazy about his fame, but he handles it well. Ragnok said that not only does Harry provide us protection the Goblin Nation does also." Dan told Emma and smiled at his wife suspecting Hermione was in for the talk again.

When they entered the master suite, Hermione grabbed Harry and kissed him soundly.

"Harry, I thought you would be furious about the way things turned out, and us being married. I was surprised, but to be honest I'm happy if you are. For the first time ever I feel complete. It always seemed like part of me was missing, and now I've found it and couldn't be happier. I'm rambling again aren't I?" Hermione said in a rush as she shed her dress robes. She noticed clothes for her on the huge bed, and slipped into a pair of blue jeans and put on a beige blouse.

"Hermione love, slow down please. I'm happy we're married, but I would have rather done it right you know. We would date, and I would ask Dan for permission to ask you to marry me. God only knows why, but you would say yes. We would be engaged for a year, and then we get married, and I would give you the wedding and honeymoon of your dreams. Then we'd come here and live while we had about one hundred children and worked with Potter Industries. In our spare time, we would make the wizard world a better place while keeping most of its traditions." Harry told his new wife, as he changed into black jeans and a maroon shirt with an open collar.

She followed him into the bathroom, and hers eyes got big. "Harry this is huge and awesome as well. Have you used the tub yet?"

"Yes, it helps me relax and think. Did you use yours last night?" Harry asked picturing his wife enjoying herself in the tub with him at her side.

"Yes and it was great, but this is huge. Tonight, we both relax in here my husband." Hermione said with a wicked grin as Harry gulped. He may have been thinking about it, but it becoming a reality was entirely different.

They washed and headed to the kitchen hand in hand. Dan and Emma joined them as they passed the staircase.

"You do know Harry that Dan and I could get used to being spoiled like this." Emma joked and let him know she was joking.

"Actually I'd feel better if you moved in upstairs. I could put a portal to your dental clinic, and you could just walk through it while you lived here. I can tie a portal into the one between Madam Malkin's and Harrods since it was supplied by Potter Industries. The elves do the grocery shopping from both worlds. We have somewhere around twenty properties around the world, including our own island near Singapore. Travel is by portal, so there is no customs or other things to go through. Gringotts takes care of our passports and other paperwork, so we are legal wherever we go. I do want to visit Sirius next week sometime. Have you been to Arizona?" Harry asked showing his excitement.

"No but we have talked about it," Dan answered and added, "We have also wanted to see Las Vegas, especially the show at the Mirage Resort and Casino. Unfortunately, there isn't much for those under 21 to do there."

"Dan it's a resort that is trying to cater to families. I own about 12 percent of the stock and it's a milk cow or so Hooknose said. The only thing Hermione and I couldn't do is gamble in public. However, they have classes for those our age that include not only how to play but the dangers of gambling, and how to avoid it becoming addicting. They're also offering free counseling to gambling addicts whom they identify. The Luxor is another one I have stock in, and it does the same thing. Both places have a magical section and ensure that a wizard can't cheat. However, they are two of only a few that do things the right way." Harry said shocking them with his knowledge, especially Hermione.

"Hermione love, I had to check this all out when we found out Sirius needed a dry climate. Las Vegas was an option that was rejected, as was Phoenix because of the smog in both places. I have the equivalent to the presidential suite at both places except my suites are larger and more luxurious. The suite and meals are complementary for stockholders and their family, so other than gambling, transportation, and spending money, there is little other expense. Our transportation may also be free as a major shareholder. Your debit card identifies you as a major shareholder family member. In the USA if you own five percent or more of a stock you're considered a major shareholder." Harry informed his new family as they ate.

Hermione noticed Harry was eating more vegetables and only a small portion of lean meat. She would ask later. He did eat more, but his selection was a lot different from what he ate at school. After a good lunch, they went back to the portrait room.

[Scene Break]

"Married, Harry James Potter, how the hell are you married at twelve," Lily yelled.

"I take it grandson, that if your mother would quit screaming long enough to listen, that you would tell us you and Lady Hermione are a soul bonded couple." Godric said, and the room got quiet.

"That's true grandfather Godric. The entry was 77 A.D. if I remember correctly. In addition, we were married when we kissed last evening at 19:38 hours. A kiss to remember I might add since it was the first I had on my lips. Now Mum you can accept this for what it is and be happy for us, or we leave this room now." Harry said and put his arm around Hermione.

"Harry I'm just shocked but if you're happy son I'm happy for you. But someone will tell me about soul bonds, or I'll get extremely pissed off. I've never heard of a soul bond," Lily stated.

"Lily, think marriage made in heaven, which was Ragnok said we would normally call it." Emma told her counterpart.

"Ok that I understand, and knowing the wizard world, they protect the bond by recognizing it as a marriage. That somehow makes sense to me, which scares the shit out of me because so much of what the bigots do makes no sense at all." Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at his Mum's language in front of his wife and in laws.

"Wrong Lily, its magic herself that recognizes the bond as complete when they kiss, and it declares them married. In 1932, a pureblood bigot pushed so hard for a law stating that a soul bond was not a marriage that he lost his magic. When the walls of the Wizengamot chamber say, 'I am magic, and I declare marriages not you puny wizards' it's enough to make you mess your drawers. I'll just say there were a lot of cleaning charms used in the chamber that day." Charlus Potter stated, and Dorea confirmed it saying she was in the gallery.

"I really wanted a picture of Dumbledore with brown down the back of his orange robes." Charlus added, and everyone laughed.

"All right Dad I get it, and I apologize to Hermione. I just would rather you could have been able to go through the courting and wedding process. Harry is so much like his father I'll not ask if he did or said something dumb." Lily told Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Actually he did better than I expected. He told me how he wanted to do the whole thing, including asking my father for permission to ask me. No boy I've heard of does that any more. I think at times that Harry rushes into things without a plan. And he scares the hell out of me when he flies. But he is the best flyer at school and has yet to miss catching the snitch." Hermione told Lily, and they were joined by Emma crying. All Harry could think to do was to rub Hermione back in support. He noticed Dan and his Dad were doing the same thing, so he didn't feel quite as helpless.

"All right enough already," Godric interrupted. "Hermione, why do you need to be first in everything? I notice this especially with getting your hand up in class?"

"I haven't thought about it. It's just something I've always done since I know the answer to the questions," She said with a frown.

"I understand but do you recognize the cost of doing that?" Godric asked.

"Cost, what cost?" Hermione asked showing she was puzzled.

"Well I think you could number your friends with two fingers, and only one of them is a true friend and he is now your husband. Others no longer bother putting their hands up and the Professors get tired of calling on one student all of the time. It's difficult to evaluate others when the same student has her hand waving in the air like a mad woman. Hermione, people learn differently, and they should be tested differently. Some do well on a verbal test where they fail at written tests. Others could not care less about theory, but let them practice and they'll blow the practical away. The same is true about study habits. Hermione you should see yourself weeks before exams, it's a wonder you haven't had a breakdown. You get so pushy even I would run and hide from your wrath." Godric said knowing she would be upset.

Harry kept hoping she wouldn't ask him if it was true.

"Harry is Godric right?" she asked, and Harry shuddered.

"After I got to the Dursleys and was locked in my room I got to thinking about several things including why you and Ron were friends with me. I made a list of why I would like or dislike each of you. Reasons to like Ron had one entry, that he was my first friend ever. The reasons not to like were much larger. When it came to you, the lists were reversed. Your not to like list has two entries. First is the 'pushy when it comes to studying', the other is your unquestioning respect for authority figures like Snape. Hermione, respect is earned not given freely. I'll show you the lists because I'm going to do the same for some other people, including Dumbledore. My problem is I can't think of anything to like about the controlling bastard. If he starts his usual crap when we get back to school he may find himself on the outside looking in," Harry said waiting for the explosion.

Hermione sighed and said, "The funny thing here is that I did something similar I just didn't write it in a list. I find it hard to be objective about myself. But if my best friend thinks I'm pushy, then there is a good chance I am. That is something that can, and will be changed. I also noticed our circle of friends is three including me. The only reason I even talk to Ron is that he is your friend, and I wanted to be your friend. He has done some things that I should have told you about but didn't. I didn't want to be the one to bust your first friendship up, or worse drive you away from me." Harry squeezed her showing that he supported her.

"James I think the potion queen's plan just got shot to hell," Lily said.

"That was done when they kissed. Molly won't be happy and will probably send another Howler. You need to teach Harry how to send one back at about ten times the volume and to make sure Arthur is there when it releases. Arthur isn't the brightest bulb in the package, but he understands pureblood tradition and the difference between upper and lower houses. The last thing the Weasleys need is a blood feud with the Potter clan and allies. Yes, Hermione I'm sure Lily will teach you as well since you're our daughter. Don't forget to teach your wife how to use the grimoires son." James said.

"Daaaad you just got me in so much trouble. She'll now camp out in the library and quit eating until she's read every book twice." Harry stated looking seriously pissed at his father.

"I will not you git," Hermione said and slapped the back of Harry's head.

"Ahh yes another Potter woman already," Dorea said, "Hermione it seems the vast majority of Potter wives had to smack the back of their husband's heads to keep them in line. Welcome to the club my dear."

"I think she learned that from her mother, Harry," Dan said, and he got smacked.

"I promised my lovely wife that we could show her parents magic. Mum what is the difference in the wands you left me?" Harry asked.

"They're actually a silicone based glass and stone mixture with various core materials added during the pulling, or growth process. Most have five or six core materials of different composition. Those are a Griffin's feather, mane hair, tail hair, or blood freely given. From a Unicorn, we use a sliver of its horn, mane hair, tail hair, and blood freely given. The Hippogryph is same as the Griffin except for the mane hair since they don't have a mane. We use dragons scale slivers, tongue sliver, tooth, claw, and blood. Normally, we get these from a Horntail. A Phoenix may give us various feathers, tears, and blood. Some Centaurs will provide hair from their tails and beards, and give a small amount of blood. Since the core is part of the shaft very little of each material is needed. A single Phoenix tail feather may produce ten or fifteen wands. Harry very few people can use one of these wands. Hermione, which one chose you? I suspect the clear one with the brown stripes." Lily said as Hermione's face confirmed Lily's statement.

Hermione slid it into her hand and showed it to Lily. "Harry, conjure a silver pin, so she can bond the wand to her, son." Harry did as his mother instructed and watched Hermione bond with the wand. Hermione's eyes grew large as the bond grew by the glow traveling from her wand through her hand and up her arm to her body.

"Alright you two check your Ollivander wands by waving your true wand over it. The incantation is _Vestigium Ostende _if the wand glows the trace has not been removed. The incantation to remove the trace is _At vestigium._" Harry and Hermione did as Lily said and their traces had been removed.

"The Ministry knows you're married, and Dumbledore will know it shortly. Harry Fawkes belongs to Hogwarts not Dumbledore. The castle, Alfred, and Fawkes knows your status so do not worry about Fawkes arriving. He is now your spy in Dumbledore office. He can understand you when you speak in your mind. He talks by sending images, unless you can understand his song. As a Parselmouth, you should be able to understand him. That tongue is understood by reptiles, Phoenix, some Acromantulas, Thestrals, and some others," Godric told them.

"Thank you all, we'll be back no later than tomorrow." Harry said and led the others to the practice room in the basement.

On the way Emma held Hermione back a bit and asked her how Potter Manor compared to her dream.

"Mum, from what I can tell the difference is that it's bigger because I only saw the bottom floor and it's almost exactly what I saw in my dream." Hermione nearly gushed.

"I'm not at all surprised," Emma replied as they reached the training room door.

[Scene Break]

"Dan, Emma, please stay in your chairs. You're behind protective wards that absorb hexes. A wand is a dangerous weapon that can maim or kill accidentally or on purpose." Harry said then turned and his wand appeared in his left hand and five dummies at the far end of the room exploded.

"Hermione what curse did I use?" Harry asked.

"_Reducto_," Hermione said with confidence.

Harry turned and repaired dummies, then the wand swept across his body and the dummies blew into little pieces. Harry swept his wand again and the dummies repaired themselves.

"The second time was _Reducto_ the first was _Stupefy_," Harry told his shocked spouse.

Harry pointed his wand and the arm on the middle dummy started smoking.

"Stinging hex that I pushed a bit of power into and held," Harry stated.

"Ok that's where we're headed, but let's start simple with some transfiguration. There are rocks, small pieces of wood, and some cans. How about doing a rock into a slab?" Harry asked and Hermione frowned but did it anyway.

"Why would I ask you for that?" Harry asked beating her to it.

"Ah yes, I can't block an unforgivable with a small rock, but I can block one with the slab." Hermione answered.

"Ten points to Mrs. Potter." Harry said, "Now transfigure a piece of wood into a three seat couch in dark-blue leather please." Harry said. Hermione thought a moment then performed the transformation.

"Good now change the couch to a lion." Harry requested.

When she finished Harry said, "Only two points for the lion, the mane is ragged Mrs. Potter what were you thinking? You know you must picture the end result in full detail, before the transfiguration can occur correctly." Harry said in his McGonagall voice that caused Hermione to look for the Professor.

"You git, you sounded just like her," Hermione said then giggled.

"Ok here's what I want you to try. First picture what you want and then command your magic to do it without words. Just use your mind and imagine what you want and tell, not ask, your magic to produce what you see." Harry told her quietly and tenderly while looking into her eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes, then took a deep breath, and pointed her wand at a piece of wood and flicked it. A full-grown lion replaced the wood.

"Fifty points to Mrs. Potter plus a hundred kisses," Harry stated and Hermione blushed from her hairline down and her parents clapped.

"Yes, I'm married to the smartest witch of any age. It took the dumb one here two hours to get that right." Harry said and hugged his wife. "Ok, put the wand away please my dear. Close your eyes and look inward you're looking for a light or a pool. It's rare for your magic to be something else, but it's not unheard of either. If you see a light or a pool, nod your head."

Harry rubbed her back in slow tender circles for about five minutes or more then she nodded.

"Picture your blue flame in your left palm and tell the light to produce the flame in that hand." Harry told her and turned her left palm up.

When the flame appeared, he whispered, "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and saw the flame. Her shock at it working caused her to lose concentration and the flame went away.

"That my lovely wife is controlled wandless magic. Now log how it felt in that marvelous mind of yours because you'll need to recall it while you practice until it becomes second nature. I suggest you practice levitating small unbreakable things. Once you get that down, we can quickly go through the first-year books on charms and transfiguration. Then next years as well and I'll add some shields and offensive magic. If you get tired stop immediately, do not push it. I'll let you read Mum's first journal but Hermione you must do things in order and not skip around randomly." Harry said and hugged her again.

"It's time to go to the swimming pool and teach your husband to swim." Harry said. Then he turned to Dan and Emma and added, "The clothes in the closet will be anything you picture. If you want anything from your home just ask Dobby to get it. I got to pick last night's movie so it's the ladies turn tonight and Dan's tomorrow night. Hermione I think Dobby put your clothes in the lady's side of the closet in our room." Harry said and it hit Hermione that he was already thinking in terms of our and was comfortable with it.

"Mistress Hermione what is you wanting prepared for dinner Ma'am." Mattie asked ignoring Harry.

"Mattie shouldn't you be asking Harry that?" a shocked Hermione asked the elf.

"No Ma'am you is Mistress not Harry sir. Harry sir is Master and does men things like play and fly or fight. Mistress is in charge of house, and she says what is served for dinner. Master Harry has some special needs while he is on potion, but it is mostly vegetables that go with most everything." Mattie told Hermione, who was now opening and closing her mouth.

"I think baked chicken, with French onion soup and a garden salad for starters, with fresh fruit for dessert. Harry I haven't seen you eat potatoes is rice on or off your diet?" Hermione asked.

"Actually I eat potatoes every other day but rice fried or boiled is alright. White meats, and fish or seafood is best until mid July. I'm supposed to limit my red meat intake. Surprisingly, I don't miss it as much as I thought I would. Mattie, cooks either chicken or turkey bacon for me in the mornings. Hedwig hooted at the chicken bacon the first morning, but now she pigs out on it. I'm ok with most green and yellow vegetables so whatever you like will be fine. If all goes as healer Mitchell thinks, I'll add five or six inches and around twenty pounds. Oliver will go spare but my Quidditch days or over until Voldemort is gone. Living is a hell of a lot more important to me than a stupid game. I'm not even that much of a fan I just like to fly, and that's a way to do it." Harry told Hermione which came as another shock and a pleasant surprise.

"Mattie I'll let you choose the vegetables please. You and I need to talk, and you may have to teach me some things, but I will listen and learn I promise." Hermione told the head elf which smiled.

"You are a lot like Miss Lily, Ma'am." She said and popped away.

"Harry James Potter did you tell her to do that to me?" Hermione asked but not harshly or accusingly.

"No dear, I was as surprised as you. I think that it was Dad and Mum. Many people believe there were four Marauders, but in their seventh year, they added Tiger Lily to their ranks as a secret member. I have it on good authority, that a Miss Lily Evans turned Professor McGonagall's hair green and silver. A James Potter and one Sirius Black spent a month in detention saying they didn't do it but wouldn't give up the one who did. She even turned Snape's hair pink, gave him red fingernails, and made the back of his robes transparent. To put things in perspective, she was his first friend, and he called her a filthy mudblood in sixth year. Like my supposed best friend who calls me things behind my back. As with what Mum did, what goes around comes around. If you were going to hurt Ron mentally where would you strike?" Harry asked with an evil grin that told her he had a plan and Ron wouldn't like the result.

"Normally with a git like him I'd go after his wallet and his pride. But Ron doesn't have money or much pride, for that matter." She said hitting the nail on the head.

"Ah contraire, my lovely bride I can and will hit both. You see I'm going to share the funds from the basilisk with the victims. The four people that were affected and**/**or helped the most get the highest percentage. That's Myrtle's family, Ginny, you, and Hagrid. Then Colin, Justin, and Penelope and last is my great friend Ron. Ron will get at most 20,000 Galleons, but when he bitches I'll drop that to 10 thousand, then to five and then zip." Harry paused and wandlessly conjured a goblet of water.

"First, he did no research with us. He played chess instead, and tried to drag me into that. Then when Ginny was taken, he insisted on getting Lockhart, which turned into a disaster that almost got all of us killed and a young Voldemort back to the land of the living. He ended up losing his wand to a man that could only do a memory wipe charm. When the charm backfired, I was fortunate not to be crushed by the ceiling caving in. The wand backfired and wiped Lockfart's memory. I asked Ron to clear some rock so Ginny and I could get back through the caved in mess, and then to watch a man with no memory. I kill the frigging basilisk and destroy Riddle." Harry took a sip and offered the goblet to Hermione.

"Ginny and I get to the cave in and Ron's asleep. Lockfart is who knows where, doing whatever. Ron didn't have his wand, so Ginny and I are moving rock when he finally wakes up. I ask where Lockfart and his wand are and get "I don't know he must be around somewhere." I was pissed and pointed my wand between his eyes and told him to get his frigging wand from the idiot or when I got through the mess, I would castrate him. Ginny and I get through and Ron trying baby talk to get the wand from Lockfart. I walked up to Gilderoy and took it from his hand. Ginny said if looks could kill, Ron would be dead. Then when I get out of the hospital wing, I hear all this shit about how Ron saved Gin while I did nothing. That shit stopped when I told him he had a choice either to tell the truth or duel. He admitted he lied and told what he knew, which boiled down to not much." He paused and Hermione passed him the goblet back.

"Now I have a Weasley as a former friend, and a fan girl whom I saved, that is also a Weasley. Then I got to thinking how I met them and in hindsight, and it looks like a setup. Dan what platform does the Hogwarts Express leave from?" Harry asked.

Dan answered, "Kings Cross Station platform 9 ¾."

"I imagine you've been there six times. As a student Molly Weasley was there least 14 times and as many as 42. Bill was there the same then Charlie, Percy, and the twins all went there. Why would you talk loud about Muggles there, and ask what platform the train was leaving from if you had been there that many times? Could the answer be you're looking for someone who was not told how to get to the train the first time? Especially if the boy had been mentally abused, and wanted to get away from his relatives who abused him?" Harry let that sink in.

"Then suppose said boy, was worth a fortune, but didn't know that or any other of the many traditions of the new world he was entering. He's a mushroom, let's keep him in the dark, and feed him bullshit. We can set him up to die because he has nothing to live for, and we can take his heritage when we step in and kill the bad guy. Dumbledore you son of a bitch I just figured out your plan old man," Harry almost shouted. Hermione turned white as the blood left her face. Dan and Emma sat back down and thought.

"Hermione, Molly Weasley is a potions mistress, or at the very least extremely good at making and using them. That's why my parents refer to her as the potions queen. Five will get you one hundred that the grand plan is to feed us potions pairing me with Ginny and you with Ron. Ron is lazy, and he won't learn magic. Arthur and Molly damn sure don't want to support him forever. Ginny has been raised to believe I'm to be her husband. I've found more than one parchment that had Mrs. Ginevra Molly Potter written all over it. Normally, I'd say fan girl, or girl with a crush but with the other stuff factored in I no longer believe that." Harry sipped from the goblet wishing he was older and the water was something stronger.

"I'm writing Ron and telling him we're married. I can send it through Gringotts. I'll also mention that if anything happens to us, my fortune will go to the DLME and Department of Mysteries since my father was an Auror, and Mum was an Unspeakable. I just may add that we'll have our own private quarters as a married couple, and sign it officially listing my titles. It will spoil their vacation but so what, I'll tell them we're going on a cruise around the world for a honeymoon, and that we may miss a month of school. Dumbledore will get a howler, and spend his time looking for us on various cruise ships. That is if he can afford it, with his vaults locked down and no access to mine."

"Harry that's evil and I love it," Hermione giggled and hugged her husband.

**Potter Manor**

While his wife was picking a bathing suit, Harry sat down at his desk and wrote to Ron.

_Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_I think the best way to handle this is straight to the point. The short story is that Hermione is now Lady Hermione Jane Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys-le Fay nee Granger Countess of Aberdeen. We met in London while we were shopping, and I showed her something she got excited about, and we kissed. Darn that was nice, and I wanted to do it again and again. But never mind that. Her father and I got to talking and decided we should become betrothed since I'm always in the middle of something bad. I figure it's a good way to protect us both. No potions or mind curses will work. So we trip off to Gringotts and write the contract and sign the thing then I send my account manager to the Potter vault for rings. Anyway, I get the ring box and let her choose her betrothal ring from over a hundred or more. Well, you know how girls are they have to look at all aspects of everything. Anyway, a long story short she picks our rings, and we put them on._

_Nearly an hour later, we wake up, my account manager, and the Head Goblin Ragnok, I think, is taking and waiting for a book. It turns out it's the Book of Bonds, Hermione and I are in it, and it shows that we are married. Talk about a surprise, a good one because I've loved her since the troll, but a shock none the less. Then guess what, we are emancipated and can do magic within the statute of secrecy of course. Also the Potter title and others are now mine, so I head to the second family vault and find a portrait of my parents and another of Godric Gryffindor, who is my grandfather several times removed. But since he calls me grandson and told us to call him grandfather, I don't care how far back he is. He named me his heir, and guess what, his ring belonged to Merlin, and I'm wearing it._

_Hermione is packing for our cruise around the world so this may be short since we leave in two hours. Hell mate we haven't looked to see what ship we're on or what the ports of call are, my account manager says it's the best and the suite will be awesome. I'm told it's rare for honeymooners to leave their cabin even for meals. We do have to do some business while we're gone. It seems like between the Potters, Gryffindors, le Feys, and Ravenclaw, we have about twenty, or more properties. The goblins say we need to pick one, oh yes, I forgot about Tom Riddle and Voldemort, I get their stuff too by right of conquest. That includes the Death Eaters properties and vaults. Bloody hell mate, oh that's right you're not my mate any more. Mates aren't jealous and lie about their friends or claim they did things their friend did. But since I've spent so much fucking time on this, I'll post it._

_Harry James Potter, Earl of Aberdeen_

_Head of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Emrys, le Fey, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin _

_Conqueror of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort_

P.S _No wedding present needed or wanted_.

Hermione read the letter, and it turned her tickle box on to the point she ran to the loo. She made a copy to frame after showing it to her parents and Harry's. Harry had Dobby take the letter to Hooknose to be sent to Gringotts Cairo Branch, and from there to Ron. She said she could picture the red face and the steam coming from his ears. She was willing to bet a Knut, they would be able to hear Molly from Egypt. That got Harry started laughing, and he would pause and snigger the rest of the evening.

They went to the pool, and Harry started swimming lessons. Hermione, Dan, and Emma said he was doing all right for just learning. However, Harry wasn't the most patient person in the world. It would take him most of the summer, but he thought it was worth doing. His family portraits all agreed.

They had baked chicken for dinner, and it was excellent as usual. Dan and Emma decided to move to the manor so Harry called Jack O'Day about a secure portal between the manor and their dental clinic. Dan said he would go with Jack to the clinic and for Jack to come during his normal work hours. Harry asked about security cameras Jack said he would need to survey the property, so he would know how many would be needed. Harry told Jack there was no hurry on the cameras. For Jack that meant the first thing Monday morning.

That night the two embarrassed teens went to their bedroom, where they would sleep together for the first time.

"Harry if we're going into the tub together we have to see each other naked. We both are smart enough to know we aren't fully grown yet. I think we should put our embarrassment aside and get undressed. We are married and there is no reason to be modest. If we don't expect too much, then we won't be disappointed," Hermione rattled off without seeming to take a breath indicating to Harry that she was nervous also.

"Hermione the difference is that I point, and you sit. And what I see determines how much I point and girls don't have that problem." Harry said stuttering now and then.

"Oh Harry it may bother you, but to me it's a compliment, because it shows that you like what you see." Hermione replied, and giggled at how both of them were acting and she told him that.

They turned their backs and undressed then turned around Harry gasped and said, "Wow" before he thought and his blood started rushing south.

"Oh my Harry you'll be huge." Hermione said before she thought then she turned red.

Harry held his hand out to help her into the tub. Once they got settled, he turned the jets on, and they relaxed while they talked. Sometime during the conversation, they kissed and Hermione ended up on Harry's lap. His member was under her slit, and she moved back and forth on it not really thinking what she was doing. It was making her feel good in a place only she had touched since she was a baby. Their kisses turned deeper then something stopped them.

"I know we're married and can do that Harry, but I'm not ready yet are you?" she asked in a husky voice.

"No, not really but I've read some things we can do without doing the penetration thing we aren't ready for." Harry said in a husky voice to match hers.

"You've read those kinds of books to have you?" Hermione said and wiggled on his lap, and he growled.

"Yes Seamus and Dean think they will shag every girl in the school. But after listening to them, I decided something wasn't right. Taking my best friend's approach, I did some research both wizard and Muggle. I wasn't surprised to find out, they are very similar." Harry told her, and let his last sentence hang.

Harry helped her from the tub and dried her back she returned the favor. In the bedroom, she put her knickers on, and he slipped his boxers on. They agreed for now they would only kiss and sleep and not grope each other. They went to bed for the first time together satisfied with the rules they decided on.

"Hermione, I love you and cannot stand the thought of you being away from me. I'm so glad we are married even though I would have done it different for you. The way things turned out couldn't be better from my point of view. You, my love, are my reasons to live long by your side. Except for your parents and very few others, the rest of the world can go to hell for all I care. I will do what is needed for our happiness and us. I am not the wizard world's savior or their banker. My family comes first, middle, and last." Harry stated then moved next to her, being careful where his hand went he placed his arm over her.

"Harry you're my husband, and I love you so much it is hard to describe. I've wanted this since I got to know the real you. It broke my heart to go home that first Christmas and leave you at Hogwarts. I was miserable and couldn't wait to get back to see you. There are many girls at Hogwarts, and other places, that write their name as Mrs. Potter. However, I'm the only actual Mrs. Potter. I still find it hard to believe that. As for what is sticking me in the back, and not sleeping like this, we aren't moving, and I'm wearing panties. So we do what we do, I've done the charm and taken the potion, knowing that it could happen. Ragnok says we need to be close together for at least 30 days for the bond to settle. Goodnight my love, please turn out the lights." Hermione said and then turned and kissed him.

She turned back over and moved close to him. Harry told her goodnight then the light went out but the moon gave a soft glow to the room. Fate looked down and smiled, Destiny had had her way with the boy long enough, and now Fate took over. At 06:00, Harry woke up from the best sleep ever, but he was hard as granite. It took a minute for his brain to kick in and discover what the feeling around his lower head was. He pulled back and said, "Oh shit."

"Damn it Harry that was feeling so good." Hermione said and then she giggled.

Harry got up and headed for the loo. His morning wood almost hurt, he knew it was a good thing he had boxers on and better that she had knickers on. He heard her enter her loo as he finished his morning ritual. They worked out and then took a quick shower and met Dan and Emma in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Dan, Emma, think about how you want your apartment. I'll talk to grandfather Charlus and find out how to have the house reconfigure the two bedrooms you and Hermione had. If that isn't enough, there is no one on the other side of you, so we can use those as well. All I ask is that you make it so you're comfortable. I've asked Jack for programmed magic carpets somewhat like an elevator. But they would be programmed to stop at a room instead of a floor. I'm thinking of one for each floor that returns to a central spot on the floor. Also, I think we need a family room down here. I don't want a TV in the formal sitting room. That's for business guests not friends and family. I need suggestions and help with that project."

"I also need to learn to drive, as does Hermione. I haven't looked at them all yet but there is a Lotus, Ferrari, and a Rolls Royce in the garage. There is room for at least eight more cars in there. Grandfather Charlus says Highway B1010 borders our property, and we can take it to B1012, then west to A132 and south to your place. He says that Mattie can show me how to drive on the way back, if I watch you closely. We can do it in one trip that way. Actually, I'm kidding you Mattie can drive Mum taught her. Elves can change form and look human. They can also teach by mind to mind transfer. She passed me her driving lessons and experience. She used to chauffeur grandfather Charlus all over the United Kingdom," Harry told his father in law.

Dan wasn't even shocked and said, "I guess you'll want Hermione to come back with me then."

"If she can get away from Mattie's lessons, then yes. Hermione is in the learning mode this morning. She decided that if she is to be the Mistress of the house, she will do it right. Me being smart for a Gryffindor learned early when she gets that way its best to get out of the way. So like the brave Gryffindor that I am, I decided that it was in my best interest to go with you and Emma then drive back myself. I'm not worried about a crash but interrupting her is a ticket to a disaster. I'd rather face Voldemort than get her angry." Harry replied with a smile, Emma giggled and Dan sniggered.

"You got that right Mr. Potter," Hermione retorted then leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"How did the cooking lesson go?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad, I boiled water without burning the house down." She said then added, "But the oatmeal was runny. Mattie showed me how to fix it though. She said that it isn't on your diet so you have to wait to try it. But my Dad has no excuse, so he gets to be the guinea pig." Hermione added and set a bowl of oatmeal in front of Dan.

Dan put milk and sugar in the oatmeal and tasted the result. Then he smiled and said, "That's great Hermione."

"Thanks daddy, this evening you get to fire up the grill and do lamb chops and baked potatoes. Mattie says there is a smoker in the room next to the garage so if you want to smoke a turkey you can." Dan's face lit up at his daughter's words, and he kept eating his oatmeal.

They took the 1980 Mercedes to Wickford, and Dan had no trouble once Harry told him the roads, and they left the property. Dobby and an elf named Clarence joined them and packed the house. Harry said the elves would store their things in an empty room at the manor. Once their apartment was changed to suit them, they could use their furniture, or he would furnish it the way they wanted. The elves packed their clothes and shrank the packages. They left while the elves finished packing and sealing the house. Harry would return later with a Gringotts warder and set up their wards. Harry felt strange behind the wheel of the Mercedes. After following Emma, it wasn't long before Mattie's training kicked in and he was all right. They made the round trip in less than two hours.

Dan thought, on the way back to the manor that the furniture in their room was more comfortable than their own but would defer to Emma. Emma did the same thinking on her trip back to the manor. She wasn't about to give up the bed in their current suite. Dan had out done himself making love with her the previous night. She was a bit tender, but it was a pleasant feeling that she wanted more of.

Hermione was now more confident in her role as the Mistress of Potter Manor. Harry had other thoughts. He knew the age of consent and marriage for Muggles in the United Kingdom was sixteen with their parents' permission. He was interested in what it was for wizards. While they were obviously married did that give them the right to have sex? He didn't see that either of them would be able to hold out three years. Voting and adulthood in the Muggle world were eighteen, but it was a year younger in the wizard world. What else was different? _This is bullshit._ Harry thought so he popped to Ted Tonks office and was lucky Ted could see him.

"Harry good morning, what has you in such a state?" Ted asked.

"Ted I don't know if you heard but, Hermione and I are married because of a soul bond. That's not a problem, but I'm still twelve, as you know, and she is thirteen and will be 14 in September. My question is what is the legal age for us to have sex? Neither of us feels we're ready but after sleeping together last night, I realize that things can happen." Harry managed to say without being too embarrassed to finish.

"The age is twelve Harry. However, the bond would overrule that since you're married. The facts are that there had been no recorded bond below the age of twelve since the book began recording them. She will let you know when she is ready. Your body will let you know when you are ready. The facts are that you both are most probably ready physically, but mentally it varies. I hope that helps you Harry." Ted said knowing the young man had to be embarrassed.

"Thanks Ted it helped a lot. However, in my case, I needed to be sure. If I only had one dark lord after me, it wouldn't be so bad. But two is three too many," Harry replied and relaxed.

"Well Dumbledore has dirty hands that he thinks he has cleaned up. Your bond will protect you from his favorite weapon, mind control or erasing." Ted said, and Harry thanked him again then popped away.

Hermione was still with Mattie so Harry visited his parents and grandparents. Charlus told him how to communicate with the house and what he wanted to do was simple and quick to do. He told his Mum that he drove the Mercedes back from Wickford. Before she could get started Harry cut her off.

"Dad, I didn't put a ding in the Mercedes and followed Emma back with no problem. Mattie trained me and said that she didn't drive like Miss Lily. She wouldn't say what she meant, do you know?" Harry asked with his I'm innocent face firmly in place.

"Harry I played that game too long to be sucked into that little trap but nice try, son." James sniggered.

Lily laughed saying, "Just be careful Harry."

"Yes, Mum it's not something I need to do or want to do very often. Two hours to do a ten-minute job isn't my thing. That's one of the reasons that working for the Ministry is not for me. I'm expecting a howler from the potions' queen. I wrote the bottomless pit Ron, and told him that Hermione and I are married. I laid it on thick, and tried to hit most of the things he's jealous about then signed it the Earl of Aberdeen. I'm sure he is ranting about me, and mummy Molly has to console the poor boy, which means more food in the bottomless pit. Well, I have some studying to do, and check how Hermione is doing. We picked after lunch to practice wandless casting," Harry told them then excused himself and left the room.

"Mattie is correct the lad is powerful and driven," Godric told the others.

"That may be, but he is still a child dealing in an adult world. Dumbledore needs taken out preferably for good," Charlus stated and most of the other portraits agreed.

**Giza near Cairo Egypt**

Ron Weasley just sat down to dinner when a strange owl entered Bill's flat, and dropped a letter next to his plate and flew off. Ron was stuffing another load of food in his already full mouth.

"I'm tired of being sprayed with food at my own table. What I'm witnessing is a greedy ass that is afraid someone else may get a bite of food before he does. He has the table manners of a hog, and Mum neither you nor Dad correct him why?" Bill asked.

"He just a growing boy and will grow out of it," Molly said.

"Bullshit, if Charlie or I had done what he's doing and acted like he does at his age you would have put our heads through a wall. Something tells me you're protecting him and going easy on him for a reason. Well, its bullshit, and since this is my house, not yours, my rules apply. Ron will eat like a human that has manners, or he won't eat here at the table." Bill said, and Molly looked at Arthur, who shook his head.

Ron opened the letter and began to read then spit his food out all over everyone as he yelled, "Noo, he gets everything, and now he has Hermione. Dumbledore said she was to be mine Mum, and you know that. And now Harry's gone off and married the mudblood…"

SMACK!

The back of Bill's hand hit Ron's square in the mouth knocking him out of his chair. "Dad you had better get this little prick out of my sight. What the hell is going on with this family?" Bill asked again, his fury showing.

"Dumbledore promised Hermione to Ron and Harry to me," Ginny said without thinking.

"Dad if this is true this family is in deep shit. Harry Potter is a goblin friend. An affront to him is an affront to the Goblin Nation. There is a rumor going around, brought back by a group that was in London that Ragnok and Hooknose are thinking of adopting Harry as a nephew. Mum what's in that letter?" Bill asked with irritation in his voice.

Seeing that his mother was so furious she couldn't talk, Bill took the letter and read it. Then he handed it to his father. As Arthur read the letter, the blood drained from his face.

"Merlin," was all Arthur could manage to say.

"If Harry had heard Ron call his wife a mudblood. He could have killed Ron on the spot, then declared blood feud on this family. Hooknose would have had us all dead in less than an hour and not left his desk…" Bill was interrupted by his mother.

"I'll kill the little shit with my bare hands. Ginny will have him and his fortune, and the mudblood bitch will be the first to go." Molly yelled.

Bill stood and said, "Out, all of you get the fuck out, you're no longer my family. You have ten minutes to get out. You're dead and don't know it yet. Ginny owes that young man a life debt, which means we do to, and her mother is talking about killing him. I for one prefer to keep my magic and life. I need to get to London and see what can be salvaged."

The twins looked at each other, and George asked, "Bill will you take us with you. We didn't know about this and like Harry." He pulled his wand and said, "I, George Michael Weasley, relinquish all rights to the Weasley name and declare myself an ally of the House of Potter."

To Arthur's surprise, Fred and Bill did the same. The flashes of magic indicated their oaths were accepted. Before Ginny could do the same thing, Molly grabbed her wand. Percy sat in shock and said nothing. Bill began shrinking his items as Arthur packed his, Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny's things. A nice vacation had turned into a disaster as he had lost three sons and would most probably lose Charlie.

"Bill…"

"Out Mr. Weasley, and take what's left of your mob with you," Bill's cold voice said, and his face showed he was a breath away from throwing curses.

"Dad what do we do now," Percy asked.

"I don't know son, I guess we'll have to see if we can move the port key time up and go home early. But no one in this family is to contact Lord Potter. If you do, I'll throw you out and have your magic bound and wand broken. We can't even contact Dumbledore since he sequestered with the ICW until next Sunday." Arthur replied.

Bill took Fred and George to Gringotts Cairo Branch and was able to get through to Hooknose. Then Bill told the goblin what had happened and what he and his brothers had done. He requested a portkey to the Dragon Reserve in Romania and from there to London. Hooknose approved the request and informed Harry of the situation.

Bill and the twins arrived at the reserve shocking Charlie. Over a glass of Firewhiskey, Bill explained what had happened.

"Why am I not surprised, brother? Dad and Mum put too much faith in Dumbledore." Charlie stood and pulled his wand then stated, "I, Charles Thomas Weasley, relinquish all rights to the Weasley name and declare myself an ally of the House of Potter." The magic flared as it accepted the oath.

"Charlie I'll contact you if you need to need to see Hooknose, but I don't think you will. I just hope Harry accepts us as allies. Something bad happened between him and Ron at the end of the last term. I'll keep you posted, I need to get the twins a place to stay and make sure they're covered for school next year." Bill told his younger brother.

"Bill, we think Harry figured out that Ron really wasn't a friend. After the Chamber of Secrets, Ron was bragging about how he had saved Ginny while Harry did nothing. Harry pointed his wand between Ron's eyes and forced him to tell the truth. Ginny confirmed the true version in front of most of the Gryffindor students. Apparently, Harry killed a basilisk at least 50 feet long then saved Ginny. When he and Gin got back Ron was so worried about his sister and friend, they found him asleep," Fred told his older brothers.

"You two need to buckle down and get your grades up. I know you want your own joke shop, but none of us are able to help you with that. You'll need to find work and save to make your dream come true. Hell we don't even know what your scholarship status is. Some are only good through OWLs. For that matter, we may have lost our blood status by leaving the Weasley family. I don't mind that since living is more important than status," Bill stated, and the twins realized he was right.

**Gringotts London**

Harry, Hermione, and the Grangers were in Ragnok's office getting ready to go to Hogwarts, and the Chamber of Secrets. Ragnok was notified Bill Weasley, and the twins had arrived in the portkey area. Ragnok had them brought to his office.

"Harry this is Bill, our older brother," Fred said before anyone else could speak.

"Bill, Fred, George, this is Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation and Hooknose my account manager. Then we have my lovely wife Hermione Potter, and her parents Daniel and Emma Granger. I accept your oath of alliance and Charlie's as well. Now we're headed to the Chamber of Secrets, and you can come along under a few conditions. First touch nothing until it's checked out by the team. Second stick with the team, and if they say 'get out' grab the portkey because we won't wait for stragglers. It's doubtful that there is a second basilisk, but the truth is we don't know. If you can abide by those two things, you're welcome to join us. Bill I may need your services in checking for wards and traps as we discover if there is anything else of value in the Chamber." Harry told them in his this is business and not playing mode.

"We accept your gracious offer Lord Potter," George said with a grin.

"Good the order of the day is safety first," Harry said, and Ragnok handed them a long rope. Seven humans and 15 goblins took the rope, and disappeared and landed just outside of the entry doors.

"Harry it looks like owners privilege allows you to bring others through the wards," Ragnok said with a smile.

Fred looked and George and mouthed, "Owner?"

"Godric said it would but suggested not going straight to the opening or the chamber." Harry replied then looked at the entry doors and said, "Open in the name of Lord Potter-Gryffindor."

The doors opened and a woman's voice said, "_**Welcome home My Lord**_."

"Thank you Cindy, call me Harry please. Are those who stay here in the Great Hall?"

"_**They are Harry, shall I lock them in?**_"

"Not yet but lock down the grounds and castle, battle wards please, Cindy." Harry replied.

"_**It is done My Lord**_," Hogwarts said.

Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall and saw McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid at the head table. Bill, Fred, and George were in a state of shock that was about to get worse.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here you can't just walk in as you please," McGonagall said in a sharp voice.

"Actually it's not Mr. Potter it's Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys-le Fey, and since I own 80 percent of this school. I damn sure can walk into my home. If you wish to keep your position, I suggest you change your tone of voice. On my left is Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation, followed by Hooknose my account manager. On my right is Lady Potter et al, nee Granger, then her parents Daniel and Emma Granger my in laws. You know the former Weasley men. The goblins are part of a team to recover the basilisk. I came in here to invite you three to visit the Chamber of Secrets with us. But your shitty attitude tells me you can stay in the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick and Hagrid you're welcome to join us. Cindy when we leave, lock down the Great Hall please." Harry stated letting McGonagall know she had screwed up royally.

"_**Yes My Lord it shall be as you say**_," The castle replied. Harry would have given 100 Galleons for a picture of Flitwick and Hagrid's faces when the castle answered Harry. McGonagall knew that with a word Harry Potter could have her removed from the castle.

Flitwick and Hagrid joined the group, and they left the Great Hall. They heard the doors lock behind them. Flitwick had warned Minerva about Harry, and she chose not to listen so he felt no sympathy for his colleague.

Harry led them to Myrtle's bathroom. When she appeared Harry said, "Myrtle, we are going down, and you're welcome to follow us. But no flirting now as my lovely wife might take offense. I don't think either of us wants that to happen. Furthermore, we need to know your full name and the name of any relatives you may have, so we can notify them of what happened to you my dear."

Myrtle was speechless and could only nod her acceptance.

"If I can't get us stairs this will get quite messy," Harry said.

"Harry the boy and the girl both hissed something, and stairs appeared for them." Myrtle stated.

"Thanks Myrtle," Harry replied and walked to the sink and said [_**Open**_]. When the sink disappeared, he said, [_**Stairs**_] and watched as stairs appeared.

"Well it will be dirty but not as bad as it could have been. From this point on be on guard and ready to look down instantly. Tom Riddle or Voldemort controlled Sadie, but maybe not a second one if it exists. I'll try to communicate with it first, but Godric says Sadie was supposed to protect the school from attack." Harry told them then started down the steps into the unknown again.

End Chapter 3 **TBC **

**A/N:** I have seven chapters written and all but two reviewed and mostly cleaned up. However, Chapters 4 & 5 need one more checkout before I'm ready to post so it may be a day or three before the next posting. My concentrator is faulty and only part of its problem is old age.

**A huge thank you to those of you that take time to review, your reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't hold up stories to get more reviews since I don't take the time to review as often as I should.**

**If you haven't read Harry Crow by Robst you're missing one hell of a great story. In my opinion Robert is one of the top three writers on ,**


	4. Dreams and Their Results 4

**4 Dreams and Their Results**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011** **and this chapter was last grammar checked 7/14/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption, honestly it's more of a first draft than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or reread canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 4**

**Chamber of Secrets – Hogwarts 28 June 1993**

Ragnok, Hermione, Hooknose, and the others fell in line and followed Harry into the Chamber of Secrets. Harry stopped on the bottom step and used a banishing charm to get rid of the bones at the bottom of the pipe. Then he stepped into the room and waited for the others to come down.

"We came out of the pipe here, and it was covered in small bones. Not wanting to waste time I started forward ahead of Lockhart and Ron." Harry told them, and walked into the outer chamber and stopped again. "I was where this rubble is when Lockhart pulled a fainting stunt that Ron fell for. Lockhart took Ron's wand and told us how the only charm he could perform was _Obliviate,_ and that he would wipe our minds. The git said he already had the outline of his next book in mind. He would be very sorry that he couldn't save Ginny, and we lost our memory at the sight of the basilisk but he was able to save Ron and me. The bastard then cast ~_Obliviate~_ and Ron's broken wand backfired.

The backfire caused part of the ceiling to collapse, and I dove inward separating myself from Ron and Lockhart. I yelled back at Ron, and he was all right. He said Lockhart was talking like a baby. I told Ron to secure his wand and start moving rocks so Ginny and I could get through, and he agreed. I continued into the chamber." Harry told the others, and asked if the ceiling could be shored up or at some of the rocks moved without the ceiling falling down on them. Flitwick, Bill, and Hooknose secured the ceiling and moved enough rock they could get through.

When they reached the shed skin, Harry asked if it was worth anything and Ragnok said definitely.

"Well it's about half the length of what the dead one is," Harry said dryly.

"Harry once its ground up for potion ingredients it will be worth a fair amount." Hooknose said.

Harry continued to the next chamber door and hissed [_**Open**_]. They watched as the snakes traveled around the circumference of the door, and it swung open. Harry hissed [_**Lights**_] and the inner chamber torches lit.

"Holy shit, you killed that thing with a sword?" George yelled. Harry grabbed Hermione as her knees started to give way and Dan did the same with Emma.

Ragnok said, "Touch nothing, especially around its mouth. Now let's see if we can get it straightened so it can be measured. Harry, my friend, as a basilisk slayer you do a great job, however your estimating length sucks as the Muggles say. The beast is a lot closer to 70 feet than 50 if you don't mind I have a memory projection crystal and would like to see how the beast was killed."

Bill took note of Ragnok calling Harry friend, and knew his former family would be in deep shit if they messed with Harry. He had warned them, and that was all he could do.

"All right that will be easier than trying to explain it," Harry replied and took the offered crystal. After thinking of the happenings in the chamber, with the crystal on his forehead, Harry handed it back to Ragnok.

Ragnok activated the crystal, and they watched from the time Harry entered the inner chamber until he arrived back in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Emma were crying and holding on to their men. Harry may have been whispering but everyone heard, "No one messes with my Hermione and escapes my justice. The hissing from Tom was opening the statue, and directing Sadie to kill me. Mine was trying to talk her out of it, but as you saw that didn't work as I hoped."

"Chief Ragnok the beast is 73 feet four inches long, with an average diameter of 14 feet and an average circumference of 44 feet. We estimate its age between 960 and 1000 years. The wound is through the top of its mouth into the brain, which stopped any blood loss other than what is in its mouth, and that is very little and will be recovered. Lord Potter I doubt one man in ten million could do what you did and that includes us goblins. I commend you sir, you are truly a worthy warrior in any race on this planet." Hooknose stated then saluted Harry and the other goblins, including Ragnok followed his lead.

Harry put a shield over the spot Ginny laid, and another where he stabbed the diary, and then told her ex-brothers that it was the spot where he found Ginny.

"Ragnok what is the best way to handle this thing?" Harry asked still holding his wife.

"I think a dozen portkeys spaced six feet apart and send it to the bank. The problem is without you the portkeys may not be able to get through the wards." Ragnok replied.

"Cindy"

"_**Yes, Harry**_"

"Would you open the wards for Goblin portkeys to move Sadie to Gringotts, please?"

"_**It is done My Lord**_"

"Thank you Cindy"

Ragnok spoke in gobbledygook, and the goblins except for Ragnok and Hooknose left with the basilisk. Hooknose asked if Harry knew where the missing fang was and looked in horror as Harry said, "It's in my trunk at home."

"Harry if Hermione or one of your elves touches that fang they will die a painful death if there is the slightest bit of venom left on it. I suggest you levitate into a lead box and send it to me. I'll have it cleaned and return it to you." Hooknose stated.

"Ok, I'll do that when we get home." Harry said nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal.

Harry sealed the door on Salazar's statue so only his voice in parsel could open it. Then he did the same with the door to the inner chamber. He asked Hermione to write down what Myrtle said about her family then told the ghost, he would seal the opening to the chamber. He asked if she wanted him to seal her bathroom door and was told no. They left the Chamber, and Harry wanted to return with Bill and maybe a team of curse breakers. There had to be more to it than what they saw.

"Professor Flitwick what do make of the chamber?" Harry asked.

"I think there is more to it than we saw Lord Potter." Filius replied.

"Professor, call me Harry or Mr. Potter please. I only pull the Lord thing when someone pisses me off or they need reminded of their place." Harry said with a wicked smile. "I agree but we don't have the time to really look it over today. I suspect quarters, a study, possibly a library, and maybe a potions lab. I think the inner chamber was used for his own training area that he wanted kept secret." Harry said as the Great Hall doors opened for the group. He saw Minerva talking to Godric's portrait.

"Were you successful grandson?" The portrait asked.

"Yes grandfather but we didn't have time to explore. I can't believe that is all Salazar would do for a private chamber. There has to be more to it that we haven't found yet. I've sealed it so no one, but me can enter it. It may be a good idea to have the outer chamber ceiling checked for stability. If it is really under the lake it could end up flooded." Harry said and smiled at Godric.

"Professor McGonagall, do you have the school records going back 50 years or more. Myrtle Smythe is moaning Myrtle's full name. I'd like to know if Armando Dippet notified her family that she was killed. Cover up at Hogwarts seems to be a long-standing tradition. If you have her next of kin or other family information it would help in locating them Ma'am." Harry said in a neutral tone that lacked his usual warmness toward his Head of House.

"I will get it for you Lord Potter-Gryffindor," she said and sighed.

"Professor it's still Harry or Mr. Potter to you. I think we both got up on the wrong side of the bed, and that is now in the past. Has the ex-board of governors bothered to inform the school that they have been disbanded?" he asked in a warmer tone of voice.

"No they haven't and haven't returned my correspondence either. Dumbledore is out of pocket at the ICW, and then he may take his usual vacation to Florida." She replied her frustration evident, although she tried to hide it.

"What can I help with?" he asked.

"I need budget approval before I can start searching for replacement Professors." She said.

"Add a 20 percent raise and get Hooknose the figures please, and you'll have your budget approval, and the money needed. Only you will be able to approve expenditures. Dumbledore is relieved of that since he chooses to do outside jobs and placed the school third on his priority list. The Headmaster job is just as important as or more so than his Chief Warlock and ICW positions. You'll need replacements for Snape, Binns, and Defense. I think you need to rename Defense Against the Dark Arts to Defense and find a new classroom for it. If Tom Riddle or Voldemort cursed it, he had to curse either the name, room, or both." Harry noticed the smiles when he said Snape and Binns were going to be replaced.

Harry continued, "Snape and Binns are not teachers one throws a list on the board and says get to it. The other puts all but one student to sleep although she knows she could read the outdated book and get as much or more information. The last thing I have is that tuition will be the same for all students. I see it as a simple matter of the cost to run the school, plus a fair profit so it can be used to maintain the school. Then divide that by the number of projected students less 10 percent for dropouts and that's the tuition for everyone. I'm sure you realize that the number of students will drop as certain families can no longer afford it, or they have lost their name. I'll make up that difference for the next four years." The Professors were shocked but pleased.

"Ah yes, almost forgot Tonks, Tonks, and Mitchell maintain a list of people and their qualifications that you may want to use to help you find qualified Professors." Harry told a shocked McGonagall. She looked at Filius, who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Harry, I'll check with them later today when I bring Hooknose the budget information. As the Deputy Headmistress I thank you for the raise for me and my associates." She said, and he saw a slight smile.

"Yes about that, since he chooses to make Hogwarts a hobby Mr. Dumbledore only gets a one-half percent raise. As the owner, I believe we need dedicated people to teach the future leaders and workers in our world. I see dedication by most of the staff except Dumbledore, Snape, and Binns. Mr. Filch needs an attitude adjustment, or he'll be retired. I suspect we need to get back to the bank. Professor Flitwick, I think the Ravenclaw's need reminded bullying a first year or any other student does not indicate intelligence on their part." Harry said and grabbed the rope with the others and disappeared.

At the bank Fred said, "all right who are you and what have you done to our timid little Harrykins?"

"The old Harry died in the chamber, and a new one rose from the ashes. What I didn't show everyone else in the chamber is what happened when Ginny and I got back to the rock fall. So here it is." Harry said and pulled a memory crystal from his pocket and started it.

Bill, Fred, and George watched as Harry and Ginny found Ron asleep and Lockhart gone. Harry and Ginny tried to wake Ron while they moved rocks trying to make a hole large enough to get though. Finally, Harry managed to bounce a rock of Ron's head, only to have Ron cuss him out. They saw the look on Harry's face and knew Ron had just killed Harry's friendship.

Ragnok came back into Hooknose's outer office as the memory ended.

"Harry we have a preliminary estimate of 10 to 12 million Galleons, including the shed skin. If we take pictures of you with it and the sword, it could go higher and sell faster while keeping prices up. The shed skin may be worth more as small souvenirs than potion's ingredients. Once it was laid out, it measured 33 feet long and 21 feet wide on average. At two Galleons per square inch, it would generate almost 200,000 Galleons as souvenirs. As potion's ingredients, it may bring 80,000 Galleons. Some of the fresh hide is otherwise useless, it could be tanned cut into one-inch squares, and sold as souvenirs. Just remember that you must keep one-third of the total value or lose it to the Ministry." Ragnok said.

"I'll do what is needed, to get the victims the best price and keep what I must, plus some slush until it's final. Any excess over the third I must keep will go to Hogwarts or charity." Harry said firmly, "the Ministry can keep their dirty fingers off what is mine by right."

Ragnok replied, "Good decision young warrior. Dumbledore received our correspondence about the missing receipts, and he has chosen to ignore it. We are currently searching for Slytherin's actual will. We have found the one that was read was a fake, and that Tom Marvolo Riddle could not be the Slytherin heir since his father was a Muggle. This does not affect you unless you're the actual heir. The ring is also a fake, charmed to accept only Tom Riddle. It seems the one we discovered was actually the real ring Harry. I suggest you try it on as it may provide you information about the Chamber of Secrets. But it will be a week until we're certain that it is truly safe. Harry as always, being with you makes for an interesting day. If you need anything that Hooknose cannot help you with do not hesitate to come to me young warrior." Ragnok then saluted Harry, which he returned and left.

"Hooknose if we might use your outer office for a while we'll get out of your way." Harry said and smiled.

"As you wish brother warrior," Hooknose said saluted Harry and entered his inner office laughing.

"Husband what the hell is going on now?" Hermione asked her lack of knowledge getting to her.

"I have no bloody idea as usual wife," Harry replied.

"Well, the Chief Goblin calls you young warrior and the number two calls you a brother warrior both are terms of endearment. I would say there is a high probability they are about to align the Goblin Nation with you Harry. Ragnok and Hooknose usually only return salutes, this is the first time I've heard of them initiating one. That is high praise and a sign of respect Harry," Bill told him.

"All right other than recognizing the oaths I have no clue why that happened or what's going on with the Weasleys." Harry stated and sat down indicating he wanted to know more. Dan and Emma sat next to him, and Hermione sat on his lap.

"Something is going on between Arthur, Molly, Ron, possibly Ginny, and Dumbledore." Bill started when Harry interrupted.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore's grand plan for my wife and me becomes an open secret. I don't have proof yet, but I suspect in addition to being a shitty friend that Ron has been spying on me and maybe Hermione for Dumbledore. It seems I was set up to meet Ron, and he was to become friends with me. Along comes Hermione and adds an unplanned variable. Dumbledore sees Ron is a lazy asshole and promises Hermione to him by fair means or foul. Ginny is set up to believe she is my soul mate, and I will be her husband. How she is involved, and her level of willingness is an unknown. My saving her life doesn't make her any less willing to have me as a husband. The target is my vaults and titles, which are out of anyone's reach, by the way."

"In the end, I'm supposed to be killed by Voldemort and Dumbledore, with tears in his eyes, takes revenge for me. The old man is the hero once again and the wizard world bows and gives him whatever he wants. Of course, if I've married Ginny, and she was pregnant lo and behold she's rich. In steps Dumbledore and Molly Weasley to help the poor girl spend her dead husband's money. My parents call Molly the potions queen. Apparently, she has a knack for love and lust potions. I have no idea where Arthur fits in this, all I really know about him is that he loves Muggle things and as a Head of House, he isn't very good at it. Of course, we're finding out more daily. Pardon me for interrupting Bill, please continue." Harry told the shocked men in front of him.

"Ron got your letter while he was eating like a hog. I had put up with his shit, bitching, jealousy, and piss poor manners and lost my cool. I chewed his ass with no effect of course. He sat there reading the letter. He says some shit about Dumbledore promising him the mudblood, and I told them all to get out after telling Ron if you heard that you could kill him. I proceed to tell them that you could declare blood feud on the Weasleys, and I wanted no part of that. Fred stood and declared himself no Weasley and allied himself to the House of Potter, George and I quickly followed suit. Ginny tried the same but Molly grabbed her wand. I told them they had ten minutes to leave and began packing."

"We stopped to see Charlie and told him what happened, and he immediately gave his oath. Then we came here to see Hooknose, and you know the rest. Arthur did tell them no Weasley was to contact you after Molly threatened to kill you with her bare hands. Harry I have no idea where Arthur or Ginny fits in any of this. I voiced my disappointment that they spent the money on vacation instead of getting her checked out by a mind healer or using it for new clothes." Bill said, and it showed Harry and Hermione that Bill cared for Ginny, but the others went too far for his morals to take.

"Bill you missed the part about threatening to throw Ron off of the balcony. Then you back handed him knocking him on his lazy ass." George added.

"Ok what are your plans now?" Harry asked figuring they didn't have one.

"We haven't had time to plan anything yet. We don't know the status of Fred and George's scholarships and next year is their OWL year. Charlie and I can help them that year but not much farther. They may have to take low level jobs and live with one of us while saving money to open their own joke shop later." Bill replied.

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded. "I have a third option, but it means hard work and no bullshit or pranks. If you take the option, it will be study, and more study. I have room in the Shack for you three while the twins are in school at least. There will be no bullshit at the shack, and that includes pranks. Our elves are family and will be treated with respect. Hermione is Mistress of the house, and Mattie is the head elf. Mattie taught the Marauders protocol, etiquette, and manners. She corrects all of us, including me, well mostly me. After Hermione and Mattie, we listen to Dan and Emma since they're the adults or at least the most mature. It's not all work, and there is room to fly and other things to do. But keep in mind that I have two dark lords after me. Of the two, I worry least about Voldemort."

"I own Potter Industries, and they do a lot of things that could use your talents guys. However, they value a good education in potions, charms, transfiguration, runes, and a couple of other areas. If you invent something, you get a percentage of every item sold, and we're worldwide. When we leave here, we'll step through a Potter Industries portal and be at the Shack. This summer in addition to magic, you'll become Muggle aware. That means you'll learn how to use their technology with an eye on adapting it to magical uses. Bill has the necessary qualifications, and he could probably step straight into a higher paying job than he has now. But you two, Hermione, and I still have a lot to learn." Harry told and waited.

"Well we can do the no prank thing and studying what we need is no problem. What bothers us is the other bullshit. If we need to we can retake our OWLs within a year. We've been fudging our scores so that where one does well the other just barely makes it. To be honest, it was to piss Molly off and looking back wasn't very smart. We eventually want our own joke shop, but we didn't know much of anything about Potter Industries. We knew they were new and selling Muggle compatible stuff out of a store in London. Harry we will accept your gracious offer. We know about old family libraries, and if you identify what is family we know to stay the hell away from what doesn't concern us. I suspect you have a grimoire and it most probably would kill and a non-family person who tried to use it. The Prewetts lost theirs, when Molly's twin brothers were killed and their house burned." George told Harry, and everyone believed him.

"Harry I'll take you up on the offer and help train you in runes and wards and how to break them and the same with curses. But how do you get around the underage restriction unless your wards mute the magic?" Bill asked.

"Well there is _Semita Finem_ or _Finis Vestigium_ that will remove the trace. Of course, the old wards take care of the trace. Then the fact that the Ministry doesn't look at magical homes helps as well. A stolen wand from an adult or a custom wand is another method as is the junk bin in several stores in Knockturn Alley." Harry replied with a smile.

"You could have said it was none of my business without giving those two several ways to get around the stupid law," Bill said with a laugh.

"But the son of Prongs has to offer his support to fellow pranksters. When we get to the Shack, I'll introduce you to two of the five Marauders." Harry said and added, "Is everyone ready to go?"

When they said yes Harry initiated the portal, Dan and Emma went first followed by Bill and the twins, Hermione, and the Harry.

"Harry if this is a shack, I'd love to see a manor," Bill said.

"Welcome to Potter Manor. I am Mattie the head elf. Harry sir you are almost late for lunch, and Miss Lily says you is to drag your ass into the portrait room when your feet hit the floor."

Bill and the twin looked at the elf in awe and with eyes wide open.

"Alright Mattie we're on our way. Hermione are you coming or do I face her alone?" Harry asked.

"From what Mattie said I think we all need to visit her." Hermione replied, the worry showing on her face.

"Follow me, guys and you'll get to meet some interesting people," Harry said and gave them an evil smile.

They entered the portrait room, and Lily started, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MINERVA LIKE THAT? She's all that's holding that fucking school together, and you threaten to throw her out…"

"Mum, she and I are alright, and keep in mind that she has been in Dumbledore's pocket until recently. I needed to be sure where her loyalties lie. Yes, she missed getting dirty in the Chamber of Secrets, but Filius has probably shown her the memories of that by now. It will give them some pillow talk for the next couple of weeks. Hermione wasn't about to let me go too far with her favorite professor, and I'm a hell of a lot more afraid of Hermione than I am of you. Shit, I just gave her a 20 percent raise, and you're chewing my ass about water under the bridge. Dad, I think Mum needs a little…TLC that is. Mum the next time you sound like Petunia, I'll move this portrait to the storage room in the garage." Harry said in anger, and Hermione slapped the back of his head then winked at him. Emma sniggered and Godric laughed, as Lily turned red.

"Fred, George, and Bill Weasley meet James Potter known as Prongs, and Tiger Lily the fifth and unknown Marauder. And Mum, it wasn't me that turned McGonagall's hair green and silver. Sirius Black is Padfoot, and we'll be taught by Mooney this coming year. The rat we don't talk about in this home, but you know him also. I'll trade you a new copy of the map for your old one since it's a classic. The new version has a health warning, and is not to be used by children is it Dad?" Harry asked with the innocent look.

"My son is correct lads zoom in at your peril as you may see things that will cause you nightmares. Harry, Dumbledore is livid that he can't find you or the Dursleys now there are people here that have a story and we the Potters want to hear it so Mattie can serve lunch in here."

"Dad I'll just say they made an oath of alliance with the House of Potter, and I accepted it. Their other brother Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania, and I accepted his oath. But you do need to know what's going on so you can keep up and give good advice. But give Mum some TLC, and maybe she'll relax a bit. Mattie."

"Yes My Lord."

"If Bill wants a Firewhiskey, he gets the good stuff. They may need to eat in here when lunch is ready. They'll need two rooms, put the twins in a two bedroom please. Mum, Dad, these three, and Charlie are all right. Its Ron and Molly that I have a problem with, the others Arthur, Percy, and Ginny are unknowns so keep that in mind please. Oh, Mum, I was wrong about the basilisk it was only 73 feet or so and should bring between 10 and 12 million." Harry said and Hermione, Dan, Emma, and Harry left for the kitchen.

"I swear it's the wrong time of the month for Mum, or she's frustrated that she can't do anything but give advice. She just sounded exactly like Molly Weasley when she started yelling. Well, it'll be a few days before I go back in there I don't need the crap. Petunia did enough yelling to last me a lifetime. I'll be in the training room destroying things so don't sneak up on me," Harry grumbled and popped away.

"Hermione, I think it's time to set your mother in law straight. I'll go watch him through the glass. Let him blow off steam, or it will build up," Dan cautioned, as Hermione and Emma headed to the Master suite.

Dan watched in awe as Harry took on four animated dummies that were firing curses at him. Dan watched two dummies explode as Harry ducked a red beam from the third that barely missed his head, then it had a hole where its stomach was, the next second it was dust. He looked closer and saw Harry didn't have a wand. The dust cleared and now six dummies were in the training room. Harry disappeared and one dummy's head cracked as Harry used his hands to literally turn the dummy's head backwards. The one next to it had a hole in its chest you could put your fist through. Then Harry fell and disappeared again, in less than ten seconds the other four dummies were blown apart.

Dan heard, "Shit, and Ron thinks he can take Harry on."

"Bill he started with four this round, how did you make out with the inquisition?" Dan asked.

"Great actually, that Lily Potter is something else. She got called out of her portrait a few minutes ago. Godric told us if we wanted Ron and Molly alive to warn them that Merlin and Morgana are advising Harry to kill them and forget it." Bill said as he watched Harry fight six dummies in Death Eater robes.

They never stood a chance against Harry with a wand in each hand. What shocked him was to see Harry standing still, and get hit with a cutting curse. Then to his amazement, the curse bounced back and the dummy ducked. The curse followed the move, and the dummy lost its head.

Dan clapped and pumped his fist in the air, "Hot damn he figured it out."

Harry was now transfiguring things to block stunning hexes and cutting curses. Then the three dummies that were now in a group exploded into dust.

Meanwhile, in the Master Suite, Hermione enlarged the blank portrait of James and Lily.

"Lily Potter"

Hermione waited for a bit.

"Lily Potter I want to speak to you now," Hermione said almost yelling.

Lily came storming into the frame.

Hermione took one look and started her rant. "Damn you, what were you thinking? My husband brings three allies who just disowned and left their family to meet his parents. Two of the three think the sun rises and sets in the Marauders. Harry is so proud of you he tells them you're the unnamed fifth Marauder. As soon as he gets home, his head elf tells him his wonderful mother says to drag his ass into the portrait room because she needs to talk to him. He thinks something bad has happened so off we go to the room, and for what, except to be berated by a fucking harpy?"

"I hope you like being compared to Molly Weasley and Petunia Dursley because your son, my husband, just did that. Don't you ever jump on him like that again, or I'll put this portrait next to the other and use Fiendfyre on the both of them. For two fucking years, Harry has heard what a sweet loving person Lily Evans was. He goes in the portrait room and more often than not, he finds Lily Potter to be a fucking banshee or harpy. Harry doesn't need that shit from you. Voldemort and Dumbledore do well enough without your helping, thank you very much."

"I'm trying to teach him what love is because your wonderful sister did such a fine job at mental abuse with her fat assed husband and son. Now when I'm starting to make progress, his highly intelligent mother shows her ass and destroys that. Right now, he's in the training room probably taking on and destroying five or six dummies at once while thinking about his oh so loving mother. If you were alive, we would be having this conversation at wand point, and I'd hex your ass seven ways from Sunday. And another thing I'm the Mistress of this fucking house not you. Don't you ever order Mattie to do another damn thing. If you do, I'll damn well give her clothes and show her the fucking door. Now damn it, I want to know what the fuck caused you to jump on him, as soon as he entered that fucking room." Hermione was just starting to build up a good head of steam as Emma sat down at a desk.

"I…"

"Fucked up would be an appropriate start. You know his treatment of McGonagall was your fucking fault in the first place. 'McGonagall has her head so far up Dumbledore's ass she can't see.' Does that sound familiar? How was he supposed to act when she jumped on him first thing? She and the rest of the Professors get the Daily Prophet free every day. It has damn sure announced that Harry owns the school, and he disbanded the Board. Maybe where you worked, you told your boss, he couldn't just walk in here. But where we come from the owner of a place can walk any fucking where he chooses. And if you value your job, you damn well don't challenge that. Now I'm still waiting for a fucking answer, damn it." Hermione was now pacing and Emma knew she was warmed up.

"But…"

"But nothing, a mother's first responsibility is to her children, then her husband not some fucking old teacher she liked fifteen or so years ago. I like McGonagall, but I love Harry and there is no choice in which one I support. Harry doesn't trust easy and once you break that trust you may never get it back. Right now I couldn't talk him into going into that room if it was on fire. You hurt him more than Petunia ever did. Great work Watson. At least, he didn't go flying, or he'd be practicing the Wronski Feint or some other dangerous bullshit like that. You know the kind of shit where he goes up to 300 feet or more then dives down at full speed begging for more. Then to make it interesting, let's see how close to the fucking grown we can get and pull up without splattering ourselves all over the turf. Then if we pull it off, we laugh like an idiot. Of course, the object is to splatter the opposing seeker all over the turf and listen for shattering bones. Damn it Lily Potter I'm still waiting for a fucking answer." Hermione was reaching full rant mode now as Emma smiled.

"ALL RIGHT I ADMIT I FUCKED UP, DAMN IT!" Lily screamed.

"Good now go back to your other frame and don't expect to see your son for I don't know how long since he said he would not go back into that room for a while. I'm covering this portrait, unless I put it in storage. I'm glad we had this little talk." Hermione said and covered the portrait with a towel.

Harry quit at seven dummies, he had worked off his anger and got in some good practice. He saw Dan, Bill, and the twins. So he cleaned up the room with a wave of his wand and put five dummies against the far wall then left the training room needing a shower.

Dan asked, "Do you feel better?"

"Oh hell yes, especially since the shield works. Guys, that's what some studying and hard work will do. Well working out every morning helps the stamina. I hope Mum wasn't too bitchy I swear she had the rag on." Harry said, "Just so you know grandpa Charlus is as warlike as Godric, and they're pussies compared to Merlin and Morgana. Merlin says kill to save the good ones but never give the enemy a chance. Morgana says kill them all, bury the good ones, and go get drunk and laid, then do it again the next day. I guess until I'm old enough to get drunk and laid I'll have to follow Merlin's advice."

"Now I need to add a bit of seriousness to the conversation. If we end up in battle together against Death Eaters, you will not stun, it's _Reducto_ or a Blasting hex at a minimum. Stunners in battle will get you or I killed, because their asshole friends will revive them. A cutting curse to the bits, stomach, or neck is good. We may practice with stingers and stunners, but the real thing is different. Duck if you can so you can fire back, if you shield you better have two wands, or you're screwed and on defense." Harry said in his business mode.

"I stink, and my lovely wife will take exception to me setting at the table, so I'll meet you upstairs." Harry said, and he was gone with a pop.

"Dan is he always like this?" Bill asked.

"No Bill, he is when he's working but when he relaxes he relaxes. He thinks Dumbledore is worse than Voldemort, and I agree with him. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on perspective, he's not a killer or an assassin, but thanks to Dumbledore, he could have been. If Harry wants you, he'll come at you head on with fire in his eyes and ice in his heart. I've seen many like him, but they were all eight to 30 years older." Dan told the Weasley men as they went up to the kitchen where Emma and Hermione were drinking tea.

"Dad what did Harry do, he looks like the cat that ate the canary?" Hermione asked.

"Well among other things he just took seven dummies out in less than a minute. All that he left of them was dust. He's getting good with the invisibility thing and moving quick. From your smile, I take it the talk was one-sided and went well." Dan said, as Emma giggled then interjected, "Lily didn't stand a chance Dan."

Harry entered the kitchen and looked at Hermione and asked, "Hermione did you cover my parent's portrait?"

"Yes of course, your mother isn't one of my favorite people at this moment, and I'm not interested in talking to her." Hermione answered with a sweet voice that raised red flags with Harry."

"Yes dear, I agree." He said and sat down then pulled her on his lap, and continued, "I got the shield to work."

"I wish I could have seen it, Dad said you took out seven in less than a minute." Hermione told him.

"Yes I spent too much time on three and four because I was angry and when I almost got hit with a stunner it didn't help my anger at all," he said with a grin and added, "I thought about flying it off, but I've got to find the height of the wards first."

"Harry James Potter you will not do a wonky feint here just because you're pissed off at my mother in law." She huffed and crossed her arms then she bit her bottom lip, which was the effect Harry tried for.

"Yes dear, I hear you loud and clear," Harry said and squeezed her waist.

"You know dear brothers there is something wrong when the youngest and oldest males in the room have beautiful ladies. But the three in the middle, who are the best looking, are alone," Fred stated.

"You were doing good Fred until the best-looking part. Of the Trio, Bill got the looks and brains and you two had to split the deviousness between you." Harry replied and sniggered, "Bill do you know what they call the twins at school?"

"No Harry, they've never said." Bill answered.

"The red plague, I don't pretend to be the brightest bulb at school. But I know that doesn't help much when it comes to getting the attention of a beautiful girl. Now it may work if you bat for the other team like Malfoy and Dumbledore," Harry stated with an evil grin and twinkling eyes.

"Fred, Harry's got the Dumbledore twinkle down next he'll do the Snape sneer and billowing robes, and the firsties will kiss the ground he walks on." George came back at Harry.

"Oh so correct brother of mine and Mr. Colin Creevey with lead the pack, and throw rose petals in front of him." Fred added his two Knuts in.

"Colin is probably bawling his eyes out now that Harry is married and to a lady no less. What will the poor lad do now?" George continued.

"Well there is always Ronniekins since his table manners will keep the girls far away. I've noticed that the guys that want a date sit far away from the red with the bottomless pit and the table manners of a one year old that is developing late in life." Fred chimed in with George.

"Not bad guys, I bow to your sense of humor. Have you checked out the accommodations?" Harry asked.

"He means did you look at your bedroom suite? Err that's where you're staying," Hermione added with a smile.

"Hey, ease up, we know big words." Fred retorted, "Yes Harry and the accommodations are adequate for one of our stations old chap."

"George smack him he's channeling Percy," Bill said.

"Harry if it's not a secret where are we? And we know its Potter Manor," George asked.

"We're about 45 miles northeast of London, and about 5 miles southeast of Maldon, on a bay that opens into the Channel. If the Burrow is west of Poole, it's about 90 miles southwest of here." Harry replied as honestly as he could.

"Harry, how do you know so much all of a sudden?" Fred asked.

"Well in addition to the rings, I have all of Voldemort's memories up to his time controlling Quirrell. Add the fact that I had a year in a time chamber with Dobby passing me elf ways of travel and mind magic. In addition, I work out at least once a day as does Hermione," Harry answered truthfully.

Their lunch appeared on the table. The food was in the center of the table, but Harry's plate was filled. "I'm on a special diet for the next month, thanks to malnutrition while living with my dear mother's sister and her pig of a husband.

In the portrait room, James put his arms around Lily and held her close as she sobbed. "Lil's he'll come around, he's just angry and hurt."

"I hope you're right. I screwed up even more than my daughter in law reminded me. Damn but she reminds me of someone, but I can't think of who." Lily sobbed into her husband's chest.

"Oh grow up Lily, she reminds you of you," Dorea said.

"If you two are going to start I'm going back to the school," Godric chimed in.

"You need to get that ghost girl Myrtle's information Godric," Charlus stated.

"No Minerva is sending that to Hooknose, or she's taking it when she takes the budget request. Lily, Harry will come around, but you better learn to listen before you jump again. Phineas Nigellus Black told me the paintings in the House of Black said Harry didn't hesitate to set fire to Walburga Black's portrait when she started cussing him. Hermione's words may not have been an idle threat. That young man has had more shit thrown his way in the last 12 years than Dumbledore has in 110. Add in the fact the rings are pushing him, he's soul bonded with his love and married at less than 13, he damn sure doesn't need any more shit thrown at him in this room." Godric stated firmly.

"I agree with Godric and admit I've added my share to his problems. Once he gets Dumbledore's wand we can ease up a bit. We just saw what he did while training and all heard James say he could take out Mad Eye Moody and that's not easy. If Ragnok and my plan work in a week he'll be in a better position." Charlus said, but his look said they had best listen to him and Godric.

In her own world, Fate agreed with Charlus, and Chance had been sentenced to 200 hundred earth years of solitude at the side of the Maker for an unnamed transgression. The Maker only took so much before the foot came down hard.

The rest of the week went by fast. Bill was amazing with runes, and was excellent at getting the subject across. The twins were making some progress with wandless magic, but it was slow and they weren't patient. Bill got a job with Gringotts London and was surprised to be making as much as he did in Egypt.

"Bill they don't want to lose you," Harry said with a laugh, "they know Potter Industries will hire you in a heartbeat for more money. So offering you the same money here as you made in Egypt, is a win-win situation, as you both got what you want. While I would like to have you working for Potter Industries, it's your choice, and I'm happy for you. If you want to, you can do some contract work for us. Jack O'Day has some rune work that he needs done and tested and he asked me if you were interested. You can take an outline of the project to Hooknose and be sure it doesn't conflict with what you do at the bank."

"Thanks Harry I'd like that," Bill replied then added, "the twins were right when they said you were more of a brother than Ron and Percy. I'm amazed at how hard they're working. I shouldn't be I guess, since I heard they spent a lot of time in their room that led to small explosions. Harry as an older brother, I suggest you make peace with your Mum. Everyone makes mistakes, some hurt more than others."

"You're a good brother Bill, and I appreciate your advice," Harry replied and sighed then walked toward his bedroom.

Hermione had finished her work out in the training room, and she was in the tub reading. Harry went in and knelt down so he could kiss her.

"Tough workout sweetie?" he asked.

"Yes dear it was. Why am I still struggling with wandless shields?" she asked in return.

"Without being in that beautiful mind of yours, I have to guess that you're overanalyzing it rather than letting it happen naturally. When casting wandlessly you just need to tell your magic to do what you want. When we transfigure to block a curse, we don't pay a lot of attention to detail. We want something to block with, not a perfect chair, or whatever. With wandless you want a shield to stop something. As long as it does what you want, do you care what type it was?" Harry asked back at her.

"No you really don't care about the type, or if it has a name. Old habits are hard to break aren't they love?" she asked and leaned over and gave him a kiss. His view of her body cause his blood to head south at high speed.

"Hermione, I'm going to talk to Mum. It's time to quit punishing the both of us don't you think?" he asked wanting a yes.

"Yes love, the longer it goes on the harder it will be to get over it. I chewed her ass royally and reminded her who was Mistress of this house among other things. I also reminded Mattie of that then had to console a crying elf." Hermione admitted.

"One of these days I want to see that memory. The only thing I know that Ron has been right about was when he said you were brilliant but scary." Harry replied and kissed her again then left.

Harry went into their den, the house had added for them, and set the small portrait on his desk. He closed his eyes for a minute as he took deep breaths to relax, then removed the towel and expanded the portrait.

"Mum"

Lily entered the portrait and started, "Harry, I…"

"Mum stop please. Look, you jumped on me sounding like a cross between your sister and Molly Weasley. Hermione and I thought something bad was going on with either Voldemort or Dumbledore involved. It caught me dead ass wrong, and my temper flared, and I lost it. I said some things I didn't mean that were meant to hurt you, but they hurt me also. You couldn't have used an approach that was more wrong when dealing with me Mum. If I do something, you don't like, and I probably will, tell me what you think and then listen to my side of what happened. If you want or need to chew my ass after that, then do it. Chances are I'll agree I screwed up, and take the ass chewing to heart." Harry told Lily taking very few breaths, so he could get it over with quickly.

"Honey, I was wrong, really wrong in what I did. I acted stupid and without all the information. Your lovely wife reminded me that I was the one who said Minerva had her head up Dumbledore's ass. I got what I deserved for screwing up but what now?" Lily asked afraid of what his answer might be.

"Mum you're my mother and always will be, that won't change. I'll admit the mental picture I had of you, based on what Hagrid and others painted was destroyed. I'm not sure that was a bad thing because no one is perfect. I have thought a lot about us lately, and I concluded that we really don't know each other. We need to change that Mum. The only person that I really know is Hermione, and she's the only one that knows me. I'm getting to know Dan, Emma, Bill, and the twins. I don't trust them fully, but I'm getting there. Ron breaking my trust made things worse Mum." Harry admitted and sat back and sighed.

"Harry trust has to be earned, and it's easily broken. I didn't help you with that, and I'm so sorry son, you deserve better especially from me. Your Hermione is one scary lady son, and I don't think you could do any better for a life mate. She may be almost fourteen, age wise, but mentally she's at least 30 but then so are you. You need to come to the portrait room Godric has news. It's nothing earth shattering, but you need to know and bring Hermione, please." Lily told her son.

"All right we'll be there in a few minutes, and Mum I do love you. My lovely wife reminded me that all families have squabbles now and then. She said its water downstream, and nothing can change the facts of what happened." Harry said then he kissed his mother on the cheek surprising her.

Harry and Hermione entered the portrait room and to Lily's surprise, Hermione winked and smiled at her. It was a pleasant almost loving smile, that reached the young girl's eyes and Lily returned it.

"Harry I'll get straight to the point. Dumbledore is furious. He can't find you, and the members of his Order of the Phoenix refuse to search for you. Most said either they were busy, or it was a bloody waste of time. I want you to go to the bank and take Dumbledore's wand. Hooknose just sent an owl demanding he bring missing receipts today if he wants his vaults unsealed. Don't give Dumbledore a chance and do it wandlessly. Pretend it was accidental magic then chew his bony ass for putting you with the Dursley against your parents wills that he witnessed. That will put him on the defensive."

"Then inspect the wand and ask him what he is doing with a Potter heirloom that should have been carried by your grandfather. Of course when he asks you to return it, you have cause to say no." Godric said almost bouncing up and down in his frame. Then he added, "I'm going back to Hogwarts and keep an eye on the old bastard. Harry, try on the Slytherin ring after taking the wand."

Harry and Hermione went to the bank and did some planning with Hooknose, who had a wicked smile at the end. About 40 minutes after their arrival, there was a knock on the door and Hooknose said, "Enter."

Dumbledore came in wearing outlandish purple robes.

Harry jumped out of his chair looking furious and almost yelled, "Damn it Hooknose you never told me you were expecting him!" Harry let his magic flare and performed a wandless _Accio,_ and caught Dumbledore's wand.

Harry inspected the wand carefully then turned to Hooknose and asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Only if you think it's your grandfather's wand Lord Potter," Hooknose replied.

Harry rounded and looked at Dumbledore and asked, "What the fuck are you doing with a Potter heirloom that belonged to my grandfather? I know what it is since he spent a lot of time describing it. Godric Gryffindor made this wand, and it has passed down to a Potter for centuries. You've not only gone against my parents wills, by putting me with exactly who they said not to, but now I find you in possession of a family heirloom. What else do you have of mine old man? How much have you stolen from me?"

"Hooknose I want a full accounting of all my vaults, including any heirlooms. Any discrepancies will be turned over to my attorney and the head of the DMLE. I'll visit Ragnok while you deal with Dumbledore. Right now, I don't wish to be in the same room with a thief. Come Hermione dear," Harry stated and held his hand out for Hermione while Dumbledore did an impression of a fish out of the water.

Harry and Hermione slammed Hooknose's door behind them. They struggled to hold their laughter in until they were inside of Ragnok's office.

Harry asked Ragnok for a memory crystal then showed him what happened in Hooknose's office. Ragnok burst out laughing, and then said, "Harry that was perfect, you and Hooknose both played your parts like professional actors. The look on Dumbledore's face was priceless. I doubt if he has ever been treated like that before."

"Ragnok, Godric thinks I should try the Slytherin ring now that I have the wand. So I'm willing, even though I'm not sure what difference it makes," Harry said.

"Harry if it accepts you the difference is that you can communicate with Salazar Slytherin. In some eyes, it will strengthen your claim as his heir with respect to the ownership of Hogwarts." Ragnok stated and slid the ring to Harry.

Harry slipped it on and felt a sting. "The damn thing bit me," Harry griped. Then the magic flared as the ring accepted him and passed him knowledge and magic. Harry was shocked to discover that although Salazar wasn't the skilled warrior Godric was he was a hell of a lot more devious. Sal, as Salazar liked to be called, told Harry the stone in the ring was an abomination that didn't belong on the ring. The ring should have a smooth top surface with a serpent symbol. He also said if the stone was removed, the ring could revert to its original form. His last statement was almost an order, "Destroy the stone. It is the stone from the deathly hallows and can call back the dead, but this is painful for them and the person who calls them. It should have never been requested. Now that the wand and cloak have reached their full potential, you have no use for the stone. Harry you do not want it to fall into the wrong hands so destroy it my heir."

Harry conjured a dagger and used its tip to pry the stone off the ring. As Sal said, the ring morphed to its original shape.

"Ragnok what is the best way to destroy the stone?" Harry asked politely while struggling against wanting to use the stone.

"Harry we can crush it into dust and spread the dust into various forges. The dust will vaporize when exposed to a high enough temperature. This is a wise decision on your part my warrior friend," Ragnok replied showing his relief. He knew, as did others, that the uniting of the three hallows did not master death. What it did was to strengthen the deathly hallows which made them even more powerful. In the wrong hands, this could be a disaster. When Harry died, only the cloak would still be functional. The wand would become nothing but a nice-looking piece of wood. Ragnok decided not to tell Harry this, as Harry handed him, the stone and ask him to destroy it.

Hooknose entered the office almost bouncing with excitement. "I've locked down all of the old man's vaults but one Chief. I allowed him 50 Galleons per month for expenses until his case is settled to our satisfaction. Harry he left the office looking older and defeated, he refused to say how he got the wand. I think what he is most unhappy about is his debit card and drafts will no longer work and he has to come to the bank to withdraw funds. That means he enters goblin territory where he is at our mercy."

"But not being able to vacation in Florida may also have made him unhappy. He wanted to talk to you and said it was important that you knew some things. When I asked if he wanted to talk about the false prophesy or the Horcruxes I thought Dumbledore was going to faint. I may have overstepped my authority. Harry I suggested that if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts, he does it as a teacher after he resigned his other positions since they were all full-time jobs," Hooknose told his friend and client.

Harry leaned back and laughed, "Hooknose that's priceless. I would rather have him as an ally against Riddle than an enemy. Well, as they say, the ball's in his court and all we can do is to see how he plays it. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him, but I'd rather know what he's doing than have to guess. How did Minerva take her final budget?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"I thought she would faint. She asked twice if the figures were right. When I told her yes, she left the office still in a daze. She asked me to remind you, that you and Hermione would have married quarters. She also said there is an owner's suite near the Great Hall, and recommended that you take that for your quarters. Ted Tonks gave her several names of potential teachers, so she is in better shape to get things done than in the past. I got the impression that Dumbledore was going to get a taste of Scottish temper." Hooknose said with a feral grin. It didn't take a mental giant to know he didn't like Dumbledore. Harry excused himself, and he and Hermione said goodbye.

He and Hermione stopped by Ted Tonks' office and asked Ted to check why Hagrid couldn't get a wand since he was proven innocent. Ted smiled and said he would be happy to do that. Give Ted Tonks a shot at irritating the Ministry, and it makes him a happy man. Andromeda came in and asked about Sirius. Harry said he was recovering slowly but there was steady improvement. Sirius still tired easily and that frustrated him, but he knew getting back to full strength would take time. Talking to Harry's parents had helped him a lot. Although they weren't happy about how things turned out, they blamed Dumbledore not Sirius and told him so. James told him that he needed to get better before he could get laid. Harry and Hermione fell off the couch laughing at the look on Sirius' face when he realized James was right.

"Well I'm sure that motivated him Harry. Has anyone heard from Remus?" Andromeda asked.

"No Andy, but the word is out that I want him to contact me before school starts. We suspect Dumbledore has convinced him to stay away or work to get the werewolf packs on our side if Voldemort returns. I agree that it needs done, I just wish someone else was doing it. How's Dora doing in Auror training? Mum's journal says if she chooses shapes her own body size, she won't be clumsy. And the taller she makes herself the more clumsy she can expect to be." Harry replied figuring Dora knew that already.

Harry and Hermione went home and studied with the twins two hours then they flew the boundary. Hermione was getting more comfortable on a broom every time she flew. Harry stayed close, but not enough to bother her. When they returned to the manor, they changed and decided a barbeque at poolside would be good for dinner. Dobby learned to barbeque under Dan's instruction. It took a while to convince the elves that Harry, Hermione, and the others needed to learn to cook. Harry reminded Mattie and the others that he couldn't contact them for ten years, and eating sandwiches, and cold cereal day after day was not pleasant. Harry got to enjoy a small steak that evening.

That night after a romantic comedy, Harry and Hermione did some exploring of the other's body. Her panties and his boxers stayed on, but he discovered he could make her moan if he played her nipples just right with his tongue. They went to sleep smiling and content. They didn't know that the bond was ensuring the marriage was consummated before the 30 days were over. Those that didn't know about soul bonds would be horrified that a couple their age would have sex. Governments made laws stating minimum ages of consent. In England at one time ten years old was old enough, but now it was 16. In Spain, consensual legal age was 13. Zimbabwe was 12, and some Middle Eastern countries just said married. Fate knew it was when a married couple was both ready, and ensured the soul bonded didn't kiss until the youngest was 12, and his or her body was ready.

The next week went by with training progressing at an increasing pace. The twins were beginning to understand and perform more magic that was wandless. The Grangers agreed on a week in the USA and another at a villa on the French Riviera. The information said it was on a cliff above the beach with private access and Muggle repelling wards. The twins perked up when Harry said the beaches were clothing optional.

The Daily Prophet announced that Umbridge and Fudge were sentenced to fifty years each in Azkaban. The marked Death Eaters, including those in Azkaban were sent through the veil of death. Amelia Bones was now Minister for Magic. Dumbledore resigned as Chief Warlock and replaced by Augusta Longbottom. While those headlines made for great reading the ones that made Harry's smile was because of other headlines such as;

**Dumbledore Resigns from Hogwarts**

**Dumbledore moves to Switzerland to dedicate his full time to the ICW**

**Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts Will Now Teach to ICW Standard**

**Severus Snape Declared a Traitor and Given Dementor's Kiss**

What wasn't said is that Filius Flitwick was now Deputy Headmaster, and that they would teach sixth and seventh year classes. Hagrid was being tutored with a new wand in his possession. Professor Septima Vector was now the Gryffindor Head of House and taught Arithmancy. Professor Bathsheba Babbling taught Ancient Runes and was now the Slytherin Head of House. Both were known as fair but hard assed teachers that took no bullshit. The new Muggle studies Professor was a man named Howard Stern a half-blood that was raised in the Muggle world and was well traveled. Remus Lupin was the new Defense Professor. The class had been moved to the second floor and now resided in a double room. One side would be used for dueling and practical casting the other was strictly a classroom.

Potter Industries was granted a contract to update and/or upgrade all classrooms. The dorms and common rooms would be updated this coming December. The astronomy class was now a day class using pictures taken by various sites around the world and in space. The common rooms were now well lit and had a quiet area for studying. There were several classrooms, which could be booked by study groups wanting to get together. Free tutoring would be offered and the students who did the tutoring would receive extra credit and one galleon per two student hours. Tutors were required to have an Outstanding in the subject they tutored.

**The Burrow **

While Potter Manor was a happy place, the Burrow was anything but happy. Molly was in a thither, four of her sons had disavowed the family, and Ginny would have. Ginny only spoke to Molly when she had to, most of the time her daughter was in her room studying. Molly had blown a chance to be on speaking terms with her oldest son. Bill offered to pay for Ginny seeing a mind healer because of Voldemort possessing her. Molly would have nothing to do with that and in usual way made it quite clear. A pissed off Bill told her he would see her in court and filed papers to take guardianship of Ginny. When the papers were served Arthur went spare and called her a stupid bitch. He threw her out of the master bedroom and she was now sleeping in the twins' old bedroom.

The kitchen that once held nine happy people now had five sitting at the table for lunch. There was no chatter of conversation and Molly watched Ron shove food in his mouth. It hit her that Bill was right about things including Ron. She pulled her wand a vanished his plate and food. "Damn it Ronald Bilius Weasley until you can eat like a human you can starve. Bill is right you're a greedy, jealous, pig with no manners at all. That shit stops today do you understand me?" she yelled in her harpy voice that made the windows shake.

"But, Mum I'm a growing boy and I need my food," He cried like a two year old.

"Then eat like a human that has a brain, not like some hog at the slop bucket," She yelled, her voice increasing in pitch.

"Dad…" Ron started to say something.

"No Ron your mother is right and I agree. You may leave the table and go to your room and study. That means books not chess or Quidditch. I want to see your charms homework in two hours," Arthur said forcefully.

"This is all because of Harry bloody Potter…SMASH" Ginny threw her bowl of hot stew in Ron's face.

"Harry had nothing to do with this or anything else, it was you who betrayed and broke the friendship, not him. You care nothing about anyone but yourself, you self-centered jealous pig. You are the one that has the one thing Harry wants, and that's a family that loves him. You could get 10 million Galleons tomorrow, and you would bitch because it wasn't 20. If it were 20, you would cry it should have been 40, or more. WELL, RONALD HERE IS A NEWSFLASH, THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU, NOR DOES IT OWE YOU A DAMN THING." Ginny shouted at her brother and hoped Bill would take her away from this madhouse.

Percy sat in silence watching as his family fell apart. He was secretly waiting for the owl that would deliver the Hogwarts letter and his head boy badge. Percy was a planner and had his life all planned. He would be head boy, get eleven NEWTs, step into a mid-manager position at the Ministry, and marry Penelope Clearwater. Unfortunately, Fate would only allow him one of the four parts of his plan.

Arthur looked around the kitchen and saw a disaster in the form of Molly. She was the one who pushed to do what Dumbledore wanted. Arthur had been against it but he went along against his better judgment why? In a matter of two weeks, Dumbledore had lost the headship of the Potter Trust, which had paid for his children's schooling. Dumbledore had resigned as Headmaster and Chief Warlock and then moved out of the country. Arthur thought that was because the ICW offered the Mugwump free housing and meals. It the rumors were true the goblins had limited Albus to ₲50 per month.

There was also a rumor that Harry had taken Dumbledore's wand claiming it was a family heirloom. He could afford the tuition for three if they lost the Potter scholarships, but things would be tight. He expected to lose it in Ron's case since Ron had been an ass towards Harry. Arthur wanted his family back if not that, he wanted his sons at least to speak to him, but Bill wouldn't because of Molly. Where Bill went, Charlie and now the twins would follow. If Bill was granted guardianship of Ginny, Arthur doubted he would even come home except to throw Molly out.

Arthur saw the owl enter the open window and knew it was from the Ministry of Magic. The owl dropped a letter next to his plate and flew out of the window. Arthur opened and read the letter and sighed.

"Ginny this letter is from the court recorder. I am to escort you to the Ministry for a hearing on your guardianship. We must be there at 08:45 for the hearing at 09:00. The letter goes on to say you are to bring your personal possessions. That is the normal procedure in these cases. The hearing is in front of five judges, which is also normal. Ginny you will be asked to swear to tell the truth. They won't use a truth serum on you because you're much too young. However, there are wards that tell the judges and attorneys if you don't tell the complete truth or are withholding information. This usually brings more questions than normal. If you just answer honestly and fully there is no problem. Wear your best robes, and whatever happens Ginny remember that I love you and always will." Arthur said and opened his arms. Ginny rushed to her Dad and sobbed into his chest. She whispered, "I love you also Daddy, and I always will," and she hugged him even tighter.

Ginny kissed her Dad and went to her room. She carefully packed her things then laid on her bed thinking. Her first question was why her mother was against getting her help that Ginny knew she needed. Tom Riddle had made a mess of her mind and she still had nightmares. The more she thought, the fewer things added up for her. She was missing something but she couldn't think what it was. It dawned on her that she wasn't thinking about marrying Harry Potter. Why not? She had thought of almost of nothing else since she was nine, but couldn't remember thinking of him for the last few days.

Molly was now afraid. If Bill won, he would take Ginny to St. Mungo's, and Arthur would go to see if anything was wrong with her. The potions she used to make Ginny susceptible to suggestions would be discovered. Arthur, knowing Molly past, would ask to be checked and that would be a disaster. A mild love or lust potion might be forgiven, but mind control was considered in the same way as the Imperius Curse, unforgivable.

Dumbledore had offered scholarships for her children and promises of sharing the Potter wealth when Harry married Ginny then died at Voldemort hands after she was pregnant. Now Dumbledore was gone from the Potter Trust, Hogwarts, and was no longer Chief Warlock. Molly realized the old bastard left her to take the fall on her own. She didn't even think of what would happen to Percy, Ron, or Ginny. She just knew that she was in deep shit. She decided if she went down, she would take the old bastard with her.

On 22 June 1993, at 09:45 Bill Weasley was granted guardianship of Ginevra Molly Weasley. Ted Tonks had gently led Ginny through the questioning that would have had her in tears if not for his gentle approach. It was apparent to the judges that her brother was more concerned with his sister's welfare than winning a case. Bill took Ginny and Arthur to St. Mungo's and by 11:00, KingsleyShacklebolt was at St. Mungo's reading the healers report. Ginny was told that the best course of action would be for her memories of the possession to be packaged and sealed by a healer until she completed school. Then she would be old enough to deal with them more effectively. She and her Dad were given flushing potions to clear the potions from their systems.

Minutes after filing his report KingsleyShacklebolt and three Aurors left for the Burrow to arrest Molly Weasley. No one would admit informing Amelia Bones of what happened. But she found out, and moved Arthur into a higher grade and a new position that would allow him to work from home. Amelia told Minerva the situation and Minerva sent an elf to work at the Burrow during holidays. During school, the elf would fix dinner and ensure Arthur had clean clothes. Minerva told Trixie, the elf, she had her permission to bond with Arthur if that was what both wanted. Then she contacted Arthur and among other things reminded him Hogwarts elves were free to bond if they found someone worthy.

Trixie arrived at the Burrow, and Arthur let her know she was not to obey Ron or Percy. He told her what Ron's punishment was and why. The small elf had never been told why before, and she liked the strange wizard that thought she needed to know why. Ron was in heaven he had a house elf he could get to bring him food and stuff.

"Trixie bring me a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice," Ron ordered.

"Master Arthur is Trixie's master not Mr. Ronald. Master Arthur says you're not to eat until he says. You need to be doing homework," Trixie told a shocked Ron. This was not the way things were supposed to be.

"Ronald if you want more than a slice of bread and a glass of water you best get that homework done," Arthur said in a tone that Ron took to mean or I'll blister your ass.

Ron stomped up to his room to find his Chudley Cannons posters gone and his orange room a light blue. Well, he would stop this by writing a bunch of stuff and saying his homework was done. He would be in Hogwarts before he had to turn it in, yes this is a good plan.

He scribbled for an hour then went to the twins' old bedroom that was now his Dad's office.

"Dad, my charm's essay is finished can I have a sandwich now?" Ron asked.

"After I check it, I need about five minutes to finish this report son." Arthur replied.

"Umm…Dad Professor Flitwick will check it at school," Ron told his father hoping for the best.

"Son, I know that Filius will check and grade it. But if you don't get your grades up, you'll be sent back a year or as many as two. I'll give it to you when I finish, now you can start transfiguration or potions." Arthur said, but his unspoken words said leave me alone until I finish then we'll discuss it.

Ron did something smart, for the first time in history. He went to his room, and pulled his charms book out and began to read it. He wished Hermione was here to help him, but she wasn't speaking to him. Well, when they got to school, he could talk her into doing his homework and things would be back to normal. Yes, Ron Weasley had a good plan.

Bill had called Harry and told him what happened with Ginny. Harry told Bill he could bring her to Potter Manor after consulting with his wife of course. He may be young but Harry wasn't dumb. Emma couldn't believe any woman could do that to her own daughter. Bill and the twins decided their ex-mother would be better off in Azkaban rather than face their wands. No one said a word or thought about Ronald Weasley.

Ginny's welcome was cautious until she congratulated Harry and Hermione and said any fool, except Ron, could see they were meant to be together. Hermione cracked up when Ginny whispered Harry would make her a better brother than a boyfriend or husband. Hermione whispered back that Ginny would be lucky if she found a husband like Harry even without the wealth, she would prefer Harry to anyone else. After being given the choice, Ginny decided to share Bill's suite and Harry asked the house to add a second bedroom with bath.

Molly got a bit lucky and KingsleyShacklebolt authorized two memory crystals for her use.

End chapter 4

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who took time to review. Thank you for your time and your kind words they mean a lot.**


	5. Dreams and Their Results 5

**Dreams and Their Results 5**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011,** **and this chapter was last grammar checked 7/14/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption honestly it's more of a first draft than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or re-read canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 5**

**7 July 1993 - Vacation**

The Potters, Grangers, and four Weasleys were spending next to the last day of their time in the USA in the high desert of Arizona. Sirius had been successful in his suit against Dumbledore, Crouch, and the Ministry and won four million Galleons. He was cleared by the healers to make short trips as long as someone was with him, and he didn't overtax himself. Hermione was just getting over her period, and it had been a bad one. The healer said with the change of climate, food, high altitude, and the worry about Sirius, combined caused her discomfort.

Sirius wanted to go to Las Vegas, so Harry told the others to go with him, that he and Hermione would be just fine. They said they should return after the show, and Harry said that was bullshit, they wouldn't have time to see much. The convincing argument was Hermione saying there was no way they were driving back in a rented vehicle that late on strange roads.

Harry and Hermione went to bed that evening with a nice warm breeze coming through the window and coyotes singing in the background. They had extended their fooling around, and they were proficient in bringing each other off. However, that night they both wanted more and with Hermione's period over, they made love for the first time. He let her set the pace and followed her directions verbal and silent. They noticed a strong flash of magic when he broke her hymen, but missed the fireworks when they came together the first time. Those attuned to magic felt it pass through them from south of Mexico City to Canada and the Pacific Ocean to the Mississippi River. The Native American Shamans knew there had been a strong bond completion but not who or where. Sirius looked at Bill and Bill nodded and smiled. His brother was a man and a damn powerful one. Harry was his brother in every way that counted except by blood.

When they came to Harry had a goofy grin on his face and said, "Wow that was awesome."

"Wow is right and awesome doesn't really describe it, but neither does incredible. Do you want to do that again?" Hermione's husky voice asked her husband who could only nod as he sucked on her left breast. They fell into an exhausted sleep after the fourth time of making love that night. Hermione woke up and giggled at what Harry said earlier. "Hermione I don't think you can wear it out, but you are certainly free to try to." They had finished their third time a bit earlier, and she straddled him, as soon as he was hard enough she mounted him. Her worry about his size didn't make any sense to her at that moment as she tried to get him in deeper. They took care of his morning woody then used the loo and showered together. She dropped the soap, he took her from behind for the first time, and she liked it except for not being able to kiss him.

Over breakfast Hermione asked, "Harry, do you know if the library has a copy of the Kama Sutra?"

"I'm not sure, but if it doesn't we can get one I'm sure. I suppose you've read Parvati's copy," Harry said showing her his lopsided grin.

"No Harry hers is in Hindi and the illustrations don't move. She did say there is an English magical version of it," Hermione said and smiled. She would get them a copy and try everything in it.

They spent the day mostly talking and holding each other while letting their middle regions rest for the next round. They were in the pool when the group got back from Las Vegas. Ginny was on a high, having never seen so many lights or a city that large before. She couldn't believe the size of Hoover Dam. She took Hermione to her room to see the clothes Emma had bought her. She asked if Muggle girls really wore a bikini in public saying she only got it not to hurt Emma's feelings.

"Ginny where we're going next you'll see smaller ones than that, topless women, and naked men and women of all ages. The rules are simple. You're free to look, but it's an insult if you stare. You'll see girls with breasts from the size of a bee sting to a large cantaloupe. Some Muggle women get breast enlargements, and most are easy to spot. There will be men's bits the size of your little finger to maybe six inches. Some men are as hairy as an ape and others have little or no hair on their chests." Hermione told a red face shocked Ginny.

"Ginny there are beaches like that everywhere, the United Kingdom has several. After the original shock, you'll get used to it, and no, we don't go topless or nude in public or at home. To be honest it's hard not to compare men and women's bits and other body parts. Regardless of what you heard in the dorm the size of a man's fingers, toes, nose, or anything is no indication of the size his penis is. I have a couple of books at home you need to read Ginny that may save you some heartache. Believe me Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan are two boys to stay away from they only want in your knickers. I've heard them say it, so tell your dorm mates if you like them. One thing Ron won't have to worry about is getting a date. With his attitude and manners, he's toast with the girls except possibly Millicent Bulstrode." Hermione told her friend that she was beginning to think of as a sister.

"Now Mrs. Potter didn't you know that Ron expects you to be at his beck and call. Heaven forbid that the git may be wrong, after all Mum and Dumbledore said so. I cannot believe the shit that comes from the hole to the bottomless pit. I slapped him silly when he said all girls were good for was to shag and do housework. You're special because you can do his homework. He walks softly around me, after Fred and George taught me the bat bogey hex, and I used it on him then hid. Unfortunately, I can't use it without a reason since everyone knows I can do it. I think turning his robes transparent to boys and having just his bits covered for girls would do him some good. I'm sure if the boys in the other houses pointed at him and held their thumb and index finger a half inch apart the girls would get the idea. I wish I could do it in Parseltongue so no one could cancel it." Ginny said thinking of ways to prank Ron that was embarrassing.

"I like that idea Ginny, but you can password a charm. If you say the charm and add _Tessera_, then the password or words, _Finite_ won't cancel it. _Finite Tessera_ and the password are required." Hermione told her best girlfriend.

"Wicked, but someone will tell the git, and he'll just change robes," Ginny said dejected.

"Ah, but if you charm him and not the robes and add _Exspirat indie Una_ before the password addition. As in _Stupefy Exspirat in Die Una Tessera McGonagall _would stun someone for 24 hours unless someone else said _Finite Tessera McGonagall_. So if you used _Faciunt Stolas Omnium_ _Exspirat in Die Una Tessera Ron Weasley _on Ron, his robes would be invisible unless some used _Finite Tessera Ron Weasley _to cancel the hex. You can see why it's not useful in battle the length of the curse is too long during a fight even without the time limit. However, if I catch a lone Death Eater, I can stun them once, and then after they're down, do it again with a time limit and cancelling password."

"This is one of the reasons we spend so much time studying Ginny. You know Voldemort isn't dead, and he will come after Harry then everyone else when he gets a body back. I don't know what made Harry more pissed at Ron, his lack of caring enough about his sister to stay awake and move rock, or his almost getting everyone killed. If Lockfart was a qualified wizard and took a working wand, Voldemort would be back, and you would be dead. I don't think Harry will ever forgive Ron for that, but I know I damn sure won't." Hermione told Ginny, who was even more pissed off at Ron than before.

They spent the evening talking and joking with Sirius. Harry knew he would see Sirius on the weekend, but he still wished Sirius were going with them. They timed their departure so that the time difference potion Hermione brewed with Bill supervising would be most effective. Harry was last through the portal and Fred said, "Damn Harry for a young git you sure know how to live."

**Potter Villa – French Riviera**

Harry laughed and replied, "Hey red prat number two, I'm not much more used to it than you are. Maybe next month we'll work our way around the world staying at Potter or Black properties. Sirius said most of the Black stuff has been renovated, and now Black Isle is as nice as Prongs Isle. His is near Bermuda, and mine is southeast of Singapore. My original though was to wait until Christmas break and spend time in the sun rather than the cold and wet but there is no place like home."

"Says the man who has weather wards that will allow him to use the swimming pool in the middle of a blizzard," George interjected. Then he asked, "How many bedrooms are there here Harry?"

"There are eleven excluding the Master bedroom, with the normal setup if I remember correctly." Harry answered, "And the beach is about 50 yards south of the villa."

"Fred and George leave your telescopes in your trunks," Bill said and watched their faces drop. "If you want to look put your suits on and go to the beach like I'm going to."

"And the race is on. Bill is in the lead with George moving in behind while Fred is in the rear where the ass belongs. George tries to pass Bill. He is shouldered into the wall, and Fred passes George, but now George is on Fred's rear. Oh, oh, that didn't sound right. Hermione Potter, signing off, news at eleven," Hermione called the action as Ginny was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach.

"I wonder when they'll figure out that is dark out and the beach is closed," Dan asked and sniggered.

George was the first back in a swimming suit. It looked like it was made in the early 1900s. "George you can't go to the beach like that," Harry said between chuckles and now Dan was laughing as hard as Ginny was before.

"Why not, and what's so funny?" George asked.

"Well first it's dark and the beach is closed to all but sharks and other predators. And second wearing that would get you laughed off the beach." With a wave of his hand, Harry transfigured George's swimsuit into a modern one that was modest by current standards.

"Damn it Harry I can't go to the beach in fancy boxers." George said as Bill and Fred arrived. Bill was in a modern suit while Fred was in an old style like George had been.

"Harry that's indecent," Fred said.

"Actually it's more modest than the newer stuff," Bill told his brothers.

"As I told George the beach is closed to all but the sharks and other predators. The beaches close when the sun reaches the west horizon since that's when the predators move in for shallow-water hunting. I for one like my body parts attached, thank you very much, and gentlemen, there are fifteen or so species of potentially dangerous sharks out there. Daytime shark attacks are rare but four years ago an Italian diver was killed by one. The French Ministry and Muggle government take the rather safer than sorry approach, and close the beaches before sundown." Harry told the Weasleys.

"We think that may be one of the reasons nude beaches are allowed. Those that like to skinny dip can do it in the daylight. Personally, I'm not a fan of salt water because it takes several showers before I feel clean and taste awful." Emma added to the conversation.

"I've heard that it depends on where you are Emma. The South Pacific and areas away from the mainland aren't as bad that way. It appears the continental coastal waters like the Mediterranean and the Gulf of Mexico tend to be more saline than a place like the Bahamas, and other islands away from continental coasts. However, I have no idea how true it is, " Harry reported.

"Harry just how big is these sharks that you're talking about?" George asked

"Well what I've read says three to six meters or 10 to over fifteen feet long. But think in terms of Goblin teeth on something that big, and you have a general idea." Harry replied, George gulped, and Bill nodded that Harry was right.

"Harrykins if we wear something like you put on George. What are Ginny and Hermione wearing? And do not even think panties and bra." Fred asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Nope no panties and bra Fred…think smaller than that, my friend and brother." Harry said.

"No bloody way," Fred stated firmly.

"Fred who taught me the bat bogey hex? Well, now I know how to password it, I will wear something similar to what the other women and girls wear. I'll keep both the top and bottom on unless I decide to go topless. But I'll decide not you, or George," Ginny said with fire in her eyes.

"Go Gin-Gin," Bill said ending Fred and George's objections.

Ginny gave Bill a hug and said goodnight. The others decided she had a good idea and went to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, they were on the beach and Fred, and George decided Harry was right the swimsuits he did for them were modest. Dan and Emma were having fun watching the twins and Ginny.

Harry was holding Hermione and felt strange magic then heard, "Gabrielle you must settle down your allure is noticeable. I know you still have trouble controlling it, but if Papa detects you, he will ground you from the beach." He looked and saw two silver blonde girls. The oldest looked 16 or 17, and the youngest looked around eight.

"Excuse me Lord Potter, I am Fleur Delacour, and this is my sister Gabrielle. My father knew your parents, and he would like to invite you, Lady Potter, and your family to dinner. Our villa is two doors west of yours," Fleur stated trying not to be angry at the looks the twins were giving her. Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded.

"Miss Delacour we would be delighted. However, two of our members may have to be grounded to their room. Fred, George what you're feeling is Gabrielle's Veela allure. Use your mind magic to throw it off, or you'll be cooking your own dinner while the rest of meet the Delacour family." Harry said then looked at Bill and winked, the next thing the twins knew was they were hitting the water.

"Fleur, Gabrielle if you have time you're welcome to join us and enjoy the beach. What time do you usually eat dinner?" Hermione asked.

Fleur closed Gabrielle's open mouth and shook her head then answered, "We normally eat at six, but Papa asks if you could come at five. Harry pardon Gabrielle please, but I'm afraid she has a crush on you."

Gabrielle cussed Fleur in French then went wide eyed when the Potter group all laughed.

[Gabrielle, pay them no mind, but you need to understand I get this all the time. The real Harry Potter needs friends not fans, perhaps you can be a friend ok.] Harry said in perfect French thanks to a translation spell.

Gabrielle was so shocked she could only nod. Hermione conjured two more beach chairs, and the Delacour girls joined the group. Fleur's glancing at Bill didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Hermione. Bill was trying his best to be discreet but just wasn't able to pull it off.

The twins came back, apologized to Fleur for staring at her earlier, and admitted they had been caught by surprise, and didn't know what was affecting them. Fleur graciously accepted the apology and said that unfortunately it happened often when she was with Gabrielle.

Harry laughed and said that if that was the case, Frenchmen had no taste since Englishmen admired beautiful women with or without an allure. Dan and the others agreed, and Fleur settled into to the group that made her feel comfortable.

"Fleur what does your father do, if I remember right he was an Auror that worked with Dad and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"He is the Deputy Minister for Magic and is working on the Tri-Wizard Tournament committee. He doesn't talk about it much except to say it will be held at Hogwarts in the fall of next year. Apparently, Dumbledore is pushing for dangerous tasks, and Karkaroff is backing him up on it. The Ministers and other headmistress are against it, and want more competitions than just three the champions competing. Madam Maxime is pushing for academic competition based on all levels from first through seventh years. He said that headmistress asked when you would be involved since you own the school. Dumbledore and Karkaroff said it was none of your business apparently. McGonagall said when the other schools found that they couldn't enter the wards it damn well would be your business." Fleur answered and couldn't help but notice the magic rolling off of Harry and Hermione.

Finally, Harry and Hermione settled down. "Well McGonagall is right at least to a point. I imagine she just got this dropped on her recently, and Madam Bones is probably in the same position. It's actually simple there will be changes, or I will not allow Hogwarts to compete. I can't stop adults on the weekends, but I am damn sure that I can those that are underage. Adults who choose to compete will not represent Hogwarts. Dumbledore needs reminded that he does not speak for Hogwarts or me. He and the Ministry forget that Hogwarts is a privately owned school not a public school controlled by the Ministry."

Fleur knew her father had an ally and a powerful one at that. The conversation turned to things that are more mundane. Fleur told them about the magical shopping centers in Nice and Paris. She also told them there was no underage restriction on using magic except the Statute of Secrecy. They decided to take a walk along the beach. Fleur and Gabrielle, who were now more comfortable being around Harry, pointed out different things to the group, including the Delacour Villa. She led them to a nice café for lunch and somehow ended up sitting next to Bill. Ginny and Gabrielle chatted in French, mostly about shopping. They parted after lunch. Harry and Hermione left the others on the beach while they returned to the villa.

At the villa, Harry and Hermione went straight to the den in the Master suite and wrote a letter.

_Headmistress McGonagall,_

_It has come to my attention that the Tri-Wizard Tournament is being discussed, and Hogwarts was selected as the school to host the tournament. Based on our schedules, I assume you planned to inform me when we next met. _

_My position as the owner of Hogwarts, which is a private school, and is not controlled by the Ministry or anyone but me is straightforward. First, the tournament will involve all years and the tasks based on the year level. ICW standards will apply as to what magic an age group can be expected to know. Second, there will be academic competitions also based on the grade level this is a school after all. Third, anyone entering into a competition that involves a dangerous task must either be an adult or have verifiable parental permission and sign a contract that relieves the school of responsibility for placing them in danger. The contract will state they are responsible for any associated costs and cannot sue the school. _

_All tasks will be viewable by the audience and the judging will from independent judges who are not associated with the schools or the countries the schools are in. All three schools will be required to pay travel expenses for the judges. Hogwarts will not foot the bill for this tournament it will be shared with the other two schools or the Ministries involved. _

_Headmistress you might also warn the others that I can and I will remove Hogwarts from this farce if my conditions are not met. I cannot keep adult students from entering on the weekends or holidays. However, I can ensure that they do not represent Hogwarts in any way. I also reserve the right to disapprove of any tasks held on my land. This is the right of all Earls as granted by their kings, and it has not changed._

_Everyone would do well to remember that Mr. Dumbledore is in no way associated with Hogwarts. He does not have the authority to make decisions for the school. He also cannot commit Hogwarts to anything that binds the school, or that might lead to legal action against Hogwarts. Mr. Dumbledore's time would be better spent if he kept his large nose out of Hogwarts business._

_Harry James Potter, Earl of Aberdeen _

_Owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Lord Potter, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Emrys, Lord Le Fey, Lord Ravenclaw, and Lord Slytherin_

_Copies to: Minister Bones, Deputy Minister Delacour, Minister of Bulgaria, ICW Department of Education, Headmaster of Beauxbatons, Headmaster of Durmstrang _

While it wasn't perfect, it made their point, Harry made copies, and had Dobby deliver them. Now all they could do was wait for the coming storm, but then into each life, a little rain must fall and life without conflict now and then was boring. Harry and Hermione's lives were anything but boring, especially when Harry decided to stir the cauldron.

"I'm sure you have picked up that this is probably a way for Voldemort to try to get at me," Harry told his wife.

"I think you're right. They probably planned to force you to enter then find a way to portkey you to Voldemort's location. I would imagine one of the tasks is for something to be rescued. If the anti portkey wards are down or bypassed, when you grab the object, you're gone and everyone wonders what happened. The Tri-Wizard cup would be the thing that would have the most impact and the largest audience."

"Karkaroff is an obvious suspect so a plant under Polyjuice would throw us off. Of course, a small Animagus could also be used assuming he or she could get through the wards." Hermione spoke her thoughts out loud, as she chewed her bottom lip while in her thinking mode. This was causing Harry to want to ravish his lovely wife, but he fought against it knowing the others would arrive at any time to get ready to go to the Delacours.

**Delacour Manor**

When they arrived on time, Fleur introduced them to her parents, André and Apolline Delacour. André invited Harry and Hermione into his study.

"Lord Potter I received your letter. I'm quite sure my smile was not matched by Dumbledore and Karkaroff's scowl. McGonagall kept warning the fools about how she thought you would react. Dumbledore said he could convince you it was for the greater good. Karkaroff waved you off as nothing but a petulant child who could be controlled. Minister Bones told him, in no uncertain terms, that he was dealing with the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House on his home turf. Then she briefly told him if you felt insulted, you could kill Karkaroff without warning, and there would be no repercussions."

"Dumbledore said that you wouldn't do that and McGonagall asked him how his new or old wand worked for him. Then she had to explain how you took your possession back from the supposed most powerful wizard since Merlin. Our Minister then produced a map that shows how extensive your Earldom is. I thought Dumbledore would faint. Madam Bones then stuck the knife in deeper stating in effect you ruled that Earldom and not even Her Majesty could overrule your decision to protect your subjects." André said then sat back and laughed.

"Dumbledore broke up the meeting, and he along with Karkaroff left the conference room in a huff. Why those two seem to be allies doesn't make any sense. Dumbledore is the supposed defender of the light, and Karkaroff was a Death Eater," André added and sighed.

"André once you're a Death Eater, you're always a Death Eater. When Voldemort calls, they come running or die. Karkaroff's giving up other Death Eaters will get him killed unless he does something that Voldemort approves of to get back in his masters good graces. We suspect that something involves sending me to Voldemort. That can go no further than this room. How Dumbledore is involved I'm not sure, I suspect he wants Voldemort returned to a body, so he can assassinate him as he did Grindelwald. Dumbledore's star is tarnished, and he needs something to make him the hero again." Harry paused for a moment.

"Tom Riddle, or Voldemort if you wish, killing me then Dumbledore killing Tom would do that for him. That's a plan that I'm not willing to go along with." Harry said his serious side coming out, and it indicated to André that Harry knew more than he was saying. André thought _he may look like James, but he is definitely his own person and a powerful one at that._

"I can see that as definite possibility Harry, although I hadn't thought in those terms. I don't trust Dumbledore and haven't since the late 1970s. The man doesn't understand how to fight a war, and he should never have been chosen as a leader. Alastor Moody would have been a much better and more effective leader. Dumbledore got a lot of good people killed including your parents Harry. We all should have listened to Lily. History may say the Potters defied Voldemort successfully three times. Those of us in the know knew that it was Lily using curses that incapacitated or otherwise took his Death Eaters out that saved her and James. Only Mad Eye Moody captured or killed more Death Eaters than your mother. Lily could string cuss words together that would make men flinch. Death Eaters found it difficult to fight when their bits were lying next to them." André stated and shuddered at the thought. Harry and Hermione could picture Lily Potter doing that and smiled.

They joined the others for a home cooked French dinner, which was the best they had eaten since leaving Potter Manor. It was seafood, light but filling, and fit Harry's diet perfectly.

**Catching Up**

At Hogwarts, Minerva read the letter with a smile then passed it to Filius, who chuckled. "Filius I'm beginning to think Dumbledore is either senile, has dementia, or worse. What he is pushing for makes no sense, and for him to side with Karkaroff is atrocious. They both seem to have their own but similar agenda that puts students at risk," McGonagall told her friend with benefits.

Amelia Bones was having similar thoughts and decided it was time to pull Dumbledore's claws and rein him in. As the Minister for Magic, she could remove him from the ICW position. Her problem was who to replace him with. Augusta and Arthur Weasley were out. Then she thought of Amos Diggory. Amos was a light-sided wizard and could stand on his own two feet. His son would be in sixth year and was well liked. The boy had never been in trouble and had good grades and outstanding OWLs. In first year, Susan had a crush on the boy who was willing to help the Puff first-year students.

Dumbledore was livid and pacing his common room. _How dare that boy interfere with my plan and the greater good?_ _He should be listening to me,_ Dumbledore thought. He did wonder why Karkaroff was siding with him, but he dismissed the thought as coincidence. _What happened to Minerva, she always sided with me before. Being Headmistress must have gone to her head._ Dumbledore knew that he had done nothing to break her trust. If he had known about Molly Weasley being locked up in a holding cell, he may have been more concerned about his position in the wizard world.

Igor Karkaroff was also livid but for other reasons than those of Albus Dumbledore. He had felt his dark mark tingle more than once during the years, but now it was happening more often. He knew the only way for him to live was to deliver the Potter brat to the dark lord. If it helped the master gain a new body, he may live otherwise he would die quickly rather than over days of torture. He shuddered at the thought of Voldemort turning him over to the Lestrange bitch. If the dark lord called, he would respond immediately and lay out his plan to capture Potter alive.

At Azkaban, a balding man who looked like a rat was on his one hour per week exercise in the open courtyard. He slowly worked his way to a hole in the wall next to the ground it wasn't large, but he knew rats would use it to travel around looking for food. His guard looked away, and Peter Pettigrew changed into Wormtail and went into the hole. He would ask the other rats how to get to the dock. Once he made it there, he could get on the ferry with other rats and make it to the mainland. From there he could make his way to the continent and Albania. The information he had indicated there were dark activities in a forest in Albania. It could be the dark lord, and if it was, Peter could help him come back and become a favorite. If it wasn't, all Peter Pettigrew would lose is some time, but anything was better than being in Azkaban.

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled the rat was on the move. The goblin placed tracking charm was working as Hooknose said it would. Potter Industries had supplied him with a map that would indicate Pettigrew's location within one or two meters. He didn't know or care what a satellite was. However, if it worked, and the rat found the dark lord, Kingsley would know where he was. Amelia was thinking of supplying them with cell phones, which meant almost instant communications. He had no qualms about using Muggle things if they helped in his job or at home. With the old hardline pureblood bigots mostly gone from power, things were changing. Kingsley didn't understand what Dumbledore was up to, and that bothered the head Auror.

Deep in a dark forest, a large snake waited impatiently for one of his servants to come to him. It had been over a decade since the Potter brat destroyed his original body, and over a year since Potter destroyed the weak wizard known as Quirrell. His followers would pay for not finding him immediately. He had told them, he was farther along the path to immortality than anyone had ever been and that if killed he would return. He knew that Malfoy, and his ilk had bought their way out of Azkaban and were living the high life. One day soon, they would beg for mercy as he tortured them while rewarding his faithful who had not betrayed him. Yes, Lord Voldemort would return and the world would bow before him.

Molly Weasley was a happy woman she knew she might go to Azkaban, but she would take Dumbledore with her. She had given Kingsley Shacklebolt memory crystals showing how Dumbledore had used her and Imperiused Arthur. She showed how Dumbledore had manipulated Harry by his own admission and conned her into going along with the plan and getting rich in the process. She even showed how Dumbledore gave her a list of potions to use on Harry and Hermione to bend them to his will. How could anyone not do all they could for the greater good especially if they could profit from it also? She gave him the memory of Dumbledore promising Hermione to Ron and reminding Ron she was only a mudblood. When this came out in court Harry would save her, even if he were on the outs with Ron, she was his second mother after all. She could do a month is Azkaban since she hadn't actually hurt anyone.

**Southern France, Potter Villa **

Fred and George were becoming more comfortable with Muggle ways and things. They rarely looked at nude or nearly nude women since it had become common to see them. When they weren't relaxing on the beach, they were studying or making plans.

Harry had asked them to look into modifying some Muggle things to work in a high magic environment. What surprised them most was that Harry seemed to develop a taste for things that blew up. After watching several war movies their favorite things were Claymore mines, and hand held rocket launchers. Harry wanted ground-to-air, and ground-to-ground rockets. They decided that for the ground-to-air rockets to develop a heat-seeking rocket that zoned in on the heat of something larger than Hagrid. The rockets could be used to take out trolls, giants, and dragons if it came to that. Harry's attitude was it was better to be safe than sorry.

For the Claymore equivalent mines Harry suggested the balls be, 0.40 inch and staggered in three rows deep. He gave them the specifications on the original Claymore mine and suggested they look at a substitute for the C-4 explosive. Bill suggested runes on the front making them invisible to people approaching them, but visible from the rear. The trick was how to set them off from a distance without hiding wires. Hermione suggested a laser activated switch with a battery mounted on the back of the mine. The problem was how to set off several at once without tying up several people. They put the problem on the back burner for the time being, and Hermione put it on the list of items to be discussed later.

Fred and George were catching up with wandless magic and had kept their word about not pranking. Ginny seemed the little sister that Harry and Hermione didn't have before, and she fit in well with the group. Bill was definitely the older but very cool brother. He was easy going and very funny until it was time to get serious. Mattie and Dobby taught them all elfin mind magic and popping as well as how to make themselves invisible. From that point on learning rates picked up because of their ordered minds.

On 22 August, they arrived back a Potter Manor glad to be home. The elves had bought everyone's school supplies, so they didn't need to go to Diagon Alley. The next morning the Daily Prophet brought two interesting headlines.

_**French to call for a vote to replace Dumbledore as Supreme Mugwump of ICW seconded by the United States**_

_Deputy Minister for Magic André Delacour called for a vote of no confidence in the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. Mr. Delacour stated that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's blatant disregard of the laws of Great Britain makes one wonder what international laws the man bypasses for his so-called greater good._

_When asked why he was making the call, Mr. Delacour responded, "How can we have confidence in a man who sent Sirius Black to Azkaban without a trial when he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and knew Lord Black was innocent? Now he wants to overrule Lord Potter's rights as the owner of Hogwarts and force his own agenda on the school he resigned from. What is next? Will he try to remove everyone's right to make decisions on their personal property? It seems to me that Mr. Dumbledore forgets we have laws for a reason, and that they are meant for everyone, including him. I suggest you all remember what happened nearly sixty years ago in Germany and the results of that disaster."_

_Mr. Dumbledore has one week before a floor vote is called. Of course, he may choose the honorable way out and resign._

_**Durmstrang replaces Karkaroff as Headmaster **_

_Igor Karkaroff was replaced as Headmaster of Durmstrang after a meeting of the Board of Directors. The official reason cited is his unwillingness to work with the Board and the Triwizard Tournament Committee. However, this also calls into question his status as a former Death Eater. Great Britain has taken the stance under Madam Bones, Minister for Magic, that there is no such thing as a former Death Eater. When asked if Mr. Karkaroff would be allowed in Great Britain, she stated, "Absolutely not, Death Eaters are considered terrorists and will be arrested on sight."_

_This reporter has to wonder if these two events are related. Dumbledore was pushing for diplomatic immunity for Mr. Karkaroff during the Triwizard Tournament. The Durmstrang Board of Governors announced Mr. Ivan Mantov as the new Headmaster._

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was furious at the recent turn of events. He looked every bit of his 112 years old. He had lost the Gryffindor wand. His vaults were being audited, and he knew he would lose his ICW position next. For the first time in 90 plus years, he didn't know what to do next. He had tried to call Fawkes, but the bird ignored him. He would lose his free room and board if voted out and couldn't afford to rent a place and pay for food. He would swallow his pride and talk to Harry. He must convince him that Voldemort was still a threat and Harry needed to sacrifice his life to save everyone else. Albus Dumbledore wrote to Harry and asked for a meeting, stating he had critical information he needed to pass to Harry. Then in one of his more brilliant moves, he penned his resignation as Chief Mugwump and his seat on the ICW. He also wrote his brother Aberforth asking if he could live at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade.

Minerva McGonagall was pleased. She had more in her budget than requested. She appointed Filius Flitwick as her Deputy. She also had several new highly qualified teachers in Potions, Defense, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, and History thanks to Ted Tonks. Her biggest surprises were that the Doctors Granger would teach Muggle studies, and Andromeda Tonks would teach Potions. She did wonder how the new student behavior rules that were sent with the equipment lists would be received. Harry and Hermione had laid out the rules very clearly. Bullying in any shape or form would not be tolerated. The first instance meant a two-week suspension and the second meant expulsion. The rules included a statement that theft would not be tolerated, and thieves would be turned over to the DMLE.

Filius Flitwick wondered about the statement about theft then remembered Harry's earlier words about bullying in Ravenclaw. He thought back to a small blonde girl who wore mismatched shoes and clothing. He thought she was going through a new fashion thing or phase, now he saw it for what it was, and Filius was not a happy camper. When Filius wasn't happy, the Ravenclaw's would know why.

Percy Weasley was not a happy young man. His school letter arrived, and it didn't contain his Head Boy badge. He couldn't understand why; he was the top student in his classes and enforced the rules as a Prefect. This shattered his life's plan he had spent so much time on. The Head Boy position meant an extra ₲20 per month at an entry-level position in the Ministry. It also came with private quarters shared with the Head Girl.

Ron Weasley wasn't happy either he had spent a miserable summer. His father forced him to study and work. The damn elf refused to follow his orders and bring him food. At the table if he tried to put food in his mouth before chewing and swallowing what was there she smacked his hand with a willow switch. She did the same if tried to talk with food in his mouth, all his Dad did was smile, and thank the elf. The real pisser came when his father asked the elf to have the same thing done at Hogwarts.

Ragnok and Hooknose were happy goblins. Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul pieces had been destroyed except for the primary, and the cup used to locate the pieces. Potter Industries was growing and making them a lot of money. The Minister for Magic was a person willing to work with them to bring changes and make them equal to wizards. Should Tom Riddle return, he would find it necessary to start over since he had very few Death Eaters left and no funds to start a war. His few Death Eaters were scattered with bounties on their heads.

Peter Pettigrew was making his way slowly to Albania. He still had to cross the channel as a rat. The first ship he tried would have had him in Canada rather than the Netherlands. Peter wasn't the brightest person but finally decided to make his way into the port dispatcher's office. There he learned which ship was headed to Amsterdam. It wasn't until he was on board, and the ship was out to sea that he found out Amsterdam was the last stop on a 180-day journey. At least, he had the company of other rats and plenty of food.

oooOOOooo2

**St. Mungo's and Molly's Trial**

08:00, 31 August at Potter Manor was quiet, as the entire family except for Bill had packed for Hogwarts the night before. Dan and Emma would leave at 10:00 and spend the night in Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione didn't want them to go even though they knew Cindy would protect them. Dan and Emma each carried two preloaded wands, one for defense, and the other for offensive magic. Lily's fourth journal had taught Harry and Hermione how to preload wands for Muggles and Squibs. In addition, both wore mind-activated portkeys that brought them back to Potter Manor.

"All right you lot, get rid of the sad faces. We'll be all right, and will see you tomorrow evening at the opening feast. Would you rather have us go back to our dental practice or be at school with you?" Dan asked the sad group.

"I don't know. What do you think Hermione? With Dan and Emma there it will be harder for us to sneak into broom closets," Harry said with a serious face.

"That's true love, but they'll get to see you fly and play an actual game of Quidditch," she replied with a smile.

"There is that, assuming as owner I can play. If I can't be part of a team, I can train the Gryffindor seeker, so they can still see me fly. I may do that anyway since this is my last year as a seeker Harry told the shocked group.

"Why is that Harrykins?" Fred and George asked as one voice.

"Well next year is the Triwizard Tournament then our OWL year if we don't test early. Guys training to face Moldyshorts is far more important than Quidditch," Harry answered in his my decision is final voice.

"Hopefully Ragnok and Hooknose will have him taken care of by then," Bill interjected and added, "You two need time to enjoy your teen years. But I understand your need to train for fighting that monster."

"Yes Bill, but after Moldyshorts, we still have to deal with Bumbledork," Hermione stated.

They were interrupted by the delivery of the Daily Prophet.

_**Dumbledore in St. Mungo's**_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was admitted to St. Mungo's late last evening. The initial report is that he had a heart attack, and his status is unknown. Alfred Wisekoff, the Head Healer, stated that Dumbledore requested to see Lord Potter. Further questions went unanswered except that Dumbledore is supposed to have information to help the young Lord._

_**Molly Weasley's Trial Begins Today**_

_Molly Weasley will be tried in front of the full Wizengamot at 13:30 today. She is charged with the long-term use of love, lust, and mind control potions on her husband Arthur Weasley. If she is found guilty, she faces several years in Azkaban plus the automatic annulment of her marriage. Since the full Wizengamot is required to attend, Lord Potter and Lord Black must be present as well as all others that have proxy voters._

Sirius stepped through the portal, and Mattie escorted him into the breakfast room. After getting hugs from the females and pats on the back from the men, Sirius plopped into a chair.

"Doggyman best sit up straight or Mattie gets willow switch," the little elf stated and Sirius sat straight instantly. That brought on giggles from Emma, Hermione, and Ginny and sniggers from the guys.

"How are you feeling Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"A lot better than a week ago, I still need to avoid the smog and damp places. But other than that I do all right Harry." Sirius said with a smile then continued, "Are you going to see Albus?"

"Do you think I should?" Harry answered showing no emotion.

"As long as you don't go alone I think you should," Sirius replied shocking the others.

"Look Harry, he may actually have something important to tell you that you don't know. He may be dying and want to make peace with you before passing on. If there is a downside here I don't see it," Sirius stated as he looked around to see how his words were accepted.

"Ok, I'll concede your points but who should go with me? I doubt they will let more than two of us in his room at one time," Harry replied.

"I think it should be me, with the others just outside of the room. I'm assuming you, and Hermione have a mind link since you're bonded so she can hear what is going on and react if necessary." Sirius answered, and the others nodded in agreement.

At 08:45, Harry stepped through a temporary portal to St. Mungo's and joined the others. They were escorted to Dumbledore's room where Harry and Sirius were allowed to enter.

"Thank you for coming Harry, but I need to talk to you alone," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry was amazed at how frail the old man looked but wasn't about to back off.

"What you say to me you can say in my godfather's presence Dumbledore," Harry said showing no emotion.

"Very well, shortly before your parents went into hiding a prophecy was made..." Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"I know, and also know its contents. The orb in the Department of Mysteries has been destroyed. I also know about Tom Marvolo Riddle's Horcruxes of which only the primary soul piece and the cup is left. The cup acts as a compass, and it was used to find the others. The one in the diary was destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets. The one in my scar was destroyed when Hermione and I bonded. The cup was found in the Lestrange vault and turned into a compass to locate the others. The ring, locket, and diadem have been cleansed, and I'm wearing the ring now. Once the primary soul piece is captured, the soul piece in the cup will be destroyed. If this doesn't destroy the primary soul piece, it will be destroyed at that time." Harry told a shocked Dumbledore while Sirius smiled.

"How were you able to do this?" Albus asked.

"Dumbledore it was simple actually. Among other things goblins are treasure hunters and quite aware of Horcruxes. By returning all goblin made items that were not purchased for the family they took care of the Horcruxes for me. Was there anything else you wish to say we have a trial to attend, and tomorrow I leave for school?" Harry asked with no emotion showing in his face or voice.

"Harry, I made an awful mistake sending you to the Dursleys, at the time it seemed to be the safest thing I could do to ensure your safety. Unfortunately, I didn't consider that Petunia and Vernon could do what they did. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to forgive my mistake." Albus said playing his sympathy card.

"I won't rule that out, but the chances are slim and none Dumbledore. I notice you haven't said anything about setting me up with the Weasleys. You've also not said why you never checked on my living conditions. I will say I don't hate you Dumbledore. The truth is I have no feelings for you at all. It's as if you don't exist in my world. Come on Padfoot let's get out of here the air is foul," Harry said and walked to the door.

"Just so you know Albus, James, Lily, Charlus, Dorea, and others are waiting on the other side. I'm sure you'll receive justice there for your so called greater good," Sirius stated then left the room with Harry. These two would be Dumbledore's last visitors other than the healers that came once an hour to check on him. Dumbledore died at 22:09, 31 August 1993, alone and a shadow of the man that once was. If asked, he would concede that he was no longer looking forward to his next great adventure. However, on the other side of life, several spirits were waiting for him and wanting the chance to give input to his judgement.

oooOOOooo3

At 09:50, the Grangers stepped through the portal to their quarters at Hogwarts. They made the short trip to the Great Hall where Minerva introduced them to their peers. They were warm to everyone until Minerva introduced them to Remus Lupin, and the temperature in the Great Hall took a noticeable dive.

"Ah yes, Dumbledore's man who is too busy to check on his fellow Marauder and pseudo nephew. Padfoot and Prongs may be willing to forgive you but Tiger Lily, and the two of us are a bit more wary Mooney. I will say that Harry and Hermione are undecided, but want reasons and good reasons at that. In the meantime, we will keep our relationship with you on a professional only level." Dan stated in a voice covered in ice.

Remus decided it would be best to just nod and say nothing. Minerva was shocked at Dan's tone and had no clue as to what was going on between the couple and Remus. Once the meeting was over, she told the three she wanted them and Filius in her office.

"All right I want to know what is going on. I was unaware that you three had a problem with each other," Minerva stated.

"Minerva you know we consider Harry our son. We have access to James and Lily's portrait, so we know quite a lot about the Marauders. What we don't know is where Remus now fits in the group. We know he's werewolf and could not care less about that. What we don't understand is why he has not contacted Harry or Sirius. Lily thinks it's because Remus is too loyal to Dumbledore and was doing something for him. Even then, a short note by owl or via Gringotts would seem appropriate. Obviously, you have been able to contact him and us, yet nothing has been said other than he was taking the defense position." Emma replied and shot a look to Remus that said you had better reply.

"I can see your point but let me give you my side then I'll answer your questions. Apparently, you know about my condition. I suspect you know what werewolves are thought of, in the wizard world. Last May, Albus asked me to take the Defense position, and I agreed, hoping to meet Harry. My plan was to tell him as much as I could about James and Lily as well as provide him some special training. In early June, Greyback was spotted and word sent to me. Greyback is the werewolf that bit me. That bite made me a werewolf, and I vowed one day to kill him. I found him, and we fought for leadership and honor. I won but spent from mid-June until last week in a special hospital ward in Germany. I was released last Thursday evening and came straight here to prepare for classes." Remus said, and Minerva confirmed that.

"While I paid a heavy price, the werewolves will not join Voldemort under my leadership. Going back to the early 1980s, I tried to find Harry. I went to the Dursleys several times but the wards rejected me, and I never saw Harry. I checked the Ministry records and found nothing, and Albus would only say that Harry was safe and nothing else." Remus told the shocked couple.

"Minerva, I think it best if we take Remus to meet the group before they head to the trial. You're invited to lunch as well," Dan said. Minerva and Remus agreed and followed the Grangers to their quarters and stepped through the portal into Potter Manor.

Mattie took them straight to the portrait room. Remus retold his story and was accepted back into the group with a promise he would be brought up to date at Hogwarts. At 12:45, Harry, Hermione, and Sirius stepped into Madam Bones' office as per prior arrangement. Andromeda Tonks was already there so they left for courtroom 10, which also served as the Wizengamot chamber.

The first order of business was the choosing of a new Chief of the Wizengamot. Augusta Longbottom was nominated then quickly elected. Andromeda Tonks accepted the proxies for Harry and Sirius noting that Sirius would take his seat when cleared to do so by his healers. Amelia said that since she was Minister, holding proxies could be considered a conflict of interest. She suggested Andy as his and Hermione's new proxy. Harry would take his seat when he turned 17 along with Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. She read Sirius' proxy first to the assembly then read Harry's proxy.

"Oh my, it seems some old seats have been reactivated. Ladies and Gentlemen we have royalty among us today. It pleases me to introduce the Earl of Aberdeen, Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys-LeFey-Slytherin. I notice the Hufflepuff seat is also now active who claims this seat?" Augusta asked while scanning the room.

"My daughter Luna Mia Lovegood does claim the Hufflepuff seat and I Xenophilius Matthew Lovegood am her proxy," Xeno said as he and Luna came forward and handed Augusta the paperwork then took their seats next to Harry and Hermione. Harry looked at Luna and winked, she covered her giggle well. Harry noticed that Neville had taken his place in the Longbottom seat, as was his right.

Harry stood and waited to be recognized.

"Yes, Lord Potter what may I help you with?" Augusta asked.

"I notice several empty seats Madam Longbottom, including Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, and other Death Eaters, who by fair means or foul corrupted this fine institution. I lay claim by right of conquest to these seats, Madam Chief Witch." Harry stated then floated the paperwork to Augusta and continued. "The Lestrange seat, I give to the Heir of House Longbottom, Ma'am. The Malfoy seat, I give to the leader of the Goblin Nation, the others I give proxy to Madam Andromeda Tonks until I reach 17."

"This is an outrage a goblin cannot sit this assembly," Thomas Monk shouted.

"Wrong! Law Book 1, page 17, paragraph 3 not only says they can sit this body, but that they should as should the centaurs, house elves, werewolves, vampires, and others that speak English." Harry stated forcefully then projected the page and highlighted the paragraph. "This body would do well to remember the last paragraph of Law Book 3 that clearly states the laws in books one, two, and three cannot be voided or replaced only updated to modern language." Harry projected that page alongside of the first one.

"It seems we wizards have forgotten that we are English subjects first, and wizards second. As such must comply with the laws laid down for all of Her Majesty's subjects. I won't ask why a 13-year old has to tell you this but as the Queen's Wizard, I will say it shall be done, or you will find your seats forfeited. Madam Longbottom here is my commission as the Queen's Wizard," Harry said and levitated it to Augusta.

"This is valid and Her Majesty's signature. Would the Goblin representative, please take his or her seat at this time? Lord Potter, do you have any other surprises this afternoon sir?" Augusta asked with a smile.

"No Ma'am," Harry said and returned the smile.

Molly Weasley's trial was anticlimactic until the last witness. They found her memory crystals very interesting but were of the opinion she had made a bad choice. Then the defense called a healer from the Department of Mysteries named Jason Jackson.

"Mr. Jackson would you tell this court what you discovered about Mrs. Weasley?" the defense attorney asked.

"I found she had been Imperiused in 1981 or 82 the magical signature was that of Albus Dumbledore. Then in the mid and late 1980s, Mrs. Weasley was the subject of six compulsion charms also by Dumbledore as well as two loyalty charms. While Mrs. Weasley was capable of brewing the mild love and lust potions, the compulsion potion is far beyond her skills. My opinion is that either the last potion was brewed by someone else or one of the compulsion charms contained the steps to brew the potion," Jason Jackson stated.

"Mr. Jackson if I understand you correctly you're saying Mrs. Molly Weasley was not in control of her actions, but that Albus Dumbledore was at least for the last ten to twelve years?" the defense attorney asked.

"Yes exactly," Jason replied.

"You also stated that the compulsion potion is beyond her normal skills on what do you base this sir?"

"This is a master level potion and not one that a person who did not take NEWT level potions could normally brew. According to the Aurors report, the ingredients required were not present in the house, and no traces of them were found by the Department of Mystery's inspector. Two of the ingredients would leave a magical signature for at least six months. The potion, however, only has a shelf life of 45 days, and it takes two days to brew. In my opinion, Mrs. Weasley did not brew that potion," Jason Jackson stated.

"Is there a way to tell who did brew the potion?" the defense asked.

"Yes, your exhibits 'A' and 'C' were brewed by Severus Snape and exhibits 'B' and 'D' were brewed by Horace Slughorn, as verified by two independent master brewers." Jason stated.

The defense rested its case after summation that led everyone to believe Molly Weasley was a victim of Dumbledore's manipulation. She was sentenced to 90 days in a Department of Mysteries holding cell, and sessions with a mind healer. Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ginny refused to forgive her, but were happy she wasn't going to Azkaban. Arthur still had unanswered questions and deferred any further action against Molly.

**The Hogwarts Express**

At 10:30, 1 September 1993, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny arrived via a portal on platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. Figuring they would be joined by Luna and Neville, they took the last two compartments on the train and merged them into one large compartment. They knew there would be fewer students so the issue of taking 16 seats was not an issue at all. As a final touch, Harry marked the door as "Owner's Suite" just to be cheeky.

Luna came to the door, and Harry slid it open and invited her in. She knew the twins and Ginny, and she had met Hermione at the Wizengamot during a break. Neville came in next at Harry's invitation. He was followed by Lee Jordan, whom the twins had invited. Next to arrive, with an invitation was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. The last were the Flying Foxes of Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. Lee Jordan had served two nights detention for calling them that during the last Quidditch match of last year.

Oliver Wood stopped by, and he was introduced to those he didn't know.

"So Oliver, Head Boy and Quidditch Captain plus this is your NEWT year man you must like punishing yourself," Fred said with a smile.

"Well the Head Boy badge came as a surprise, and we are limited to one three-hour practice session per week this year. Apparently, the new owners of Hogwarts aren't big Quidditch fans. At least we'll be on even footing. What are you lot doing in the owner's suite?" Oliver asked.

"Well let's see, oh yeah, probably because I invited them." Harry said with a smile, and added, "Luna owns 20 percent as the heir of Hufflepuff, and I own the rest as the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Ollie I believe that Luna, and I qualify as Quidditch fans. However, Hogwarts is a school first and academics are more important than Quidditch. I've looked at the last 20 years as to the number of students going on to play professionally, and it's less than one percent. If you make a reserve team after graduation, you'll be the first of 36 graduates in the last five years to do so. During the same period, graduates with more than four O's on their NEWTs had an 86 percent success rate getting the job they wanted. Point six-three percent versus 86 percent tells us were to concentrate our efforts." Harry told the surprised Quidditch Captain and Head Boy.

"If you go back before Snape started it's even worse because almost 95 percent of graduates with four O's a NEWT level got their desired jobs. Others had to pay a potions tutor to get into healing and a few other positions that require potions. In my opinion Quidditch helps divide the houses rather than bring them together," Luna stated and continued, "However, it is our primary sport for large audiences. Assuming you make a professional team Mr. Wood. How long do you expect to play?"

"Based on my position, eight to twelve years, then I hope to coach," Oliver replied to her question.

"I suppose you're aware that most coaches have six NEWTs with a least four O's. I also suspect that you have been to at least three training camps over the last four years. Running a training camp is actually more lucrative than coaching, especially if you make a name in the professional leagues. Quidditch Through the Ages, tells us that when a head coach is replaced his assistants are also replaced. Only five or six percent of retired or fired head coaches and their staff find jobs with other teams. Of those few who do, less than one-percent make it back to their former level of pay." Luna stated shocking everyone in the compartment, including the twins who were avid Quidditch fans. It was sinking in just how important that OWLs and NEWTs were in their future.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood you've given me a lot to think about," Ollie said with a smile.

"It's Luna and you're welcome Mr. Wood."

"It Oliver or Ollie, Luna, I'm surprised that you two haven't been in the news as Hogwarts owners. But, come to think of it, we didn't get a paper this morning." Ollie replied.

"Come to think of it we didn't either. Damn I was sure Luna, and I made the front page too," Harry said with a wicked smile that got him a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Oh hush you of so many titles and hyphenated names," Hermione said with a giggle.

"We didn't get a paper either, I wonder what happened. It must be big since Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Emrys-LeFey-Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff were announced to the Wizengamot yesterday adding six formerly empty seats. Aunt Amelia said she almost wet her pants when Harry gave the Malfoy seat to the leader of the Goblin Nation then put Mr. Monk in his place by quoting law to a lawyer. She said your passing your commission as the Queen's Wizard to the new Chief Witch was priceless," Susan Bones told the shocked students.

"Dobby"

"Yes Lord Potter sir"

"Has the Daily Prophet arrived yet?"

"No sir, Dobby will bring you and Lady Hermione's copies when they arrive. Do you want lunch now sir?" the small elf asked shocking the group even more.

"I think seven extra large supreme pizzas, diet coke, butter beer, and pumpkin juice would be just fine Dobby, thanks."

Dobby snapped his fingers, and the food appeared on a table. Those not knowing what pizza was were told just to pick off anything they didn't like. Then Hermione explained what each of the meats was. Ginny told the pureblood girls what diet coke was and conjured several small glasses for everyone to taste it that wanted to try.

"Harry how much height and weight have you put on?" Ollie asked between bites of pizza.

"Six inches and almost 30 pounds and yes I have lost speed and acceleration on my broom. I think if you're smart you'll hold tryouts for all positions, especially Seeker. If I were you Ollie, I would field a reserve squad. Then practice them against the first team. My vote for next year's captain will be for Katie as she is a good tactician and leader. That assumes I'll even get a vote. In any event, I'm dedicating a new Nimbus 2000 to the Seeker position. While Nimbus 2000's top end is five mph less than the 2001, its acceleration more than makes up for that as does its control."

"Ginny will make you a good seeker since she beat me 7 of 10 times. I'm just too heavy for the position Oliver. While my Dad was a great chaser, there is no way I can beat out the Gryffindor Flying Foxes. I might make a reserve team as a Chaser assuming an owner can play for a house. I'm supposed to be non-biased when it comes to school things." Harry told the shocked Quidditch captain. However, he had also given him potential solutions to the problem.

"Ollie, Harry's right about Gin-Gin at seeker and he's being humble about his skills as a Chaser. With experience when Katie graduates, he should have no problem fitting with Alicia and Angelina. Fred and I have three years to train future Beaters but this is the year to start their training," George added his two Knuts worth and Fred agreed.

After getting their fill of pizza and diet coke, they sat back and relaxed, except for Oliver, who left to make rounds with Penelope Clearwater. Dobby returned with several copies of the Daily Prophet and cleared the pizza boxes but left the drinks. Susan opened the Daily Prophet and said, "Shit!"

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Albus Dead**_

_Albus Dumbledore was found dead last night by healer Marlo Dunesbury during normal 23:00 rounds. Miss Dunesbury stated that his vital signs were well within acceptable levels at 22:00. The former Hogwarts Headmaster suffered a massive heart attack at the estimated time of 22:10 last night. _

_Minister Bones says, "We have lost a fine leader of the light whose shoes will be hard to fill. Those of us, who have worked with Albus over the years, hope those who were not as fortunate as we were remember the great man as he was. Albus always said there was a choice of doing what was right or what was easy. I visited Albus around 06:30 yesterday, and he was in good spirits and wanted to know when he would be released."_

_Professor Dumbledore is survived by his younger brother by three years Aberforth. The visitor log indicates that Aberforth had visited Albus every morning since Albus was admitted to St. Mungo's. When asked when the services would be held Mr. Dumbledore said, "I'll let you fucking vultures know as soon as I've made the arrangements now get out of my face." While I may not like his choice of words, I agree with Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore's sentiment. Had I been asked the question given the timing my answer may have been a hex._

_**Wizengamot Regains Several Old Seats**_

_Yesterday was a day that will go down in history as the Wizengamot Seats for Emrys, LeFey, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Potter, and Black were reactivated. Lord Sirius Orion Black regained his family seat and gave his proxy to his cousin Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Miss Luna Mia Lovegood, claimed the now active Hufflepuff Wizengamot seat, giving her proxy to Baron Xeno Lovegood her father. However, the biggest surprise was Harry James Potter claiming not only the Potter seat but also the seats of Emrys, LeFey, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin as the Earl of Aberdeen. In addition, Lord Potter claimed the Avery, Carrow, Crouch, Dolohov, Fudge, Lestrange, Malfoy, McNair, Nott, Rockwood, Rowle, and Umbridge seats by right of conquest. _

_The Chief Witch, Madam Augusta Longbottom was confirmed by vote of the full Wizengamot. Lord Potter gave his proxies to Madam Andromeda Tonks. The prior holder was Madam Bones our Minister. Madam Bones had advised Lord Potter that her keeping his proxies may be looked at as a conflict of interest._

_A records check told the truth of Lord Potter's claim as verified by Gringotts Bank. Then in a surprising move, Lord Potter gave the Lestrange seat to the heir of House Longbottom and the Malfoy seat to the leader of the Goblin Nation. To his shame, Thomas Monk chose to challenge the young lord's right to give a seat to a goblin. Lord Potter quoted page and paragraph of the law giving him the right to do so. Then in another surprise move, Lord Potter gave our new Chief Witch, Madam Longbottom, his commission as the Queen's Wizard signed by Her Majesty._

_Lord Potter did ask a piercing question that I must ask you as the reader. "Why is it that a thirteen-year old boy knows more about the law than an attorney who holds a seat on the Wizengamot?" Perhaps Mr. Thomas Monk would care to respond to us since he chose to say nothing at the Wizengamot meeting yesterday._

_**Is Mrs. Molly Weasley a Victim of Albus Dumbledore's Manipulation**_

This story accurately reported what came out during Molly Weasley's trial and her sentence. The twins simply said there were other issues besides those, which had to be solved before they were willing to talk to their mother again. Ginny simply agreed as Harry and Hermione hugged her between them.

As was Luna's way, she cut to the bone, "Ginny no matter what you decide I will always be your friend. This is your business and not mine. If you want to talk about it, then I will listen, but I will not judge you or her."

"Well said Luna I think you'll fit in well with this group. Are you aware that we have our own wing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"So the owner's wing has been reopened, I wonder what Alfred will have to say about that." Luna replied.

"Who is Alfred?" Hannah asked.

"The sorting hat," Harry and Luna said as one voice. Harry sniggered and Luna giggled.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Harry put up privacy screens so the girls could change since the boy just slipped their robes over their street clothes.

End Chapter 5

**A/N: While I do not support child sex in any way, shape, or form, their hormones and the bond forced their union. I may not like it but I realize shit happens and there was no rape or violence involved.**


	6. Dreams and Their Results 6

**Dreams and Their Results 6**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011,** **and this chapter was last grammar checked 7/13/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption honestly it's more of a first draft than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or reread canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 6**

**The Opening Feast**

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna, and Neville took one carriage while Susan, Hannah, Lee, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie took another. When Luna saw Hermione on Harry's lap, she promptly sat on Neville's much too his surprise and embarrassment.

"I must say Hermione this is a lot more comfortable than the boats last year." Luna stated with a smile at Neville.

"It's more comfortable than the seats too Luna," Hermione replied and wiggled her bum on Harry's crotch getting a groan.

"Luna we need to talk about some changes I've made at Hogwarts. I wish we had known who you were earlier in the summer. We want you in on all the decisions no matter how small all right?" Harry asked the young blonde.

"Well Harry from what I read in the new guideline that was sent out, I don't see anything that I would change. I wonder why Alfred didn't say anything to you during your sorting. He told me who I was the heir too and said the other heir was in school but wouldn't tell me who it was. It makes me wonder if Dumbledore interfered with him, I was surprised to see Percy in Gryffindor rather than Slytherin. Ron doesn't have the cunning for Slytherin or the drive to learn for Ravenclaw. I'm not sure he has the loyalty for a Hufflepuff so maybe Gryffindor was the only choice for Ron. You could have been in any house, but Slytherin was probably the best fit but the heir doesn't necessarily go to that house since I'm not in Hufflepuff," Luna answered.

"Well Alfred wanted me to go to Slytherin but after two run-ins with mouth Malfoy, I refused and told him anywhere but there, so I ended up in Gryffindor, but you're right about the heirs going to different houses. My Mum was the heir of Ravenclaw but went to Gryffindor, and Dad followed the Potter tradition of going there as well. I can't disagree with your statement about Dumbledore, and I plan on asking Alfred this coming weekend about that and some other things," Harry stated and smiled at the group.

Theirs was the last carriage, and Minerva was waiting on them. She told the Weasleys and Neville to go ahead she needed to speak to the Potters and Miss Lovegood.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff the castle has added a separate table for the owners. I asked the hat what was going on, and the damn thing said I would find out after you three arrived and greeted the school. He told me to have the first-year students line up for sorting so they could hear the greeting. When I questioned that, he said it was Cindy's wish but refused to say who Cindy is, does any of you know what is going on?" Minerva asked.

"Cindy is Hogwarts. Well actually, formally she is Lady Cindy Hogwarts. She was named by Godric and Salazar, as a joke more or less, from what their rings said. It seems Rowena and Helga wanted a unisex name something like Blake or Blaze but gave in to the wishes of the men. And Minerva the hat's name is Alfred, and if you want to irritate him call him Al and threaten to have him washed." Harry replied and Luna agreed.

"Thanks Harry let's go in," Minerva replied and led the threesome into the Great Hall.

"_**Student and Faculty, please welcome Lord and Lady Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin and Lady Hufflepuff the owners of this school,**_" A voice coming from everywhere at once said.

"Thank you Lady Cindy Hogwarts it is good to hear your voice again," Harry answered.

"_**You are welcome My Lord, please be advised that there are no marked Death Eaters in the castle or on the grounds, and the new wards are in place. The castle and grounds are now locked down for the night as per your previous instructions. Alfred wishes you to make an opening statement My Lord.**_"

"I believe that can wait until after dinner, Cindy. Why is there a fifth table for only four houses?" Harry asked.

"_**It is the Emrys-LeFey house table My Lord and requires a resorting of years two through five. Alfred will make the announcement for those who will join you after sorting the first-year students. The head of House Emrys-LeFey is chosen by the owners or Headmaster if no heirs are present.**_"

After a quick conference Harry said, "The head of House Emrys-LeFey is Professor Lupin. Now Al, get on with the sorting before the students' rebel because they're hungry."

"My name is Alfred, you certain. I should have put you in Slytherin two years ago."

"Sort the first years or we will send you to the laundry and Luna, Hermione, and I will do your job," Harry replied and several students and most of the faculty laughed.

"Well then we'll do this backward. The following students, please join the Owner's table and be quiet while doing it since Lord Gryffindor is hungry. Hanna Abbott, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Eddie Carmichael, Tracy Davis, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Daphne Greengrass, Wayne Hopkins, Angelina Johnston, Lee Jordan, Su Li, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley. What did you expect Headmistress, of course most of them are from Gryffindor since the majority owner is from that house?"

Oliver Wood was banging his head on the Gryffindor table with tears in his eyes. Surprisingly, those chosen for the new house were quietly joining the three sitting in the middle of the table. They picked up five first-year students named; Nancy Connors, Carol Ladd, Alan Summerfield, Jason Turnbuckle, and Mitchell Taylor.

After the meal, Harry and Luna went to the front, and Harry spoke.

"First I would like a minute of silence in respect for the former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, who passed away early this morning. So please rise and show a great man the respect he rightfully earned from each of us and the world in general."

All but one Slytherin seventh year stood. As the others sat down Harry said, "Cindy, remove the wannabe Death Eater please."

"You can't do…" the former student started to say just before he disappeared.

"I not only can, I did. We want to make a few things perfectly clear. As owners of this school and as the Earl of Aberdeen we have certain responsibilities to the school and the community. Our primary responsibility is the safety of students and faculty. In the past there has been bullying in the halls, dorms, and common rooms. That bullying ceases now, and it will not be tolerated. Earlier Lady Hogwarts said the new wards were in place those wards include monitor wards to ensure bullying is detected and acted on immediately. This is a school, and you should be here to learn magic as well as meet your peers. What happened to the Slytherin git can happen to you, if you do not follow the simple rules of do unto to others as you wish them to do to you." Harry looked at Luna and she shook her head. "Headmistress the school and wards are in your kind hands."

Minerva introduced the new faculty and made the usual announcements then sent the students to their common rooms. The Emrys-LeFey students followed Remus to the first floor and a painting of Merlin. The painting swung open without a password.

"Alright I need each of you to lay your wand hand on this stone. It will detect your magical signature, and from this day forwards the door will open for you, no password is needed." Remus told them.

"Tomorrow morning I'll pass out your class schedules at breakfast. Fred and Angelina are the seventh year prefects. George and Alicia are the sixth year prefects, and Neville, and Susan are the fifth-year prefects for House Emrys-LeFey. It is your duty as prefects to show the new students their way around the school and tomorrow and Friday is set aside to do just that. Classes start on Monday so you have four days to familiarize yourselves with the castle, grounds, and get a head start on your classes." Remus told the shocked prefects while Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Katie were in stitches.

"Why aren't Harry and Hermione prefects?" Fred asked.

"Owners can't be prefects Fred, according to the charter. Harry and Luna can't play in inter-house sports either. However, they can coach and hold clinics open to all. One thing I want all of you to remember what happens in this house stays in this house. Each house has this policy so nothing is different here. Harry, Minerva was asked about burying Dumbledore on Hogwarts grounds. She would like your opinion on it of course." Remus replied.

"The cemetery plot on Hogwarts grounds is a family plot so that's out. The wards won't let just anyone come and go and we don't have any other need of a gatekeeper. Luna what's your opinion on this?" Harry asked.

"I think it's a bad idea and disruptive to the school in general. Hogwarts is a school not a cemetery, so I vote no." Luna's replied.

"I concur, Hermione?"

"I agree with Luna, and there is a Headmaster's section in the cemetery at Hogsmeade." Hermione replied.

"I'll tell Minerva I'm sure your answer is what was expected. Hermione your parents and the other Head of House are keyed in for entry to this common room. Your names are on your rooms. Girl's rooms are to the left, boys to the right. Luna your suite is next to Harry and Hermione's," Remus said.

"Wait. Why do Harry and Hermione get a suite together?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Because they're married Daphne, Alfred introduced her as Lady Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. Why, do you want to bunk with one of the guys?" Susan Bones replied with an evil smile.

"Not this year maybe next or the year after," Daphne retorted with the same evil smile.

After everyone settled down for the night Remus left, and informed Minerva of the owners' decision about Albus. She was relieved, and agreed with the decision and the reasoning and informed Aberforth. Aberforth came to school and asked about holding a memorial service in the Great Hall. Minerva asked Harry and Luna to come to her office.

"Mr. Dumbledore, Lady Hufflepuff and I agree that this is a school and nothing but a school. Our first responsibility is to ensure the safety of our students and opening our gate to the public does not do that. It would require lowering our wards for a long period, something we will not do. Albus knew Voldemort is not dead as do I. While he is still out there, this school and its students are in danger. I'm sorry sir, but we respectfully deny your request." Harry stated.

Harry was surprised when Aberforth smiled and said, "I have fulfilled my promise to my older brother Lord Potter. I agree with you young man, this is a school not a social experiment. My brother will rest in the family plot not far from your parents in Godric Hollow where he belongs. Albus left you several things I'd like to bring you tomorrow afternoon if you have time. He will be interred on Saturday morning at 10:00 the memorial service will be in the Ministry Atrium at 08:30"

"Sir, please call me Harry, unless we're doing school business. I'm sorry for your loss. Albus and I had our differences, but I had hoped we could be allies for what is sure to come."

"I'll call you Harry if you call me Ab like everyone else does. If the Order of the Phoenix starts up again contact me as I was a member with your parents and others." Aberforth said then they shook hands, and Ab left.

"You handled that well Harry, thank you," Minerva stated.

"You're welcome, but I guess it is part of the job. I have a feeling the old school board would have gone along with the request for the memorial and burial on the grounds. Student's safety didn't seem to be a priority with the majority of them." Harry replied.

The next morning a breakfast Harry stood with Luna in front of the staff table.

"Student and faculty, Luna and I met with Mr. Aberforth Dumbledore last evening. Professor Dumbledore's memorial service will be at the Ministry Atrium at 08:30 on Saturday. His internment will be in the cemetery at Godric Hollow at 10:00 the same day. Those of you who are adults, seventeen and older, may sign out with your head of house and attend the services. Be aware that the school is locked down at 17:00 every evening. Younger students who wish to attend will need permission from parents or guardians sent to your Head of House by 17:00 Friday. Thank you for your attention," Harry said and sat down in the center of the table next to his wife.

"Fred and George you two know the school as well as anyone please show our first-year students around and map out the classrooms and how to get to them from the common rooms, Great Hall, and various classrooms. We'll duplicate the maps and you two can sell them to the other house students and keep the money for your time and effort. If you price them at five Sickles and sell 100, you make over 17 Galleons for a bit of effort. I'd leave off the secret passages for now. We can add those and sell updated versions for 20 Sickles in late November for Christmas presents," Harry told the twins.

"Thanks Harrykins, that's a great idea but do we want a map to fall into the wrong hands?" George asked.

"Wards my brothers are a very useful thing as your guardian knows. That's why we spent so much time with runes." Harry said with a smirk.

"A true Marauder is showing his teeth George. Our youngest brother is growing up right in front of us," Fred said with a smile.

"For the second years and above meet us in the common room after breakfast we have something for you that's better than the map Fred and George will be selling the others. It's a perk for the Emrys-LeFey house members," Harry told the house members.

Remus Lupin passed out their class schedules then told them, "Hogsmeade weekend are every other weekend beginning 11 September. First and second year students may go with third years and above with parental or guardian permission. Remember this is a privilege and not a right. Detention will override your ability to go to Hogsmeade.

**Emrys-LeFey Common Room**

They met in the common room after breakfast before Fred, and George took the five first year students on a tour of the castle.

"Before we start, how many here can do, or have done, wandless magic?" Harry asked.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Luna raised their hands.

"Those that didn't raise your hand gave the wrong answer. You may have heard it called accidental magic, but it was wandless magic. This is one of the things we will work on during our study sessions. Unfortunately, the longer you've used a wand the more difficult it will be to do without it. So, that you fourth and fifth-year students don't get your tail feathers in the air when the firsties do before you. These secrets stay within the Emrys-LeFey house. My next question is, are any of you using a wand that was not matched to you by a wand maker?" Harry asked.

Neville raised his hand and said, "I'm using my Dad's wand Harry." No one else raised his or her hand.

"Neville, Ollivander says the wand chooses the wizard and goes through a whole measuring process. It took me the better part of two hours to find a wand that selected me. Your father's wand was a match to him, but you're a combination of both your parents and their ancestors. My parents' wands are behind an unbreakable glass covered case over the family room fireplace. I tried both of them on a whim, and neither worked for me. Hell I couldn't even do _Lumos_ and get more than a spark. Now, Hermione and Luna are passing out the Emrys-LeFey house maps of the castle and grounds." Harry told the group.

"Harry this is blank," Alicia said,

"Hold any corner and think 'Pranks are good,' Alicia."

"Whoa, this thing is priceless." Angelina gushed.

"To wipe it clear think 'Mischief Managed,' and it will clear to a blank parchment. To find the Transfiguration classroom think of it, a red dot will appear to represent your current location. Then follow the blue line to your destination. If you need to go through a secret passage when you arrive at a statute, a suit of armor, or a portrait the password will appear on the map. Notice the flashing green dots they're adults, prefects, or the Head Boy or Girl. These dots include Filch, his damn cat, and Peeves. One function of the map is to allow you to find an individual. Think 'Professor Lupin' and you should get a red dot and blue line showing you the shortest route to him." Harry told the shocked house members. Then he added, "If you're going to prank do it to the entire school not just an individual. What is a prank to some is bullying to others. The exception to that is if you're pranked as an individual, then retaliation is justified and required. I'm sure our ex-Slytherin friends can give us hints as to how to play that to our advantage."

"It's called cunning Harry," Tracy Davis said with a smile and added, "Another reason to learn wandless magic since it has no signature and cannot be detected with _Prior Incantato_ or _Priori Incantatem._ Either of those allow your wand to show the last ten or so spells that were cast."

"Thanks Tracy. Notice your maps show we're in the Emrys-LeFey Common Room. Think zoom in Owners Wing and the map will show just our wing. What you'll see is that we have our own library, potions lab and supply closet, a Dueling room to practice magic, as well as our common room and bedrooms. The dueling room doubles as a dining room if we want to eat here. We have six elves dedicated to this wing they are Casey, Stacy, Lacy, Tina, Zing, and Ralph. For those who don't know elves are magical beings with their own magic that is different from ours. The Hogwarts elves are not slaves if you treat them the way you want us to treat you everything will be fine. My personal elf Dobby took out Lucius Malfoy with a snap of his fingers. He knocked Lucy down a flight of stairs and into a wall breaking several bones. Hermione, Luna, what have I not covered?" Harry asked, they both said nothing.

"Harry I have a suggestion, why don't we take Ginny and make our map while you start the group on wandless magic. You forgot to tell the others how to stop the stairs from moving, especially while you're on them." George said.

"Good idea brother, we'll see you three at lunch," Harry replied with a smile. "Ok you lot the first thing I need to do is to destroy what you think you know about magic. Everything on the earth has magic, and yes, that includes so called Muggles. The amount and type of magic are what makes us different. Witches and wizards have a larger magical core than the Muggles. The first thing you need to do is to find it. Cores are different things. Mine is a bright ball, and Hermione's is a deep pool somewhat like a small lake. George says his is a large stone, and Fred's is a block of white granite. To find your core you need to…" Harry continued and taught them how to meditate.

After lunch he asked the first years to work with Hermione since they hadn't begun to use their wands. He moved the others to the Dueling Room where he had them light their wand after finding their core.

Everyone heard Carol Ladd squeal from the common room, "I did it my feather floated." She was the first to have success but not the last for the day.

"How many of you work out and I mean physical work like running, lifting things, and stretching?" Harry asked.

The Muggleborns and some of the half-bloods raised their hands. Luna was the only pureblood to raise hers.

"Starting Saturday everyone will be up at 06:00. We'll start out light with stretching, running, and cardio vascular exercises. Keep in mind that a healthy body is needed to house a healthy mind and strong magic. Death Eaters are many things but strong is not one of them. Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle may have been the exceptions. Tom is also known as Voldemort… Oh for crying out loud, it's only a fucking name and an anagram at that." Harry showed his disdain for those who flinched or shuddered. His wand appeared, and he wrote in fire Tom Marvolo Riddle followed by I am Lord Voldemort.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is a half-blood bastard. His father was the son of a Muggle squire named Tom Riddle Junior. His mother was a near squib named Merope Gaunt. You have every right to be afraid of the man but not the name. Fear of a name causes more fear of the thing. Tom was born 31 December 1926, and he went to Hogwarts from 1938 to 1945 and graduated as Head Boy. While here, he was a gifted but vicious student. Tom's mother died shortly after he was born at a Muggle orphanage. As a child, Tom was a loner and was bullied by the older boys. He learned early he had a gift that could cause them harm, and he didn't hesitate to use it."

"During his fifth year he began gathering followers. Notice I didn't say friends, Tom doesn't consider anyone worthy of being a friend. What Tom understands is hate, and he knows how to use it. He also uses fear as a weapon, and we help him by calling him he-who-must-not-be named, or you-know-who. To cast any of the unforgivable curses effectively you must be able to hate. Tom Riddle tosses unforgivable curses around like candy to starved children. He has delved deeply into the darkest of magical arts but like all dark lords before him, he can be beat. It will take a team effort and possibly a surprise attack, but it can be done. Sorry about the rant but I will not play his name game or bow to him ever." Harry said shocking those members of the Emrys-LeFey house.

They heard someone clap and turned to see Professor Lupin and Minerva standing inside the door.

"Well said Harry and I must say I learned a lot about Tom that I didn't know," Minerva said.

"Well having a portrait of Godric Gryffindor in my home is a big help as is my grandfather Charlus Potter." Harry replied.

"Harry, Alfred asked me to ask you to talk to him. He indicated it was important but not an emergency. I suppose you have a reason for the Weasley twins and Ginny making maps of each floor," Minerva stated with a smile.

"I suggested they do that and sell them for five Sickles to the other houses, so they would have some spending money." Harry replied with a lopsided smile indicating there was more to it than that.

"You wouldn't know what happened to the infamous Marauders Map would you Harry?" she asked returning the smile.

"Oh yes Ma'am, it's been retired to Potter Manor as an heirloom. It would be a shame to have it confiscated again by Filch. But then I'd like to think I'm smarter than the rat," Harry said smiling from ear to ear.

"I guess I shouldn't ask about your father's cloak then." She replied smiling back.

"It's also at home Headmistress," Harry said with a slight smirk she picked up on immediately.

"Harry the reason I came by is that Albus left you some things in a closet I just found. I didn't look at what is there, but I would guess its several memory vials and his personal journals. These may help you against Voldemort and would be something he didn't give to his brother. Unfortunately, Albus kept too many things to himself, in my opinion. But I do think he had good intentions," Minerva told Harry.

"I agree Professor. I think we will all be poorer without his guidance. My biggest problem with Albus was his lack of understanding that in war, the object is to take out the enemy. I agree with The Art of War by Sun Tzu. You plan, then take out the enemy hard, fast, and with malice aforethought. Tom and his followers will toss _Killing Curses_ as if it's the only spell they know. To try to take them out with stunners is asinine and will get you dead in a heartbeat. If I were to stun you and turn my back, Remus could revive you, and you would have me dead before I knew what happened. If I take your wand arm with _Reducto_, unless you can do wandless casting, you're out of the fight. I know it's hard to do these things, but I value my life and the lives of my family and friends above those of Voldemort's followers." Harry replied and there was no smile present. He was all business. His change in demeanor shocked his fellow students.

"In 1980 a prophecy was made. It goes: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. Neville's birth date is 30 July 1980, and mine is 31 July 1980, and his parents and mine fought Voldemort to a draw three times each. For whatever reason his madness has, he came after me first. My mother used some ancient magic, and her sacrifice protected me. His Killing Curse rebounded and separated his soul from his body. Unfortunately, that soul didn't move on and came back two years ago possessing Professor Quirrell. My touch turned Quirrell to ashes and blistered my hands. But the soul departed for parts unknown, meaning he is still out there…"

"Shit… that bastard made a horcrux!" Daphne Greengrass said.

"What's a horcrux?" Angelina asked.

"Basically it's a soul container that keeps part of your soul in this plane. It was first developed by a Chinese Emperor somewhere around 200 B.C. However, the Egyptian Pharos also used them. The truth is they don't work except temporarily. For the soul to survive it must have a body with a mind and magic. For the sake of argument, let's say I split my soul, and no, I don't know how, and place half of it in this book. What's left in my body will stay relatively healthy but is weaker by half. However, the piece in the book has no body, no magic, and no mind to support it. It will begin to deteriorate slowly at first but as time passes the deterioration rate increases. Now let's assume I'm a mad man and decide that having two soul pieces would be better than one. I split my soul again and place half in this quill. What does that leave me?" Daphne asked.

"A book with a half a soul, you and the quill with one fourth each," Luna replied. "Which says that the quill will deteriorate faster than the book and most probably start to deteriorate sooner?"

"And that's why Miss Lovegood is in Ravenclaw not Hufflepuff even though she's the Hufflepuff heir," Harry said with a smile.

"Well then once he recognized this, he could just recombine the pieces," Lee Jordan said.

"That's a good but incorrect theory Lee. Each soul piece becomes independent and wants its own body and mind," Daphne replied.

"So to prevent that, I place them behind powerful wards. If you're able to get through my traps, then you're worthy to be possessed. To enhance my ability to take you over, I use things like a ring, cup, diary, or a locket. I place compulsion charms on them, and if you get to the ring, you put it on and I take over your body. The world now has two dark lords in competition with each other. The more the original splits his soul the less human he becomes and soon madness sets in. When I met Quirrellmort, he said that there was no right or wrong only power and those worthy of taking it. Daphne I have to ask how you found out about Horcruxes. I've never heard of them." Harry asked, telling his house members and Professors a lie.

"I found them in the history section of the London Library in Westminster. I was reading about Egypt while Dad was doing business in the Muggle world. I thought it was weird by decided to look further and found out about the Chinese, Mongolians, Tibetans, East Indians, and others. I thought it was funny that they never worked, and for the most part brought about an early death. It's kind of like what not to do to make yourself immortal," Daphne Greengrass said with a wicked smile.

"This information definitely needs to stay in this room. If the word gets to Tommy, he may find a better way to protect or hide them. What we need to know is how many he made and where they are. I imagine for a price the goblins would be willing to destroy them their curse breakers have had to deal with them in Egypt I would bet," Harry's serious tone came through. What no one knew is that the wards would cause them to forget what was discussed when they left the wing.

"Alright let's change to a lighter subject. The Quidditch season has been pushed back to the first week of March. Gryffindor and Slytherin lost most of their teams to different reasons, and Cedric Diggory suggested we use the five months to rebuild the teams. So the question is; does Emrys-LeFey House want to field a team?" Remus asked.

"I'm out of the vote since I can't play but will support whatever decision you make. My only suggestion is to take the brooms out of the equation. The Cleansweep's were no match for my Nimbus 2000. The 2001 is an excellent racing broom but is pants for Quidditch. Each position has different needs for a broom. Keepers need fast turning and high acceleration but low top speed brooms. Chasers need all three but not the top end a Seeker needs. Beaters need quick response and a higher top-end speed than a Chaser."

"I think all teams should use the same models. If you don't do that, and I played flying a Firebolt, no school Seeker would have much of a chance against me. However, it actually wouldn't be my skills but the broom's specifications. Malfoy spent over 10,500 Galleons for the 2001s, and Slytherin finished third because of lack of skills and brooms that weren't good for much except the Chasers." Harry stated and Luna agreed.

"That's why the budget entry I wasn't expecting. Madam Hooch is ecstatic to have proper training brooms, and she is opening flying lessons to all years for those who want them." Minerva said smiling from ear to ear.

"I suggest she get with Mr. Jake Jackson of Puddlemere United. If she tells him I suggested it she'll be treated like a queen and get good advice." Harry said with twinkling eyes and a lopsided grin.

"Out with the rest of it Harry," Remus said.

"Well Sirius and I own about 70 percent of the team and the entire practice field and stadium, so we kind of get good service." Harry said quietly.

"Kind of, my foot, he gets free box seats, training with their Seeker and Chaser coaches and brooms at a discounted rate. Well, all except Nimbus those he gets free since he owns most of it. Charlus and Harold James pulled them out of bankruptcy twice. I thought I would die the first time that Harry did a wonky faint from about 400 feet up. His toes drug the turf, and he was laughing like the idiot he is on a broom." Hermione said and smacked Harry on the arm.

"Its Wronski Feint not wonky faint Hermione love," Harry said with a smile.

"Not when you do it. Their Seeker said you were demented or nuts. He wasn't sure which," She replied with a snort.

"What did you expect him to say when a 13-year old beat him four out of five times?" Harry said and sniggered at the memory.

"My idiot husband looked their starting Seeker, Mace, in the eye and said 'no guts, no glory' with a smirk. It thought it would deteriorate to wands being drawn. The coach offered Harry the starting Seeker position when he turns 16. Harry said he had more fame than he wanted, and passed on that," Hermione told the shocked group.

"I wonder whether Mr. Jackson will go after Victor Krum like you suggested. I doubt he'll transfer from Durmstrang, so he'll probably go to Bulgaria." Hermione said kind of spacing out.

"Don't mind her Krum is the best on a broom we've seen. He does have a couple of weaknesses, but he definitely is a force to be reckoned with," Harry said showing he respected Krum's ability.

Harry went with Minerva while Hermione and Luna started Occlumency lessons with those who didn't know it yet. She stressed it was more than just protecting your mind but helped with retention of what you learned, reading speed, and controlling your magic. That caused those that thought they knew Occlumency to listen closer and practice with the others.

**The Headmistress' Office**

They arrived at the Headmistress' office and she showed Harry the closet. As Minerva suspected it was full of memory vials, personal journals, and books. What Harry found interesting was the Model 1911 Colt .45 with over 100 rounds of ammunition and a note.

_Harry,_

_The prophecy doesn't say how you must kill him. I used this on Gellert Grindlewald to disable him, and he is in Nuremburg prison._

_I doubt that you will understand why I wouldn't kill anyone. But early in my life Gellert, Aberforth, and I fought and one of us accidentally killed my sister. After that I could no longer kill or order someone to be killed. It was a shameful weakness on my part. And it is something I must answer for in the next great adventure._

_I made many mistakes with you, but you grew to a fine young man despite them. Harry you are a better person and more powerful wizard that I ever could be. I wish you and Hermione the best in everything._

_I have left you several memories of the battles I fought including those with Gellert and Tom. Look not at my ability but for their weaknesses and they have several. I believe Tom has made five or six horcruxes including the one in your scar. That one he may not know about. Unfortunately, I have not found a way to remove it and keep you alive. Foolishly, I didn't consider that the goblin curse breakers might have a method unknown to me._

_Albus_

_1 July 1993_

Harry sniffled then handed the note to Minerva and Remus. Surprisingly Harry sniggered and said, "Only Albus could cause a full range of emotions in seconds. I want to hug him for telling the truth and kick his ass for not doing it sooner. But in the end he did, what he thought was best and I can't ask for more than that. Dobby!"

"Yes Lord Potter."

"Dobby, please take these memory vials to Hooknose and ask him to put them into goblin crystals for me. This box needs to go into my safe in the suite here. The books and journals can go in the master bedroom bookcase."

Dobby snapped his fingers and everything disappeared except the memory vials. Dobby gathered those and disappeared.

"Minerva unless the pensieve is a Potter heirloom which I doubt, it should stay here in your office. I'm sure Professor Babbling can tell you if it is a Solicitor's Pensieve by reading the runes." Harry said showing the others a calmer demeanor than he felt.

"Harry a pensieve is very valuable to have are you sure you want to leave it here?" Minerva asked.

Harry smiled and replied, "Minerva I have two Solicitors Pensieves at the manor so I think you can use this one. The solicitor's pensieve allows a larger projection of the image and verifies the memory as true and unaltered. I'm sure you can guess who wants to make her own as a side project. I like the goblin crystals they're quicker and easier to use and stand up in court without question. With the memories, Albus gave me I can literally fight alongside of him or his opponent. A pensieve doesn't allow me to do that." Harry stated and sighed.

"Come over here and talk to me you little shit." Alfred interrupted.

"Screw you, Al what's your frigging problem?" Harry asked.

"Your mouth mostly, what is it with this Al bullshit?" Alfred replied, and he would have huffed if he could.

"Salazar said you liked to be called Al rather than Albert," Harry answered with a cheeky grin.

"Salazar was a prick that had as much couth as you, which is none at all. Listen you little shit you needed me last year and I came through for you so you owe me," The hat said and reached its full height.

"You're right of course I do owe you a bath with flea and lice powder. What else do you want a sandwich and a beer. Rowena says maybe a bit of fiendfyre would help your attitude," Harry said not giving an inch.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you that the turkey will come if you call him. He didn't belong to Albus and wasn't his familiar he is part of Hogwarts. As for what I want I would like some company so take me to your common room and let the students learn from an expert." Alfred stated.

"You think I want your mouth around the firsties no way Alfred," Harry replied.

"I'll keep my language civil if you'll do the same and not call me Al," the hat offered.

"We'll give it a try but if I hear any of your normal trash, I'll load you with rocks and sink you to the bottom of the lake. Cindy can do the sorting as she did in the past. Alfred, I do thank you for the information about Fawkes. I get the feeling you miss him," Harry said.

"I don't miss that underfed turkey that's barely removed from a common buzzard. Now when are you going to duel the fur ball over there?" Alfred said and Harry swore the hat smiled.

"When the fur ball there gets in shape, we'll meet in dueling room." Harry said giving Remus a cheeky smile.

"The kid thinks he's ready to take on a fully grown were wizard. In your dreams Harry you may win, but the dueling room won't be a dream, it will be a nightmare." Remus retorted with a smirk.

"Perhaps for you old man," Harry said and sniggered.

"After lunch and Filius Flitwick will referee everything but unforgivables ok with you?" Remus asked thinking Harry would back down.

"Damn it fur ball, I was going to suggest just no Avada Kedavra, but we'll do it the wimpy way. Since I can't apparate yet, I'll ask Cindy to remove the anti-apparition wards in the dueling room just for you. You may be able to last a minute longer that way," Harry said showing his cheeky trash talking side.

"Minnie it sounds like Prongs taught Bambi here to trash talk for all the good it will do him," Remus replied with an evil grin showing a flash of wolf.

"My form isn't a deer wolfie. It's a bigger predator with sharp fangs. It causes most people to wet themselves when they first see it. But then their first sight is also their last, just think of where I was last June and what I stabbed that bit me. Prongs calls me Flash because of how fast I strike. Tiger Lily disagrees and calls me Evil Eye. Dad accused her of channeling Mad Eye Moody. Now I believe I have a date for lunch fur ball, do you?" Harry said and disappeared.

Minerva stood with her mouth opening and closing like a carp out of the water. Remus just stood in shock with his mouth hanging open.

"H…H..he said he couldn't apparate," Minerva stated.

"_**Headmistress he didn't apparate it is impossible within Hogwarts unless he asks me for owners privilege on a one time or all day basis,**_" The castle told the Headmistress.

"Ah but there is always the chance I'm still in the room isn't there, ta-ta, ciao, and goodbye," Harry said, and he and Alfred were gone with a pop.

"The little shit is messing with my mind and I know it now," Remus said his confidence back.

"Remus, don't underestimate him, he isn't the same boy that left here last June," Minerva warned.

"Minerva he is still in his second year and with what was said about the past two defense teachers he can't have had that much training in two months. His rings may give him knowledge but he still has to have time to sort through it and practice. The only adult wizard he's been around the last two months is Bill Weasley and most of their time was spent on runes and wards. The Marauder code says I need to humiliate him so I'm going to ask him to move the duel to the Great Hall. Will you be my second?" Remus asked.

"You didn't ask him who his second was so neither of you get a second, Remus. I suggest you duel him in the dueling room the first time then if he asks for a rematch suggest the Great Hall. Since he chose the dueling room, you have to honor that. Personally, I think you've been set up by Sirius or James," Minerva replied.

"The trash talk was James, but the disappearing act was more like Lily. I think he's trying to use psychological warfare to throw me off. Sirius isn't healthy enough to duel but he could give him advice. Lily left him six journals that got into some heavy stuff but I doubt he's had time to read and practice the first two, which are all things from the first four years at school. To understand them he will have to do a lot of reading. I think he's more like James in that department. He would rather do it than read about the how to and why to do something." Remus told his boss and friend. But he was wrong Harry was nearing the end of Lily's fifth journal and only had one to go.

oooOOOooo

In the Emrys-LeFey Common room Harry was telling the others, "I suckered Professor Lupin into a duel in the dueling room so here is what we need to do…" Harry passed out some new device to everyone. "When we go into the room I want every other one of you to film me and the others to film Remus. I'll send them to my technical guys at Potter Industries and they'll send me back a three-dimensional composite that we can pick apart. What we'll look for is strengths and weaknesses on both his and my part. As you notice I've brought Alfred for a visit the rules are simple do not put him on your head no matter how much he begs. He has a potty mouth and I've agreed not to call him Al so please honor that. He says he can teach us some things so we'll keep an open mind since he is a founder's relic and has intelligence."

"I don't like being called a relic but alas it's a fact. Now call that bloody turkey please Harry. Then ask him to watch the duel from above it will give you another perspective. Until you lot trust me, let Lady Hufflepuff carry me her mind is the most protected. Snape tried to get a reading in his usual manner and had a headache for three solid days," Alfred said causing Luna to blush.

"Come on Alfred just remember your manners or I'll wash out your mouth with lye soap." Luna said and giggled while the other laughed out loud, as she put the hat on her head and led the Emrys-LeFey house to the Great Hall.

**Duels and Other Fun Things**

Lunch was light hearted as the Emrys-LeFey students looked at Remus with sad eyes and shook their heads then went back to eating. Filius and Poppy had been told about the duel in the Owners' Wing. Fred and George started a betting pool with the teachers and house students. Remus was a 15 to one favorite of course. Harry put a galleon on himself, and Remus covered it.

"I hate taking candy from a baby, but it's the principal of the thing," Remus told Harry.

"He who counts his chickens before they hatch ends up starving, fur ball," Harry said cheekily and then gave Remus the evil sneer that James was famous for, and Remus actually shuddered.

When they entered the dueling room, Harry asked Cindy to expand it and remove the anti-apparition wards for Remus only. The twenty-five house students spread out around the room. Harry called Fawkes and he appeared in a flash and sit on Harry's shoulder looking him in the eyes, then he flew up to a perch in the center of the high ceiling. Everyone felt the wards go up to protect the observers.

"The rules are simple gentlemen no unforgivable curse and begin on the count of three. Since this is not a formal duel, there is no need to bow, so assume its combat from the beginning. 1,… 2,… 3," Filius shouted.

Harry grinned at his opponent who stood with his wand in his hand. Remus shrugged and fired a stunner at Harry. Harry disappeared and appeared behind Remus and tapped him on the shoulder and ducked under his elbow. He used the wolf's momentum against him and kept him moving around the buried his elbow in Remus's stomach. He let go and disappeared again. Remus got his breath back and looked for Harry then tried to smell him. He heard a laugh behind him and spun around, which got him hit in the ass with a stinging hex that came from the direction he just turned away from.

A quick _Aguamenti_ followed by a_ Freezing Charm_ had Remus sliding on ice trying to keep his balance. Remus used his wand to put spikes on his shoes and regained his footing. Remus heard, "You skate like a two-year old fur ball."

His problem was he had no idea of the direction the voice originated from, so he tried _Homenum Revelio_ and got no result. The next thing he saw was Harry sliding toward him as Harry hit his feet knocking his feet back and forcing Remus to extend his hands to break his fall and save a broken nose. Harry simply plucked his wand from his hand with _Accio Lupin's wand_ then stood and asked, "Do you want to try the best two out of three, Professor? I'll let you pick either George or Fred to help you. I recognize you're getting on in age."

"I think I'll pass Harry, and lick my wounds but thanks for the offer. I admit I let you set me up, and that was a mistake I won't make again." Remus said.

"Fair enough I hope you realize I was teasing, and that Dad and Sirius told me how to yank your chain," Harry said and stuck his hand out.

Remus left the center of the chamber, and Harry said, "Cindy full battle protective wards for the observers please. I would like seven dummies in Death Eater garb with inner-circle skills please. Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, please show our house members where to point their cameras. Cindy, please simulate the grounds in front of the entry court yard then begin the battle when you choose."

Harry seemed to be wandering around in front of the entry courtyard when seven pops of apparition were heard and a greed curse came at where he seemed to freeze, but he wasn't there. He appeared behind the Death Eater on the right and spun his head backward breaking its neck. Harry wandlessly set the dead Death Eater's wand on fire and disappeared. He reappeared about twenty feet in front of the Death Eaters he sent a blasting curse and took out three more leaving three of seven. In the blink of an eye, he was gone again. The three were now standing back-to-back covering 360 degrees. A _Bombardia Curse_ came from nowhere, and the three exploded into red water and dust.

"Ok there are several lessons here. First, the Death Eaters are human and die like anyone. Second, they can be surprised and caught off guard. Third, attack from their back if you can and take them out. The first curse that came my way was the Killing Curse. The only good Death Eater is a dead one. To earn their mark they must torture, rape, and kill. The mark must be freely taken and the 'I was under the Imperius Curse' is bullshit. If you need a prisoner, try to take the leader out last. There is a difference between a duel and a battle and I hope you saw the difference. Professor Flitwick can tell you that duels are bloody but nothing like what you just saw. Also, notice I took the first one out by a physical not magical method. If he had been in the rear, I may have been able to take one or two more out the same way. Last but not least always, and I mean always, have a way to get the hell out so you can live to fight another day."

"Not all of you are meant for this type of training, but we need planners, battle healers, and other support type people. In the Queen's Army for every combat troop, there are at least three others who support them. However, for those who want it, what you just saw, you can do before the end of May 1994. Now as for Professor Lupin, I confused him, and he forgot he could apparate. My plan was to confuse him and hit his pride a bit, and then take him out quickly. I doubt those tactics will work again. I'm open for questions."

"You said you couldn't apparate, but yet you did, how?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"I don't apparate I pop like an elf, and yes I can and will teach it," Harry replied.

"Why did you kill them all?" Susan Bones asked.

"Well let's see what happened in the past. The Ministry put them in jail, and Voldemort broke them back out, and they went on a killing spree. Well, those that Mad Eye Moody didn't kill at least. What happens if our next Minister is like Fudge and is a Death Eater. Unless I need intelligence, any Death Eater I run across is a dead Death Eater if I get the chance to take him or her out. Law Book One, page five, and paragraph two from the top, sentence three states: Every wizard or witch has the right to use deadly force when responding to an unprovoked attack. Does anyone here know who wrote Law books one through three besides my wife?"

After a long pause, Minerva said, "Damn Bins, and his goblin wars. It was Merlin that is why those laws cannot be changed. I suppose he advises you on the law and some other things Harry."

"Yes Ma'am, but tactics and ways to kill are mostly Morgana and Rowena. Gentlemen the female of the species is more protective and dangerous than the male. Brains beat brawn over 95 percent of the time. Don't take me wrong Merlin was a dangerous man, and would fight for his beliefs. However, the truth is he was more of a scholar when given a choice. Godric, Salazar, and Helga had their share of battles, and Godric was second only to Rowena in the number of kills. Even so, Rowena was by far the more vicious when protecting Hogwarts or Hogsmeade."

"The story of Salazar waking a sleeping dragon is Hippogryph dung. The dragon was awake and Sal asked if would speak with him in snake language known now as Parseltongue. He got told forcefully, that parsel was the language of the dragons, and that snakes learned it from them. Sal asked if there was anything she needed. She said she would like some sheep. He agreed to bring her a flock of sheep and turned to leave. She set his pants on fire saying that was for insulting the dragon language. She did thank him for the sheep and agree to help protect the castle if needed. Of course, we know that Sal raised a basilisk. He named her Sadie and gave her the job of protecting the castle. Unfortunately, due to a freed Death Eater, I had to kill Sadie after she petrified four students. Fortunately, no one was killed this time. However, fifty years ago the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle was killed by Sadie under Voldemort orders. End of this history lesson," Harry said with a smile.

After a pause Harry added, "Cindy one more simulation please. I would like ten Death Eaters with one a Bellatrix Lestrange and one as a recruit the others' skills can vary as you wish. This time I want the full blood and gore effect please. The attack should be during a school weekend at Hogsmeade. We will need the full effect My Lady so this group understands what we will be up against."

The group saw a replica of Hogsmeade except, they could see through the buildings. Harry entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butter beer. Then all hell broke loose as ten pops of apparition were heard and someone screamed, "Death Eaters." They watched in shock as the Killing Curses killed the first four students as Harry disappeared. Harry appeared behind Bellatrix and hit her with a _Reducto_ to the back of her chest. Then he dove away from a Killing Curse and disappeared again. He reappeared long enough to throw two _Bombardia_ curses one from each wand and disappeared. His curses took out three Death Eaters. He reappeared on a rooftop and two _Defodio's _later he disappeared again with two more down. Meanwhile, those Harry wasn't killing were killing students and setting structures on fire then trapping people in the burning buildings. Harry then started taking out the remaining five Death Eaters one at a time with _Reducto_ curses. When he got to the last one, he used the _Impedimenta_ Jinx, followed by a _Stupefy_ to the head and then he used _**Incarcerous**__**signum est et manet una hora Prongs~**_to bind him in unbreakable ropes.

"Thank you Cindy. How many did we lose because I was the only one fighting?" Harry asked.

"You killed nine and captured one. We lost 32 students and 15 adults plus another 46 students and 22 adults injured. The final death count is estimated to be 47 students and 21 adults My Lord. If you had four helpers at one-third of your training and strength, I estimate 12 students and nine adults would have perished."

"Thank you My Lady the simulations are over for today. Professors please critique both the performance and the simulation for realism," Harry requested showing his displeasure at his performance.

Filius said, "Ten Death Eaters is fairly normal Harry, and how they acted was real. By the time, the school got word and responded there would have been more damage and death. The students acted just as if the untrained would, they headed for cover only to be burned alive. Heading for cover is the right move but heading into a building that can be burned is wrong. The correct move would be to head down an alley and get the hell away. As for your performance, I couldn't have done better and don't feel qualified to critique it. How many students were in Hogsmeade?"

"There were three hundred fifty eight student, and two hundred thirty four adults Professor." Cindy replied.

"Thank you Cindy. Harry you lost less than 15 percent of the students and less than ten percent of the adults. You're only one person and a young one at that, so don't beat yourself up. I doubt Mad Eye Moody could have done better. However, I do suggest we get him here to see this and make recommendations." Professor Flitwick said in a caring voice.

"I have to agree with Filius, Harry. As far as the simulation goes there were no Professors present, and there would be at least three in the village. At the first sign of trouble, a patronus would have been sent to the school, and help would have been there within two minutes. You were smart and didn't give Bella a chance. She was the most vicious bitch I've ever met and seen in action. I don't think Albus could have done much better alone. In fact, his no-kill policy would have cost more lives. What I got out of this is that we have a lot of training to do as far as student safety goes. Our students need to know when and where to run to and when to fight."

"Every curse you used is a light curse, but you used it effectively and without hesitation. I'm sure some parents would disagree with the realism of the blood and gore. But in battle, if you see that and get sick you're dead. Harry, as Earl of Aberdeen you have the right to tell the business of Hogsmeade to ward their business against becoming fire traps. Hell our sixth and seventh year students could do it as a class project." Minerva said, and the face of Hogsmeade would change because of a battle simulation.

"First your ass is mine cub. You played with me instead of taking me out early, and that will cost you come Christmas break at the manor. Minerva and Filius were spot on in their evaluations of the simulation and your performance. As you know, the Art of War says to take out the leaders first, but the exception is if you have someone who is truly vicious and can hurt your side the most. You saved more than any of us here could cub. And taking the prisoner was wise but after stunning him, you should have searched him for portkeys and other weapons before binding him." Remus said gently but with power in his words.

"Actually his portkey, spare wand, and knife, are lying on the far side of him fur ball." Harry said with a smile. "Now I have a project for these fine professors. You have 45 minutes to remove his bindings, or you have to eat with us this evening, and we pick the food," Harry said.

Forty-five minutes later the three Professors were scratching their heads, and Harry walked up and said, "_~Solvo Signum~… ~Finite~_"

"Great job son, take 100 points for Emrys-LeFey house."

"Lily?" Minerva swung around and saw Hermione holding a six feet by four feet portrait of James and Lily Potter.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me the password?" Remus asked.

"It was 'Remus is a pussy'." Harry said the ducked and ran like hell yelling, "Save me from the big bad Wolfie, someone help!"

"Prongs you put him up to this whole setup didn't you?" Remus asked.

"Gotcha Mooney you've grown too complacent in your old age." James' portrait said.

"Ok you lot gather around, and I'll introduce you to three of the finest five pranksters to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts the Marauders," Harry told his housemates.

"Hey we're still trying Flash." George stated.

"And there are only two of us not four," Fred added.

"Tonight is Pizza, soft drinks, including butterbeer, ice cream delight for desert and Star Wars Episode IV," Harry shouted over the din of those meeting his parents.

The three professors agreed to join them at 17:30 for dinner and a movie. Harry called Dobby and asked him if he could do pizzas for 30 people and the little elf was ecstatic about being given the task. The dueling room was converted to a dining room to hold thirty people James and Lily's portrait floated above and behind Harry and Hermione. They had scolded Harry for feeling bad about not saving more non-combatants.

Lily said that with over two hundred wizards in Hogsmeade the Death Eaters should have been toast in ten seconds or less. James told Harry to write letters to every business in Hogsmeade reminding them it was their responsibility to insure their building were both fire proof and could withstand _Bombardia_ curses. He said in addition that British law required at least two exits from both front and rear.

oooOOOooo

Susan Bones asked for permission to tell her aunt what they discovered and how it was discovered. Harry agreed with Hermione that it might be better to invite her to another demonstration. They spent an hour on Occlumency and another on wandless magic then it was time for dinner. Dan and Emma arrived with the other three Professors.

"Alright for those familiar with the Muggle world it's time to help our friends who are not as fortunate as us. Appearing on the table is an Italian delight called pizza, which translates to English as pizza. I've asked our wonderful elves to place a card on each side of the tray that indicates what is on the pizza. Anchovies are small fish somewhat like sardines but with a different flavor. I prefer the pepperoni and sausage with a lot of cheese and red peppers. If you have not tasted Muggle soda, please at least give it a try. I'm partial to diet coke because I need to watch my figure and its sugar free and low sodium or salt."

"There are two types of butterbeer. The first is the original and second is now being distributed in the United Kingdom by Potter Industries. It tastes like real beer without the alcohol content. As you notice there is no silverware since pizza is eaten by hand so dig in." Harry said and grabbed a large slice of pizza and sprinkled red peppers on it while Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"My husband failed to warn you the red peppers are hot peppers, and a little goes a long way."

Harry got up and walked around the table explaining things as he went and trying to ensure everyone tasted a bit of everything and enjoyed him or herself. Harry laughed when Minerva, Filius, and Remus checked their butterbeer from Potter Industries for alcohol content.

"Hey red plague, did you notice our Professors checking you guys out thinking you snuck beer in here. They know I'm too innocent to have done something like that," Harry shouted to the other end of the table.

"Darn it Flash, we thought we got it blamed on you. Is Potter Industries coming out with a non-alcohol type that tastes and looks like Guinness?" Fred asked.

"I'll tell Jack you asked," Harry said and flipped his phone and hit 9 on his speed dial and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Harry its Ella, Jack's in the loo? Where are you, I thought you would be in school."

"We're in Hogwarts Ella. Fred wants to know if you lot are doing something like the non-alcoholic in Guinness."

"You palmy bassard limeys and that junk Guinness you must be kidding mate, who would be drinking that dragon piss."

"Ella you're on the speaker and there are five Professors and five first years eating pizza, and you're talking trash like a damn Aussie bitch. Do you want Bap slapped around the head by Hermione?" (A Bap slap is several high speed stinging blows in a few seconds.)

"LANGUAGE HARRY!" Hermione, Ginny, and Emma screamed.

"See now you got me in trouble when I'm trying to demo a phone call by talking to Australia, and you go setting me up like that right after Hermione talked to you for shame Ella. Now tell me when you're coming out with the Guinness non-alcoholic look and taste alike. I know it's in the works and so do the devil twins."

"All right boss, it should be ready for Halloween. I suppose you'll tell Minerva that it is Ella Prince you're talking to."

"Actually she's sitting next to me so you just did say hi to our Headmistress. I guess you lot got the word about Albus."

"Yes, bless his soul. Hi Minerva, I'm south of Sydney Australia working for Potter Industries as you probably guessed."

"Hi Ella, we need to talk about your choice of words young lady. And what's this palmy bassard business? I know your 27 grades of bastards, and that's the lowest of the low. Perhaps detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest is in order."

"Minerva I'm 34 and I no longer do detention unless you have a nice nephew to keep me company."

"Goodbye Ella, now go tell Jack off for me please. Crap that didn't sound right, bye Ella." Harry said and flipped the phone closed.

"For those that don't know this is Muggle cell phone charmed to work around high magical environments. As you heard, I just had a conversation with Ella Prince in Sydney Australia, which is about 10,000 miles from here. For those who take Muggle studies you'll become very familiar with this type of communication. Who is ready for desert?" Harry asked and smiled at the shocked faces on the purebloods.

They enjoyed the ice cream delight but most opted for soda rather than butterbeer with it. Harry asked them to leave so he could set up the theater. He told Cindy what he needed, and she provided it. When he ushered them back in they were amazed to see a real Muggle theater. Two hours later all that was heard were words like 'awesome', and 'did you see Obi-wan Kenobi do a wandless Imperius?'

They sat around the common room, and Harry said, "What we saw was the first of six movies written and directed by an American named George Lucas. His original idea was nine movies of which he did the middle three first, then the first three and said that's it. He thought he had a movie that might make a bit of money and have sort of cult following. What he got was a blockbuster monster hit. The budget for making the film was 11 million dollars about 75,000₲. It made over 775 million dollars and created a new industry in computer generated graphics. He created Lucas Arts Entertainment, and I have no idea what he's worth now but it hundreds of millions in any currency. His ideas and the ideas of other like him gave rise to our cell phones and many other things that Muggles use today."

"What you saw is called science fiction because it's all fantasy dreamed up by one person or a small group. However, the United States put a man name Neil Armstrong on the moon on 20 July 1969 at 20:17:39 our time. He made two famous statements, the first was when their Lunar Module touched down, and he said, 'Houston, Tranquility Base here. The Eagle has landed.' The second was when he stepped on the moon and said, 'That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind.' Millions of people around the world watched this on Television, and both saw him and heard him speak from the moon. Headmistress what were we wizards doing in July of 1969?" Harry asked.

"I was teaching here, but for the most part, beginning to worry about Voldemort but doing nothing about him. We had no idea that was going on in homes less than a mile from Diagon Alley. You plan to change our world after defeating Tom don't you Harry?" she asked.

"I believe it's the only way we can survive Ma'am. There have been two dark lords, this century, and I believe if we don't drag ourselves into the 21st century and learn to live with all magicals as equals we are doomed. Gellert Grindlewald and his Muggle henchman Hitler killed millions in Europe in the 1930s and 40s then we had Voldemort in the 70s and will have him again in less than five years. If we don't change, we will have another one that's even more vicious. The Queen's Air Force could wipe out Hogwarts and Hogsmeade with one bomb, and we would never see or hear the plane that delivered it. If the United Kingdom falls to Voldemort, the United States will use nuclear weapons, and the world will end. As soon as the first nuke explodes everyone with them starts using them, and it is over." Harry said his sadness showing.

"Unfortunately Harry's right and he isn't talking years for this to happen it would happen in less than five days." Dan interjected shocking everyone.

"On a different note, guys, the girls get to pick the next movie and that usually means mushy stuff or something silly," Harry said and got dirty looks from the ladies. Hermione knew he was using that to get the conversation away from war.

"Harry did the pizza come from the Hogwarts kitchens?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Ma'am, Dobby and Winky, taught Casey, Stacy, Lacy, Tina, Zing, and Ralph how to make them, and I'm sure they taught the others." Harry replied.

"Would you mind showing the movie we just saw in the Great Hall tomorrow evening after dinner?" Minerva asked, not quite demanding a yes answer.

"I don't see why not," Harry said with a smile.

End chapter 6

**A/N: Had a bit of family emergency so this is a few days late in getting posted.**


	7. Dreams and Their Results 7

**7 Dreams and Their Results**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011,** **and this chapter was last grammar checked 7/15/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption honestly it's more of a first draft than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or reread canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 7**

**A Mostly Successful Weekend**

On Saturday morning at 06:00 they met in the dueling room and Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny taught the others how to stretch, do sit ups, run in place, and do jumping jacks. The last thing they did was show them how to do pushups using a wall at first.

"Remember while everyone else is sleeping in we are starting to learn how to survive a war. I'll let you decide, which is more important to you," Harry said and sent them to their showers.

Katie Bell stopped them and asked, "Harry, can we teach our firsties and others the proper way to fly in here?"

"Sure Katie, in fact, we can ask Cindy to pad the floor to avoid anyone getting hurt." Harry replied with a smile.

"Have you thought about teaching us how to fight from a broom?" she asked.

"Actually I hadn't, but that's a hell of a good idea. Let's discuss it over breakfast," Harry answered and began thinking of what could be done from a broom.

Harry and Hermione had finished the last of Lily's journals and discussed them with his parents. While the elves cleaned their room Friday night, they also took measurements on all the students. These included core sizes and affinity for different types of magic. When Harry and Hermione left the shower Saturday morning, they had the information on each of their housemates. Harry called Dobby and sent him through a portal to Jack O'Day with a requisition for 50 wands.

After breakfast, Harry took Neville to Ollivander's and bought him a wand as a belated birthday present.

Garrick Ollivander looked at Neville and said, "I'm surprised that I didn't see you two years ago, what wand have you been using Mr. Longbottom?"

"My fathers, sir."

"Frank was a fine young man and a great Auror, but I doubt his wand would suit you. You would have been better off with your mother's wand Mr. Longbottom. Now young sir let's get you a proper wand," Ollivander stated.

An hour and twenty three minutes later Neville's face lit up as the wand in his hand threw sparks across the old man's shop.

"Yes, 13 inch Cherry wood with a Unicorn mane hair, well done Mr. Longbottom. That will be seven Galleons please." Ollivander said smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Harry paid for the wand and said, "Happy belated birthday my friend. Now let's get back to school before we get detention."

They thanked Ollivander and turned to leave and there stood McGonagall and Madam Bones.

"Lord Potter and Mr. Longbottom I suppose you have a good reason for being here and not in school where you belong." Minerva said sternly. However, Harry saw the flash of a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes Ma'am, I was buying my friend a belated birthday present. We noticed that Neville seemed to get erratic performance from his wand and found out it was his fathers. I remembered that Mr. Ollivander said that the wand chooses the wizard, and Neville's genetics is different from Franks. If Neville is to become the great wizard he is, he needs a proper wand Ma'am." Harry stated firmly, and added, "As an adult, I can escort a non-adult to conduct business that concerns his schooling Ma'am."

"That's true, but it's also a requirement that you inform your Head of House, Deputy Headmaster, or Headmistress before you leave and state the purpose for leaving. So you just earned a two-hour detention for each of you this evening after dinner in the Great Hall." Minerva said firmly.

The boys ducked their heads and said, "Yes Ma'am."

"Come, Amelia and I will side along apparate you two back to the Hogwarts gate." Minerva told them.

"If you don't mind Headmistress, Minister, we'll use a portable portal to the Emrys-LeFey common room it's quicker and less taxing on the body." Harry said with a smile and opened the portal.

"I need to go last as it will close behind me and disappear." Harry added.

The foursome exited the portal just inside the door to the common room. Minerva and Amelia were amazed to see the entire house working on wandless magic. The five first years were levitating feathers that were chasing each other. The upper years were meditating, but all had blue flames in their left hands. It was obvious they were either performing or practicing wandless magic.

"Lord Potter, explain this now please," Minerva said firmly but with a twinkle in her eyes.

Harry drew in a deep breath and replied, "Well Headmistress, I made a discovery over the summer. Everyone here has performed accidental magic. I got to thinking, that if we did that when we were younger why couldn't we do it now? I decided that once we got a wand and began to use it we quit using wandless magic. It only occurs when your emotions are high. Then I found my mother's journals, and she wrote about how to find your core and control your magic without a wand. It seemed reasonable the sooner you start the easier it would be to do it. The older you are the more you depend on a wand."

After a short pause Harry added, "Tom Riddle discovered this while in a Muggle orphanage and used it against those bullying him. If that maniac can do it, then anyone else can also if they want to enough, and work at it. Personally, I don't want to be at anyone's mercy if my wand is taken or broken so I set out to learn wandless casting. I taught Hermione then we taught Ginny and the devil twins and are now teaching our house members."

Harry cut questions off with, "No, I will not teach the rest of the school some of which may join Voldemort when he returns. If he wants to teach them, he can do it himself. Our house has only two rules, and the first is what happens here stays here. The second is that we follow the school rules. Susan asked if she could inform her aunt about what happened last evening, and we agreed she could because it has the potential to save many lives. But that is the exception." Harry stated firmly ending the discussion. Unknown to the two adults they wouldn't remember who could do wandless magic only that I could be done.

"Harry I understand you have something to show me," Amelia said changing the conversation.

"Yes Ma'am but I was hoping to see Mad Eye Moody with you as I would like his evaluation on my performance and the scenario I used." Harry replied showing his disappointment the master Auror wasn't with the Minister. But that was solved when Filius, Remus, the Grangers, and Mad Eye Moody came through the door.

"Harry, meet Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Alastor this is Lord Harry Potter," Amelia said introducing the two. They shook hands and headed into the dueling room with the entire house following them.

"Are you lot sure you want to see this again?" Harry asked and they all nodded.

"We may learn something Harry and this is too good to pass up," Alicia Spinnet said.

"Alright we'll see all three duels three times. The first will be from the audiences' perspective. The second will be from above as Fawkes saw it, and last from my perspective. Minister, Mr. Moody we would like your critique on the scenario and my performance with the objective being how I could have done better." Harry said and the lights dimmed.

A three-dimensional hologram appeared, and they watched Harry and Remus. Mad Eye sniggered when Harry elbowed Remus then when he took his wand. What was surprising was that the view from Fawkes showed Harry, even after he disappeared.

"All I can say Lord Potter…"

"Sir, call me Harry please, sorry for the interruption."

"Fine you need to call me Alastor or Mad Eye. However, if you were to pull your punches with me like you did Remus I wouldn't hesitate to take your ass out early. Given that statement, I would assume that it was a Marauders thing between the old blood and the new." Moody stated firmly and Harry nodded his agreement.

They watched Harry and the seven Death Eaters at the entry to the courtyard, there was no doubt Harry was all business this time.

"It was a good move to take out the closest one first but next time use a silencing charm then snap the wand. Burning it gave them an idea of your location. Other than that, the performance was outstanding and the scenario is one that has a high probability of occurring. The two of us agree the only good Death Eater is a dead one. I looked for a way to cull one of the last three without getting anyone killed and didn't see a way, so I would have done what you did Harry. I assume you're not apparating but using elf or goblin methods." Mad Eye told a shocked Harry.

"Elf but how did you know?" Harry asked not hiding his shock.

"It's faster, and you learned how to do it silently, plus there is no trace of magic," Mad Eye said with a gleam in his good eye.

"Your eye picked it up," Harry said with a smile.

"Good observation skill for a rookie," Mad Eye said with a smile knowing his trainees wouldn't have a chance against the lad.

When the last scenario was finished, Amelia said, "Bloody fucking hell, I couldn't have done that on my best day alone, and I never was."

"I have to agree with Amy. I doubt Albus could do that with his no-kill policy more than half of the bastards would have fled including the Lestrange bitch." Mad Eye said and continued, "I don't know who taught you to take out the meanest or leader first, but once she was out the others would have panicked or fled saving countless lives. Your killing the bitch first shocked them and gave you a slight edge. But keeping them shocked seeing their comrades die, stopped them from Portkeying out of there."

"In a real scenario you would have help unless things have changed, and Professors don't go to Hogsmeade while students are there. I would guess Minnie is making plans to teach the students how to react. I would also guess the businesses will be told to get their act together." Mad Eye stated and watched the others' nod in agreement. He no longer felt he was the only one thinking Voldemort would return and raise hell again.

"Minister why is Britain the only Ministry that regulates underage magic once we get a wand? In the United States, I could have a wand when I turned eight and use it within the statute of secrecy. In Japan, I could start school at six with a wand and with the same rule for usage. Is it only the Muggle raised that are being monitored? If so, then why, since it is against the Queen's anti-discrimination laws," Harry asked and the others perked up and frowned while Mad Eye Moody sniggered.

"Actually it is only the Muggle raised, because they live closer to Muggles than purebloods," Amelia said.

"That's bullshit," Dan Granger stated, "I can watch my child as well as you watch yours."

"It's a moot point Dan, since I struck down all laws except those in books one through three, which do not mention wands or their usage. In addition an updating of those laws must be in line with the laws of the realm," Harry stated and added, "However, I will teach my housemates how to remove the trace just to be cautious. Mafalda Hopkirk can keep her letters to herself, or she will find herself facing my attorneys and the Queen's prosecutor."

"Harry let me view what I've seen in my pensieve and get back with you with a plan. Would you be willing to teach the elf transportation to the Aurors?" Mad Eye asked.

"Would you be willing to let me in your mind, because the only way to do it is a mind-to-mind transfer?" Harry asked.

"Actually no, but only because I have to shield certain state secrets," Alastor replied.

"I figured as much, plus there are things that I would have to look at. My agreement is not to teach it to 'bad wizards' and I'm not interested in losing my magic." Harry said and added, "I will only teach those who master Occlumency."

"I agree you have to keep your word. Now I want to know why three professors couldn't release a simple charm." Moody said with a snigger.

Harry replied with a smirk. "I pass-worded the charm and added a time limit since it was a dummy and not a Death Eater. No Minister it's not something that can be done in the middle of a battle because it takes too much time. However, if I take one down that's alone I'll most probably use it, unless he or she is throwing Killing Curses at me."

"My only issue is that you're carrying two wands and that is illegal," Amelia stated.

"Please quote the book, page, and paragraph for me Minister," Harry said setting his trap.

"Book seven…" Amelia said then paused, "forget it Harry. I forgot."

"You do know that Lucy Malfoy backed that law to put the Death Eaters at an advantage and Fudgepucker went along with it for 5,000 Galleons," Harry replied and continued, "It seems our previous ministers were for sale as is a lot of the Wizengamot. I would not consider working at the Ministry as the temptation to kill the small minded would be overwhelming. I know you're honest as are some others, but you're still in the minority. For instance, why is Auror John Dawlish still on duty, he's a Voldemort supporter? Yes, he is not a marked Death Eater, but if his master returns, he is in a position to hurt you and the Ministry in general. Scridgemore is a good team leader from what I've heard but any more responsibility than that and Peter Principle takes over with him." Harry added.

"Peter principle? I've never heard of it." Amelia stated, and Harry turned to Hermione, who was almost bouncing in her chair.

"It's a Muggle management principle that says you promote people to their level of incompetence. Just because they're good at what they're currently doing, doesn't mean that they'll succeed at the next higher level." Hermione stated, and her parents nodded. "If you take the case of our Headmistress, she was Deputy for years. However, upon close examination, you find that she ran the school, for the most part, the last five or six years, while Albus did far too many other things. Her promotion was straightforward and went smoothly because she had been tested under fire. In Dumbledore's case, Armando Dippet never released his reigns over the school, and Dumbledore took over with little experience."

"In addition, he took on not one but three side jobs, the Wizengamot, ICW, and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Fortunately, he had an outstanding Deputy, who made him look good. However, it detracted from her Gryffindor Head of House duties, as she could spend less time with the students. Dumbledore promoted himself to his level of incompetence by taking on too many jobs. If Professor McGonagall was elected Minister, she may find herself incompetent in that position. You Minister, may not be competent as the Queen's Witch while you're a great Minister," Hermione almost gushed in her lecture mode causing Minerva and several others to smile at the enthusiastic girl.

"Unfortunately it seems the Peter Principle seems to hold true for many. As for Mr. Dawlish, he is being closely monitored and will slip up, they almost always do," Amelia stated.

"Minister, please remember Murphy's Law. Anything thing that can go wrong will go wrong at the worst possible time. Those are words to live by, as is that of Helmuth von Moltke the Elder, who said, 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy.' I take that to mean battle plans must be flexible and changeable based on the current situation. The other appropriate phrase that comes to mind is, si vis pacem para bellum, which roughly translates to, in time of peace prepare for war." Harry stated with conviction.

"It's a damn shame my children have to think and live like this. In my opinion, it's because Dumbledore didn't take the necessary steps to end the war early and kill the enemy. I find myself resenting that fact more every day." Emma Granger stated with venom, and everyone heard her mumble, "Great man my ass. My kids have done more in two fucking months than he did in 30 years."

Harry walked over and hugged Emma, and whispered, "Mum, we'll take the bastard and his followers out this time."

oooOOOooo

Susan and Hannah told Amelia about the Star Wars movie and said it was being shown in the Great Hall after dinner tonight.

Moody walked over to Harry and said, "Remus is a good man but I think he'll need some help training you and the others that are up to speed on wandless casting. If you don't mind, I'll ask Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks to assist him. It'll help us if you do more simulations with them in them and they'll teach you some vicious but legal curses. Of course as the Queen's Wizard, you can use anything including the Unforgivables. Harry that's a path that I think you should avoid unless it's absolutely necessary to use the Avada Kedavra. I've had to use it and left me sick for weeks, and took a mind healer to set me straight again. However, I was 35 years older than you are. One of these days I'd like to see your memory of the basilisk I heard it was a monster."

"Yeah it was a bit over 70 feet if I remember correctly. I'll contact Hooknose and have him show it to you at the bank. I'm lucky to be alive but it changed me somehow Alastor. Hermione and I think it had to do with the venom, Fawkes' tears, or both," Harry replied.

"Harry what did it feel like when it happened?" Moody asked.

"Like my mind was suddenly clear, and my magic was singing throughout my body. I felt stronger and remembered things I had forgotten from when I was younger. I also felt more in tune with my magic," Harry stated and continued thinking about when he first felt it.

"It sounds like your magic was bound, and there was some memory modification but why it would be released without you knowing it is beyond me." Alastor said.

"Let's just say that all roads but the first binding by my Dad lead to Dumbledore and change the subject please. Dad bound my magic when I was six months old because I kept summoning my toy broom. But that should have dissolved when it turned seven but there were two more bindings over it." Harry said then went silent and stared off into the common room.

"What kind of physical training are you doing Harry?" Moody asked and Harry told him and added how he was starting the others.

"I suggest adding taking the stairs two at a time every other day. It will build up both your leg muscles and stamina. It will be hard to run once the weather turns colder up here and the snow sets in." Alastor stated and added, "you can do the stairs between classes on different floors every little bit will help those out of shape."

"Thanks Mad Eye. I'm also going to have them run in sand for an hour and alternate that with swimming an hour every other night. I'm more interested in their quickness and stamina than brute strength. A quick jab to the throat, bits, or kick to a knee can give you a quick advantage. Dad did pay attention to you after all Mad Eye," Harry said with a smile and added. "If you'd like I can put you in touch with Potter Industries. They have some new prosthetic limbs that will make your current wooden leg seem to have come out of the Stone Age. It will look, feel, and act like the real thing. If some asshole decides to curse it, they will wish they hadn't. The test I saw a _Bombardia_ came back at the caster at four time the speed and strength it was cast with. Jack O'Day is working on a smaller version of your eye that looks like the real thing and won't stick like we have heard the current ones do." Harry told the shocked Master Auror.

"You aren't fucking with an old fart are you youngster?" Alastor asked.

"No Mad Eye, I might joke about some things but that isn't one of them. Come with me I want to show you something," Harry said and told Hermione he and Mad Eye were going to their quarters and she nodded.

Harry showed Mad Eye her memory crystal of his scarred back then pulled his shirt off and showed his back without a scar on it.

"Ella Prince brewed the salve potion that took care of my back. I've intentionally left the one on my forehead alone for now. The one on my forearm can't be taken care of most probably because it's from the basilisk and it's where Fawkes shed the tears. If you decide you want to go there let me know and I'll set you up a pass-worded portable portal. Is it true that Scridgemore shot down the Aurors getting cell phones?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately yes, but I don't think he'll be in the job long. I'll admit they're a bit expensive but instant communications between us would be worth it." Moody replied.

"Well the bastard was offered a 60 percent discount, and still squawked like he'd been buggered. Please get the word out to the Aurors to go to Harrods and see Sarah Perkins and they get the discount on the phone and plan. I'll have phones for you, Dora and Kingsley tonight, since you're helping us I'll pick up the tab until the Ministry gets their shit together. Croaker has discovered what happens when the Department of Mysteries tries to discover Potter Industries secrets and I've heard he was pissed. If that's true you'll be able to hear him all over the Ministry come Monday when he gets a letter to appear in the Queen's civil court." Harry said with an evil smile that made Moody shudder.

"I take it they're patented, trademarked, and licensed to single users," Alastor stated.

"Yes and they come with several warnings about the consequences of tampering with one." Harry replied and sniggered, "if the back is opened it sends out a signal identifying the phone and its location within one-tenth of a foot, then the electronics turn to dust. The ICW valued the patent at 25 million Galleons so I hope he has a good budget and a lot of personal money as I don't need another house."

"I think Amy and I may visit the Department come Monday morning. He's not really a bad man but at times forgets people have rights that he shouldn't tread on." Mad Eye stated with a snigger and a smile that would stop a Rolex.

"From our point of view he's attempting to steal proprietary information of the same class as your state secrets. As Jack O'Day is so fond of saying, 'sympathy is in the dictionary part way between shit and syphilis, but much closer to the latter'. I think you'll like Jack, I'm not sure what his IQ is, but it has to be off the chart. If you go, tell him I said to have you try one of our wands." Harry said then his left wand appeared in his hand. "This is the result of my Mum's last personal project. My Phoenix feather wand is an excellent match to me, but doesn't compare to this. This has four or five cores, and it's grown with the cores as part of the wand. It's also bound to me so not even Hermione can use it, and you can't take it from me. If I drop it, I can call it back without using magic. They aren't cheap, but what is your life worth to you?" Harry told the shocked Master Auror.

"I suspect it's unbreakable as well. You sure are full of surprises, how does someone go about getting on your Christmas gift list?" Moody asked then roared with laughter that rang throughout the wing. "When you talk to this Jack ask him when it's convenient for me to be there, and I will be in Australia at his convenience."

Harry said _Tempus_ and the time showed as 10:00 so he flipped his phone open and hit the 9 button and put it on the speaker.

"Hi Harry its Jack on this end."

"Jack I have Mad Eye on the speaker he wants to know when it would be convenient for you to see him."

"Alastor is 21:00 your time this evening convenient?"

"Definitely."

"I'll see you then, you going to set a portal Harry? If so send him straight to my office."

"Will do Jack, oh see if you can find the old fart a descent wand. Hermione and I'll come through with him and pick up the other 100 tonight."

"Ha ha you want 100 you said 50 earlier, asshole. But knowing you, I have 300 ready so you can have your 100. Tell your Mum she was right about how to speed the process. Also, we have some marked with synthetic cores we want your group to test. Reproducing the DNA from the cores ended up less trouble than we thought it would."

"How about the pure of heart checking charm, does it work?"

"We're sure it does since damn few politicians could use one, also the only children that couldn't use one turned out to be bullies. One thing we discovered is that you can't cast an unforgivable unless you have authorization as part of your job. A healer can cast _Crucio_ for about one-half second to start a heart and the _Imperiuse_ to issue health instructions. Then that was the original intent for developing those curses. The slaughter houses are lining up to get approval for using the Killing Curse, but the Minister has his doubts."

"Has anyone approached Ollivander about buying him out or do think we'll stay a niche market?"

"Harry it's a niche market item unless we cut the prices and I think that would be a mistake. We need to recover our research money and the wand won't fit everyone with the pure of heart charm. Personally I'm not ready to face Voldemort if he is holding one of those wands the bastard is powerful enough without that as an aid."

"Alright already, I get the point Jack and I agree, but when you said you had 300 I wondered what you were thinking."

"Harry Her Majesty announced your appointment as the Queen's Wizard earlier this evening. We know for a fact, you're required to have at least 200 troops at your disposal within six months and we don't want caught by the short hairs."

"Fuck, granddad didn't tell me that, and neither did she."

"Charlus probably didn't think of it with all you were going through and Her Majesty probably thought you knew it already. You do have her phone number don't you?"

"Yes, little father, it's 2 on the speed dial not that I plan to use it much."

"We'll see what you say this time next year. We have Hermione, the twins, Ginny's, and your notebook computers ready with a printer for each. Actually, it's a printer, a fax, and a scanner. They will handle up to 18 by 36 inch parchment. How many more do you need?"

"Best make it 30 Jack. I guess my profit for the year is going south fast."

"Bullshit, our sales have increased by 25 percent this month alone. So suck it up and take care of your friends. What else do you need?"

"Nothing thanks Jack, good night."

"G'night Harry."

"Jack O'Day Muggleborn Head Boy class of 1978, 12 Os on his NEWTs and couldn't get a decent job in the Ministry. He went to Oxford and graduated with a Doctorate in one of the sciences in '82 or '83, then moved to Australia. He's rumored to have worked on private projects with Lily Potter. I never met him, but I heard that he had several Death Eater kills to his name. The rumor was he used a Muggle sniper rifle with a high degree of accuracy and was part of MI5 or MI6." Alastor stated and added and smiled at Harry's shocked look.

"It is part of knowing who you can trust Harry. If you ever have a Muggle bullet whiz past your ear and hit the person that is about to kill you you'll want to thank them. Well if I'm going half way around the world, I think I'll take these old bones home and rest. Thank you Harry, I'm looking forward to working with your group." Alastor said and patted Harry on the back.

"Mad Eye is there a place near your home that I would know of?" Harry asked.

"Actually I'm renting a place a Gringotts."

"I'll give you a temporary portal just inside and to the right of the inner doors. Ask Hooknose to contact me. I'll set you up so that you can use his outer office to portal back here between 20:00 and 21:00. I'll arrange to have Dora and Kingsley use his outer office or move the portal if that is inconvenient for him." Harry told the old Auror. They shook hands and Harry set the portal for the bank.

oooOOOooo

Harry went back to the common room.

"Madam Bones I understand Her Majesty announced my appoint as the Queen's Wizard this morning. I don't remember hearing it on the wireless, and it wasn't in the Daily Prophet," Harry told the Minister.

"That's not unusual Harry her announcement would be too late to make it into the Daily Prophet. The wireless will probably mention it on the news then replay it at 18:00, which is normal. Her planned addresses are broadcast live, but this one wasn't planned," Amelia replied to his unasked question.

"Well she didn't let me know either, and I'm damn sure not going to call her on it. She can be one scary lady when she's pissed. Alastor is willing to help train us and wants to use Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt as his assistants. I'll pay for their time. I'm providing the three of them phones, computers, wands, and some other things. You may want to warn Scridgemore that the Queen's Wizard is not happy with him for turning down the cell phones after I arranged a 60 percent discount. Also, be advised I know I have six months to field a fighting force of 200 warriors. I'll not rape your Auror core because they are needed but I most probably will select four or five. I may not like the position, but I'll damn well do it to the best of my ability." Harry told the shocked Minister.

"I understand most of the equipment but why new wands?" Amelia asked.

"One moment please. Oi! Everyone please go into the dueling room please," Harry said and they followed him.

"Cindy I need two power measuring targets on the far wall please."

"Low or high setting My Lord?"

"Low on the right and high on the left please."

The targets appeared and Harry said, "It's nearly impossible to fire two curses at the same level, especially from opposite hands so Cindy will measure the curse strength in our forearm, and the target will measure the strength of the hit. The order will be Ginny, George, Fred, Hermione, and then me. The purpose is to see if the wands make any difference in what is cast. We're all right handed, and those wands are from Ollivander's off-the-shelf wands. Our left hand wands are from Potter Industries and were designed by my mother."

Person, right forearm, right target, left forearm, left target levels.

Ginny, 96, 172, 94, 682

Fred, 140, 280, 138, 1000

George, 138, 276, 139, 1008

Hermione, 142, 244, 140, 1015

Harry, 152, 351, 150, 1087

"Bloody hell, on the Warlock scale a 750 is a Mage." Amelia stated.

"Cindy what scale are you using?"

"The Merlin scale as is the norm. The Ministry must use their own scale for some reason. On the normal scale, a 500 is a Mage a 800 is a Grand Mage, and 1200 is a Supreme Grand Mage. With your left hands, all but Ginny are Grand Mages and Ginny is a Mage. Dumbledore was a 720 on the LeFey scale, and Godric Gryffindor was a 1232 and the highest recorded. At the rate that your core is growing, within a year it should increase over 50 percent. Hermione yours should increase 45 to 48 percent. Fred and George's cores will increase by about 33 percent while Ginny will double by the time she reaches 14. Growth will flatten out until you reach 18 and then the rate of growth will decrease, but you should maintain your power well into the century and a half mark. Keep in mind that a fit body and mind will increase your core even more than the average."

"Thank you Cindy. People keep one thing in mind. A wand is a dangerous weapon. Well wandless magic can be dangerous also. The forearm measurements are your wandless strength measurements. This is why physical conditioning is so important. Occlumency is necessary to control the wandless magic that is why those two things are taught first and why we start levitating feathers. Now I found out that tomorrow is everyone's birthday. I know that because I have some birthday presents for you. One of which just happens to be a wand for your off hand. There are a few more presents, but they will remain a surprise. Now remember we will all do our school work with the Ollivander wands, and practice with both after practicing wandlessly."

"Minerva how do I sign up to return to school, and get sorted into this house?" Amelia asked, and everyone cracked up.

"I can sign you up for the school, but Alfred still does the sorting," Minerva replied.

"Alfred says he can be bribed Minister," Luna stated the giggled and said, "Alfred if you want to say that, then you do it yourself."

"All I said was that a naked photo would be nice."

"Alfred you agreed to be nice, do you want a bath?" Harry asked in a tone that made more than one student shudder.

"I apologize, My Lord, but it was just too good to pass up."

"Dobby."

"Yes My Lord."

"I think the sorting hat needs a bath unless you would like to wear it for a day, I'll give you the choice, and it's not clothes if you choose to wear it," Harry said in a serious tone of voice while giving the hat a dirty look.

"Dobby thinks the laundry will do Mr. Alfred some good. Smitty says it has been nearly 60 years since its last bath. I have lye soap, flea, lice, and tick power for after My Lord."

"Very good Dobby when it's finished please return him to the Headmistress office. Al in the future I expect you to keep your word as I kept mine."

"Of course, Lord Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin," They all heard Al call Harry a viscous little shit as Dobby popped away.

"Cindy do you by chance teach how to discipline a stupid hat?"

"_**No My Lord, but I think that was the perfect attitude adjustment that old rag needed. I don't think the Merpeople would like it if you sank him in the lake. Armando Dippet did that once, and they brought him back after a few hours. Then Dumbledore had to try to appease them**_."

"Well at least I could keep my word, and let him give me an out," Harry said.

"You don't suppose he really wanted a bath, do you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I can tell you he definitely didn't Hermione, for some reason, he wouldn't say he hates getting wet. We may want to get him a new lining for Christmas if he's good," Luna replied.

That evening they had dinner in the Great Hall, and then Harry and Neville set up the movie after Cindy reconfigured the hall. The movie was a success as was the popcorn and soft drinks. The purebloods were amazed at how little a can of diet coke cost. Amelia Bones sat with the Grangers and asked several questions about different types of movies. Emma said she would send her some of her magazines that included review of the movies they already had and those that would be released in the next three months. What they didn't know was that Potter Industries was opening a theater in Diagon Alley and another in Hogsmeade. Both would have first-run movies that were showing in London.

**Visiting Australia**

Moody arrived at 20:30, and he was he met by Harry, Hermione, Dan, and Emma. Harry handed him a badge that said, "Alastor Moody, Consultant to Lord Potter."

"That badge will get you first-class service and our employee discount on any Potter Industries products. Basically, you get them at our cost," Harry said.

"I had a visit from Amy at 19:00, and she said you would foot the bill for me, Shack, and Tonks so you have us for a year if you want." Alastor told a surprised Harry.

"We definitely want you three. However, there is the standard non-disclosure agreement that says what you see and do for Potter Industries stays at Potter Industries, which includes Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Actually, I guess it's county Aberdeen. I'm still not used to this Lord thing," Harry said.

"That's expected and normal Harry, don't worry about it. I think Amy believes that you and those you lead are the future of the wizard world, and she wants that to be the best it can be. She's a closed mouth old girl, but I think Her Majesty is sitting on the Ministry's back since Fudge was ousted. That was a slick move on your part and well played, and it's one of the things that caught my interest. That and I knew your grandparents Charlus and Dorea. He should have been Chief Warlock, but Her Majesty kept him busy between Viet Nam and the Middle East." Alastor replied.

"Hopefully one of these days you can tell me some stories about him. He's pretty tight-lipped about his personal life but open with his advice. Well, I set the portal for the lobby, so we could go a bit early and have a snack there. Let's head to our suite," Harry said and led them to his and Hermione suite.

Harry waved his right hand and the air shimmered, "Sweetheart, lead the way please. Alastor, I have to go last as it will close behind me, just walk out like you would a floo so I don't bump into you."

Harry stepped into the lobby of Potter Industries Australian Headquarters.

"Harry, Casey says Jack is in the restaurant," Hermione said and led the way.

"Hi Harry, Hermione, Dan, Emma, and you must be Alastor Moody. I'm Jack O'Day welcome to Australia. Come sit and Harry can buy breakfast or a late dinner for you lot," Jack said.

"Jackass we have about three hours before we need to be back so there is no big hurry," Harry told his head man as a waitress came to the table. They all ordered coffee and a pastry and talked while Jack finished his breakfast.

"Harry is there any reason not to bring Sirius over here for a week and taking him Outback?" Jack asked.

"I don't know of any, but that's up to him, and I would imagine he's getting cabin fever, and it would do him good. He's and adult and I said I'd foot the bill so go for it. Hell maybe a local shaman can do him some good. The Apache did him better than the quacks in Phoenix. I think he's still trying to connect with the Sioux, but they keep missing each other. I talked to him earlier, and he's gained another five pounds but still has that damn cough," Harry said, the sadness he felt for his godfather just below his words.

"Well I'm glad you agree because I'm bringing him and Sarah Perkins over for a week and Ella and I are taking them Outback," Jack said with a smile.

"Just name the boy after Dad, and if it's a girl name her Lily, and we'll be straight Jack," Harry said and ducked under Jack's swat.

"Also give Alastor a name to send the Aurors to that want phones and bill them to me, so I can collect from the Ministry. A certain Head Auror is about to find out screwing with the Queen's Wizard isn't a wise thing to do. Now how many elves do you have trained on computers?" Harry asked and shocked Jack, who thought that was a secret.

"What do you mean Harry you know that isn't illegal but frowned on?" Jack said in his defensive, but I'm innocent until proven guilty tone.

"Jack you trained Dobby and Mattie, so don't pull that I'm innocent crap with me."

"Shit! Whoops, sorry ladies, I have about fifty or so doing secretarial work in a lab. And yes, Hermione they are paid the same rate I would pay a squib. Now why do you ask Harry?"

"I'll pay ten of them for four hours tomorrow to do a mind transfer to my house mates and Headmistress and her Deputy if he wants it. They need to know Windows, Word, Excel, and Power Point and that's all. The rest they can learn on their own." Harry said with a smirk.

"Ok you want to bring them up to the same place we brought you and the Weasleys. Do you want an accounting package for McGonagall and Flitwick?" Jack asked.

"I would think so, but we'll ask." Harry replied.

"Alastor if you'll come with me, we'll get you settled in, and then you'll see our specialists. From your records, our head healer says you should be out in about 12 hours and will be about 40 years younger. You're in great shape compared to some we have seen in the last year. Harry I'll meet you in your office in 30 minutes. Your items are there but I have a couple of things I want to show you." Jack said and led Mad Eye away.

"Harry, do you think Jack ever sleeps?" Dan asked.

"Actually I think he sleeps twice a day for about two or two and one-half hours at a time. That was what I heard that Einstein did. His brain works different from ours, I guess. My lovely wife sleeps for about five hours then it takes her thirty minutes to wake up. I thought it was odd at first when she slept for more than that she was quite grumpy until her second cup of coffee." Harry told Dan, and Hermione swatted him as her father laughed.

"Keep that up Harry and you end up on the couch." Dan said still laughing.

"Actually that can't happen at any Potter or Black property or at Hogwarts. The houses and castle are sentient, and they won't allow it. I found that out when I caught the cold, and decided rather than keep Hermione up I'd sleep on the couch. I found myself back in bed, as soon as I lay down on the couch. I asked granddad about it the next day and the portraits all laughed. It has to do with some old magic in the Ancient and Most Noble Houses and for Luna and me Hogwarts is considered one of our houses." Harry explained to his shocked father in law, as they walked to Harry's office.

Harry sat at his desk with Hermione on his right as they looked at the inventory. They had 150 wands, 30 new notebook computers, 30 three-in-one printers, 30 new cell phones, 30 data pads, and three boxes marked as castle defense items. Then, there was a box marked learning aids.

"Harry how are we going to get this stuff back with us?" Hermione asked.

"Well we can't feather light charm the equipment, but we can charm a pallet and place the boxes on it then I can float it ahead of me through the portal." Harry answered hoping his idea was right.

"Exactly," said Jack as he entered the office and sat on the couch. "The castle defense items are the Claymore mines and hand grenades. Well, they're more like sling shot grenades. The rocket launcher will be ready by 1 October. We found out something interesting while testing the Claymores. They can be set off in the air using one of the new cell phones, two first-year students who can levitate a Claymore and dial a phone number that can set it off from any of the castle towers. From 150 feet, one mine covers an acre or more. At close range, one should put the hurt on a Horntail. The sling grenades are about the size of a large Gobstone, and when it explodes, it's like napalm. The next ones will split into four and spread for two seconds before exploding to cover a larger area."

"What you have here are dummies to be used for practice the real ones will be ready 1 October. The neat thing is that no one not wearing special glasses can see them. The learning crystals are a takeoff on the goblin memory crystals but are the opposite. Instead of copying a memory it implants one, assuming you call third year charms one memory. The box includes all Hogwarts courses from first year through a master's level so control those Harry. It also includes in-depth computer training in Windows, Word, Excel, and Power Point. I included Accounting, Book Keeping, and Management for Minerva and Filius." Jack told the shocked British group.

"My plan was for you to take the wands back with you this morning then send 25 elves with the other stuff in the morning around 07:00 your time. I'll come through with Ella and set up your server so you can network. Tell anyone who asks that the student price for a computer and printer is ₲100, including the software," Jack added while the others were still recovering.

"Oh, if you're going to do the learning, then put the crystal in your holder and place it on your forehead as you go to sleep. They take about four or five hours. The crystal will form to your head and won't bother you if you roll over on it. It's actually soft like a water-filled balloon. There are ten crystals per class per student year. In your and Hermione case I suggest you two do them on alternate nights unless you want to review your first two years Harry." Jack continued as the British shook their heads.

Jack handed Dan and Emma each a package and said, "This is what you need to know about the wizard world and business courses through MBA level. There are also crystals on teaching methods and others on how to recognize different types of learning. If there is something else, you want to learn, just give me a call. Mad Eye will probably be with me when I come through to set up your stuff. I don't think he liked it when he was told there was nothing wrong with him, they couldn't fix except he was ugly. Mason, the head healer said, 'Alastor, there is no cure for ugly, so we don't do ugly.' Mad Eye was grumbling about being handsome when he came here, so he'll be all right."

They thanked him several times as he escorted them to the front.

**Hogwarts**

"Jack's working on something hot, he gave us the bums rush," Harry said as they left the suite to escort Dan and Emma to their quarters. They found a common room full of students and a Headmistress.

"Is Alastor going to be alright," Minerva asked.

"I think he'll be a new man, and this lot's birthday isn't until tomorrow. But what the hell, everyone into the dueling room please," Harry said and led the way. He asked Cindy for a long table, after having everyone else sit down.

"Headmistress, please walk from one end of the table to the other, but be prepared to catch a flying wand. Carol, Mitchell, Nancy, Alan, and Jason follow the Headmistress about five feet behind her and five or six feet apart. Ginny, you, and Luna follow Jason. Then third-year ladies alphabetical by first name will follow, then us guys. Then fourth and fifth year in the same order please. There are 27 of us, including the Headmistress and 150 wands so you will find your wand." Harry said and they heard Minerva's yelp.

"Cindy, give her a measuring target please. I think she likes her new wand."

"_**Yes My Lord**_."

They all watched as Minerva hit the target with a stunner. When the reading flashed a 1680, she fainted. Fortunately, Harry was ready for that and levitated her then brought her back saying, "I think you found a match Headmistress."

"Harry, what do I owe you for this work of art?" Minerva asked.

"A five Galleon donation to the scholarship fund is sufficient. You and the wand most probably will end up defending our school and that is more than enough for us. Unless you have other business for us, Hermione, and I have some things we need to discuss with you. And Minerva that wand is meant for your off hand as a surprise when you need one." Harry replied with a smile.

After squeals of delight, everyone had a second wand. Harry called Dobby and he brought two wand holsters for each of them. Minerva sent Filius and Remus a patronus, and they came to get wands and holsters. Remus entertained the others while Harry and Hermione met with Minerva and Filius in their suite.

Harry handed them each a package saying, "These contain the reverse of memory crystals and a crystal holder. I have computers and printers coming for the two of you. The elves that bring them will teach you how to use them by mind-to-mind knowledge transfer. They will also teach you to pop and become invisible as you saw me do in the simulation. Professor Flitwick if your mind shields are such that a mind-to-mind transfer isn't possible the same information is on one of your crystals. However, Potter Industries worked with Hooknose, and some others and several goblins are now using the crystals to learn computers and Muggle accounting."

"Before you go to sleep, put a crystal in the holder and place it on your head with the crystal to the front. The crystal is like a balloon with a bit of water in it, and it will form to fit your head. The major courses take four or so hours per crystal." Harry said and added, "Jack said that yours includes Accounting, Bookkeeping, and Management through Master's level. There is one on learning differences between students. Some learn from a book, where I'm a see and do kind of person. Then go back and get the theory once I see the need for it," Harry told the shocked Professors.

Hermione explained about how the Internet worked. Then she told them how the printers would print on parchment. They suggested using Muggle notebooks for everything, but tests and essays since Muggle paper was a lot cheaper than parchment. Harry told them Potter Industries would supply computers to the teaching positions and not the individual teachers. Then he explained the student discount and said it included all staff as well. It was nearly 23:00 when they went to bed. But they were up at 05:30 and in the dueling room at 06:00, putting the house through their morning exercises for 45 minutes. At 07:10, they were eating breakfast when Jack, Ella, Mad Eye, and 25 elves arrived with a large pallet.

"Damn Alastor if I didn't know it was you I'd ask Jack who he brought with him. How do you feel?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Great, and thanks Harry. This will take a bit of getting used to, but I can handle that."

"If you're hungry grab a seat, and that includes you elves," Harry told the group from Australia, and then introduced everyone.

Alastor sat next to Harry and said, "The first time a Death Eater gets hit with one of those new wands it will be a short surprise. I measured a 2270 on the Merlin scale with it."

"Minerva fainted when she measured 1680 something. Filius was in the upper 1400s, and Remus was in the mid 1500s. You got your phone, computer, and the data pad didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes and brought two of each for Shack and Tonks. I'll go get them while you lot are getting your equipment passed out and the students taken care of. Would you mind if we set a portal between my apartment and the door to the common room here? I'd rather do that than bother Hooknose." Moody asked Harry.

"I'll set it up if you'll take me there and show me where you want it. Do you want Kingsley and Dora to have portals connected to yours?" Harry asked expecting a no.

"That's a good idea Harry. I have three bedrooms, and we'll set it up in the smallest I use for storage. Jack says it will ping when someone arrives, and I'll be able to hear it. If I'm not there, they can't get out of that room anyway so that's not an issue. It seems that's a goblin thing, where if I leave the rooms lock down individually." Alastor told Harry, who had assumed it was Moody being paranoid.

Minerva, Filius, and Remus joined them, as did Dan and Emma. Jack took their old computers back saying they would be refurbished and donated to the school. When shown the cost difference between paper and parchment, Minerva decided anything that didn't have to go outside the school would be done on paper. The data pads were awesome. They could take notes on it and transfer those to their laptop computer. It had a record mode where it recorded what was said in class but filtered out background noise.

After the elves left for Australia, Ella stood in the center of the dueling room and said, "After lunch a team of our healers will arrive, and everyone gets a physical exam. We will make sure no one here has any problem that could cause you problems in the future or shorten your normal life span. I believe your school healer will call the first-year students for a checkup, but we'll check all of you. Yes, Lord Potter that includes you and Lady Potter," The last was said with a smirk so Harry growled at her and shrugged.

Jack replaced Ella and said, "After the medical you'll be put to sleep for an hour. During that time, the knowledge, you just gained will be integrated with your other memories. When you wake up you'll find your mind not only organized but also defended. Let's assume that you all read at 500 words per minute now. By this time tomorrow you'll be reading at 20 times that and retaining over 90 percent of what you read. Our minds naturally file things as to what's important and what's not so important. Knowledge of magic is important to us, but the movie we saw isn't. However, we would like to recall the movie later to discuss it with a friend. By separating things, the movie will take slightly longer to recall, but not enough that you'll notice it. Who are the Transfiguration experts?" he asked.

No one admitted it except Minerva who said, "Fred, George, Alicia, Hermione, Harry, Daphne, and Susan are some of the best based on their ages Jack."

"When transfiguring something you must pay attention to detail and picture the end result with all of the details. By using your mind like a photograph, it will become much easier to get the result you want. Then you merely tell your magic to do what you need," Jack told them then conjured a small stone and transfigured it into a puppy.

"One hundred fifty points to Jack, fifty for the conjuration, fifty for the transfiguration, and fifty for the explanation," Minerva said with a smile.

"That brings up a good point Headmistress. We have an advantage over the other houses, and it's unfair to them if we use it. I'll not ask you to back off, but I do ask that you're not first to do a Charm, Transfiguration, or whatever more than once per week or so. We want friends in the other houses not people that are jealous and become enemies. If you see someone struggling, ask if he or she wants help. Then politely tell them how you did something and lead them through the process. Don't become know-it-alls, or you'll be ostracized and get a reputation you don't want or need. By keeping our true skills hidden when things get hot we'll have an unexpected edge." Harry told his fellow students.

"Harry's right, I was the know-it-all and couldn't figure out why I had no friends. Then on Halloween of 1991, I helped my partner in charms without his asking, and he resented it. He insulted me, and I spent a day crying in a bathroom. Unfortunately, someone let a troll into the school. It ended up in the bathroom with me, and it would have killed me except for a black haired, green eye boy. Then last summer I asked him why I had no friends, and he gently told me the truth. It took almost a year to change my attitude and the way I dealt with people. I'll see how long it takes others to notice I've changed. I no longer am driven to be the first and best in every class. I'll save that for the OWLs and NEWTs," Hermione said and giggled.

"That brings up another point. OWLs and NEWTs are important tests. The Potter Industries human resource people look at the worldwide results and approach the best of the best to set up interviews. Our pay and benefits package is the best in the world, but we also expect the best in return. The elves that were here are paid at the same rate as anyone else in the same position. To maximize their magic, they are bound to Jack or Ella but are free to ask to leave. They have their own village, shops, a movie theater, and other entertainment. We hire squibs for several jobs that don't require wand work and they're paid based on the job and their skills.

oooOOOooo

After lunch they had their medical exams other than two cores that were bound they didn't find anything bad in the firsties. The bound cores would have been released by the end of the month it seemed the parents had missed the timing by a year. Everyone was put on a vitamin regimen. The Quidditch players all had injuries that were fixed using Potter Industries developed procedures. Poppy Pomfrey had been invited and was amazed at the skill displayed by the healers. She asked about the Longbottoms after telling what she knew.

Mason Blake almost went into orbit and yelled, "Cruciatus Curse my ass. It may cause those symptoms for an hour or maybe two but not longer than that." Neville went white and Harry was by his side instantly.

"Neville let's talk to Mason before anything is decided. Do you want me to send for your Gran?" Harry asked gently and Neville nodded.

"Winky."

"Yes Lord Potter how may Winky serve."

Harry had Neville send Augusta a note with Winky. Augusta arrived in less than five minutes, and a conference was held in the common room. Harry called Amelia Bones, and asked her to meet them at St. Mungo's and slipped on his dress robes with the Queen's Wizard shield.

They met Amelia and Alastor in the lobby and went straight to the fourth-floor, Long Term Curse Damage ward. Mason Blake was examining Alice when the hospital head administrator, and the head mind healer arrived. Harry and Alastor stopped them and explained what was going on. The administrator started to rant, but Harry silenced him.

"Let me tell you how this will play out. The Longbottoms are not prisoners here, but patients, and Lady Longbottom has every right to move them to a new facility. If anything, and I do mean anything, is found other than that you provided the best of care, you face not only a civil suit but also my justice. Your best option is to work with Mason Blake and his team to get the Longbottoms well." Harry told the two men and Alastor nodded saying those were his friends being looked at.

The healer went to his office, and brought back two files and said, "Here is everything we found and tried to do. We found Bellatrix Lestrange's magical signature on both of them. Here is the Auror's report on the last five curses cast by her wand. We also looked at the reports on Crouch Junior and the Lestrange brothers but didn't find anything other than the usual Death Eater curses, including _Crucio_. Everything we tried and the results are here as well. No one has any idea what else may have been used on them."

"Did you try a curse breaker?" Alastor asked.

"Actually Dumbledore tried that first," the healer said.

Harry popped over to Mason and said, "Look for something with Dumbledore's magical signature. The healer said Dumbledore tried curse breaking spells on them."

Mason reran his scans then added several more and frowned. He turned to Augusta and said, "Madam Longbottom, we need to take them to our facility. Dumbledore literally has them trapped in their own minds. The first thing we'll do is get them back in physical shape, and then we can break down his barrier. I estimate you'll have them back in about six or seven weeks. You're more than welcome to come with us, or we'll set something up so you can visit on the weekends."

"With Neville in school all I have is the Wizengamot meeting if there is a full session called so I'll join you. Amy let Minnie know I'll take Neville with me now and then." Augusta replied.

"Actually I can set it up, so he can visit an hour or two between 07:00 and 09:00, Sydney time any day or every day without interfering with his studies," Harry told the shocked witch, "Jack O'Day will give you a cell phone so you can call Neville and he can call you. Jack will have someone teach you how to use it."

Mason sent one of his healers with the Longbottoms, and Harry opened a portal to the Emrys-LeFey common room door. The medical team, Harry, Neville, Amelia, and Alastor walked through with Harry in the rear. The first thing they heard was, "I don't care if you're a fucking healer, if you call me Nymphadora one more time I'll hex you into the next century."

"Hey, Dora are you naked?" Harry yelled and got a lot of laughter.

"No, you little shit and I've told you not to call me that. How fucking hard is it to remember Tonks?" she yelled back.

"Nymmy, be nice or I'll send you to Sirius, and he'll go all Marauder on you. Better yet I'll turn you over to Wolfie," Harry yelled back.

"Grrrr, I'll get you in the dueling room later you little shit." Tonks yelled back. "What the fuck do you mean my memory has been modified by that old bastard?"

"I think the 'I want to kill Dumbledore' list just got longer," Harry stated.

After they finished with Tonks, the healers moved to the hospital wing. Mason went back to Australia and sent three healers back to the hospital wing. They intended to check every student and staff member who was at school while Dumbledore was Headmaster. Amelia Bones was furious and said the Ministry, and Wizengamot would foot the bill for this.

Tonks and Harry met in the dueling room and the duel lasted eight seconds, and Tonks was bound and silenced. Alastor couldn't release the bindings, so he yelled at Harry for the password. "It's Nymphadora is a pussy," Harry yelled back.

"Tonks, don't let him yank your chain, or you'll lose every time," Alastor said to the furious Auror. "Face it you called him a little shit and he played you like a drum. What's worse is that you let his words get to you, do that in battle and you're dead meat. Now follow me, and I'll give you an idea of what the two of you are up against when you face him again."

Harry had Cindy provide a separate area for the three Aurors. Kingsley and Tonks watched Harry take down Remus but were not that impressed. The Death Eaters at Hogwarts scenario opened their eyes, and Hogsmeade impressed the hell out of the two.

"Alright Mad Eye why choose me? Kingsley I can understand. But bloody hell, I'm a rookie and am damn sure not ready for what I just saw," Dora asked the old Auror.

"Tonks none of us are ready for what we just saw. I wouldn't have done as well, and neither would Dumbledore. Now can you think of a better way to get ready than working with this group?" Alastor asked in return.

"That I can agree with, but what do we have to offer them?" she asked back.

"Teach them casting accuracy, curses they won't find here, how to increase their speed and stamina among other things. I chose you because you're young enough to relate to them and old enough to relate to Shack and me. We'll probably end up in the Queen's Wizard's fighting force as three of its leaders," Alastor replied shocking the two Aurors.

"Amelia won't like that Alastor," Kingsley stated, "but then she won't have much choice. I'm surprised she let us three go at this time."

"Well Shack I think she'll make Gawain Robards the new Head Auror since Rufus is such an ass. He and Croaker are high on Harry's shit list. I wonder if Dumbledore got to them," Alastor asked mostly for himself. He called Amelia and let her know his suspicions, and she agreed it needed checked out. They ate dinner with the Emrys-LeFey house students and laid out a training plan that started with evaluations. Dora surprised them with wandless magic and agreed to help those struggling with it.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus which means I can change my features and body. Therefore, I have to be in tune with my body and mind so the next step was relatively easy for me. That and I started training at eight not eleven," Tonks told the group.

"Dora, Kingsley, I got wrapped up teasing Dora and forgot to have your select your new wands." Harry told them. Then he explained about the wands. He told them why they were suggested for their off-hands.

Luna in her very causal manner asked, "Harry when are you going to commission us in your army?"

"Hermione can we adopt Luna?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I don't think Xeno would go for that, but we can make her our sister," Hermione replied.

"Great idea love, that brings the family to five boys and three girls," Harry said.

After dinner, they watched Pretty Woman and even the guys liked it. They invited the Headmistress, Filius, Grangers, and Remus. Dora changed into Vivian Ward with bigger boobs, and came on to Mooney. That cracked everyone up and embarrassed Remus. After the movie, Tonks helped the four fourth year and three fifth-year students with wandless magic. The twins, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione helped the others for an hour.

That night several boys made a trip to Godric's Hollow and pissed on Dumbledore's grave. When they returned the Headmistress and several girls did the same thing. It served no purpose other than to make them feel better. The Potter Industries medical team evaluated Molly Weasley and removed two more of Dumbledore's compulsion charms and one loyalty charm.

oooOOOooo

At breakfast in the Great Hall Remus handed out their schedules.

Monday: Potions 08:00 – 9:50, Runes 10:00 – 10:50, Lunch, Transfiguration 12:30 – 14:20, Herbology 14:30 – 15:20.

Tuesday: Charms 08:00 – 9:50, Arithmancy 10:00 – 10:50, Lunch, Herbology 12:30 – 13:20.

Wednesday: Potions 08:00 – 8:50, Defense 09:00 – 10:50, Lunch, Transfiguration 12:30 – 13:20 Runes 13:30 – 15:20.

Thursday: Arithmancy 08:00 – 9:50, Charms 10:00 – 10:50

Friday: Defense 08:00 – 09:50

"Damn Monday and Wednesday are packed, and Thursday and Friday are light. I count 22 hours, and if I remember right 18 is a full load." Harry said.

"You're right Harry and we can take more self-study then take the final exams if we want," Hermione replied.

"You're right as usual my dear lady. I'm glad I reviewed the first two years of Potions the last two nights. I really pointed out how frigging useless Snape was as a teacher. Mum and Dad's notes helped me a lot also. Well, it's time to head to class I wonder what Professor Crandall is like." Harry said as she stood and offered Hermione his hand. The other eight third-year students from Emrys-LeFey House joined them, as they made their way to the second floor potions lab. It was now well lit and ventilated, the seating was single tables, and they set at the back. They were joined by the Hufflepuffs.

Professor Crandall entered the room, and he looked to be about 5' 11" and about 180 pounds. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and was a pleasant looking man of about 50.

"Good morning, I'm Professor Crandall, Potions Master and recently came here from Potter Industries where I spent ten years in the research lab. For you budding potions masters, they are one of the finest, if not the finest employers you could hope to work for. I've been briefed about your prior potions Professor, so we'll spend the first part of this session testing what you learned from him." The Professor told them, and Harry smiled at the groans from the Puffs.

A four-page exam appeared on their tables with their names on them. Harry finished about five minutes after Hermione. He was soon joined by Neville and the others of his house. Professor Crandall called time at 08:50 and told them to take a 10-minute break. They watched as he put the exams in a scanner. He looked at the results and frowned.

"I'm surprised at the results is why I frowned. Professor Snape left files on all of you, and I must say the man was a poor judge of students based on the exams you just took. Mr. Boot, where do I find a bezoar stone other than an Apothecary or my storeroom?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir," Terry said looking confused.

"Not in the stomach of a coat then," the Professor said and added, "sorry young man but that cost you a perfect score. Miss Greengrass would you mind telling me how much time you and your housemates spent studying since last Thursday morning?" Professor Crandall asked with a smile.

"Approximately forty hours sir, including ten or so on potions," Daphne replied.

"Well it paid off with nine perfect papers and one misspelling good work and 50 points to the Emrys-LeFey house." The Professor said.

"Excuse me sir but our house is not part of the house cup competition," Harry stated.

"That's true Lord Potter but we can still award them, and they are recorded by the castle." Crandall replied, and Harry groaned internally.

"Thank you sir," Harry responded.

The same scene was playing out throughout the school and there really wasn't any way to shut it down and be fair to the Emrys-LeFey students. The remainder of the period Professor Crandall reviewed ingredients, and their preparation methods. He explained why things were done a certain way. It turned out to be an enjoyable class for everyone.

Arithmancy was with all the houses but the Emrys-LeFey house had as many students as the other houses combined. Professor Vector went over the syllabus and showed some formulas. Harry raised his hand."

"Lord Potter do you have a question?"

"Yes Ma'am, and I have a request. The request is that you call me Mr. Potter or Harry in class please. And the question is, does Arithmancy relate to Muggle Calculus?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes Mr. Potter it is actually very similar to Differential Calculus, are you familiar with that branch of Mathematics?" Professor Vector asked her surprise showing.

"Yes Ma'am, in fact, if you'd like I have a complete set of Cliff's note on Differential and Integral Calculus. We'll have a bookstore off of the Great Hall open this weekend, and I believe the Cliff notes are something on the order of three Knuts per sheet." Harry told the Professor shocking her even more.

"I suppose you'll also have books on beginning Calculus." She replied.

"Of course as well as Algebra, Trig, and Geometry, although I don't recommend them, a better book is Understanding Functions by Jack O'Day. It was that book that convinced me to take this class," Harry stated with a grin.

"Those are fairly expensive books Mr. Potter," she said confidently.

"I think they're selling for around seven Sickles plus or minus two. Of course if you want an autographed copy of the Jack O'Day book it will run a bit more," Harry replied back at her.

"Bloody hell it was that Jack O'Day that lead the team upgrading the classrooms wasn't it Mr. Potter?" Professor Vector said in awe.

"Guilty as charged, he's a bloody genius with a mysterious past. I do know he worked with my parents in founding Potter Industries and has a soft spot for students," Harry told the class.

The class got back on track and went fast, and it was time for lunch. They hadn't seen Ron or Percy, not that they were looking for them. The students of the students of the Emrys-LeFey House voted on an animal for a symbol and a Hungarian Horntail Dragon won unanimously.

Harry and Hermione were finding that Luna Lovegood was not only sharp as a tack but a powerful witch. They weren't surprised when she and Ginny came to them asking if they could catch up to the third year students. After talking to Mooney, Dora, Kingsley, and Alastor, everyone agreed that they could if they were willing to put in the extra work. Fortunately, they had the learning crystals for every class to help them.

That evening Moody, Kingsley, and Dora started them on basic auror physical exercises and combat. The Emrys-LeFey House couldn't get over how much Moody had changed not only physically but his personality was less harsh. His large fake eye had been replaced with what looked like a normal eye that matched his real eye. His nose had been rebuilt, and his left leg looked like a normal leg. He could still get gruff when necessary, and had little patience with fools and didn't hesitate to make them look foolish. He took the time to sit down with Luna and Ginny and plan out their studies to get them into third year before Christmas break.

End Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry this took a while but we had a medical emergency and life got in the way. It's difficult to worry about fan fiction when a family member has all the symptoms of a stroke and the doctors can't find anything wrong after three days in the hospital running tests. Trying to keep one eye on the computer and the other on family is difficult for a young man and I passed young ten years or so ago. _**Please be aware that the next chapter may be weeks or months in the future.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**8 Dreams and Their Results**

**A/N: This seven-chapter story was started 11 November 2011,** **and this chapter was started 7/14/2014. It is not complete and is up for adoption honestly it's more of a first draft than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, and time information.**

**Reminder: This is non-canon, and technology is up to current (2014) standards. That's the beauty of fan fiction. If you don't like this, there are tens of thousands other stories out here, and you can always read or reread canon.**

**Dreams and Their Results**

**Chapter 8**

**Saturday, 20 September 1994 – Hogwarts**

Harry James Potter was pacing the Headmistress' Office trying to keep his magic from destroying things. Minerva McGonagall, Hermione, her parents, and Filius Flitwick waited for him to settle down or explode and turn the air blue.

In a calm, quiet, but deadly voice Harry asked, "So basically no one gives a shit that much of the top talent leaves Great Britain because they're Muggleborns?"

Minerva shuddered and mumbled, "Yes that pretty much sums it up."

Harry's brow narrowed as he continued, "Basically the purebloods are killing our world by limiting the gene pool. While doing that they are also raping, torturing, and killing muggles not realizing that at some point Her Majesty will step in and begin killing all wizards. To top things off, those who could best defend the wizard world are probably either in Her Majesty Service, the USA's or Australian military? There they have been trained in effective ways to kill us, great just fucking great! Please tell me that there is a list of Muggleborns that have graduated Hogwarts and hopefully the other schools."

"Harry I can only answer that Hogwarts has the lists of graduates, and that it does identify blood status. From that, we can find their transcripts to see what they excelled in. Unfortunately, there is no record of where they went after they left Hogwarts that I know of." McGonagall replied to Harry's rant.

Hermione interjected, "If they left by muggle means, we should be able to find out at least where they went Harry. However, that assumes they continued to use their given name and didn't take on an alias. It's also possible that some stayed here in Great Britain and simply went Muggle. Those should be the easiest to find I would think. We know the British Military, MI-5, and MI-6 have wizards in their ranks."

Filius spoke up saying, "It's possible that the Department of Mysteries might have tracked some or all of them for a while at least."

Harry laughed, "Professor, I'm kind of persona non grata in the DOM at the moment and Croaker, don't like me, not even a little. His appearance in front of Her Majesty's Civil Court cost the DOM ₲10 million for patent infringement. What he couldn't pay would come from his budget. The judge told him that he had never seen such a disregard for other people's property after a warning that would cause any six-year-old to back off. Croaker was warned the next time he appeared for similar circumstances he would receive at least ten years in Azkaban. Later, that day Amelia put him on probation and threatened to fire him for attempted theft of protected intellectual property."

Hermione sniggered adding, "He sputtered that he was just researching and trying to make sure the devices were safe for use by the Ministry. That floated like a rock with Amelia, and she dressed him down finishing by saying maybe she should send him to Azkaban as a guard. Croak er got real quiet after that."

The result of the meeting was Harry hiring ten squibs to try to discover what happened to Muggleborns that graduated Hogwarts and disappeared from the British Wizard World. Neither he nor Hermione would be surprised at the number of those that emigrated to the USA and ended up in the military. A fair number had stayed long enough to retire and were now finding it difficult to get decent jobs. There were even fewer that went to Australia and retired from their Army. Harry and Jack's people did manage to find eighteen from Australia and thirty-six from the USA that wanted to return to Great Britain for various reasons.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had contacts in MI-5 that would help him find Muggleborns that had stayed in Great Britain. Harry was amazed at how many had remained but of that number, those that served in either the military or one of the MIs didn't surprise him or Hermione. Kingsley was able to hire 120 former Non-Commissioned Officers, mostly from the British Army and SAS. They varied in rank from Sergeant to Warrant Officer Class One.

Harry talked with the director of MI-5 and took his suggestion. He set up ranks similar to the British Army for Officers and the US Marine Corps (USMC)for the 'Enlisted' troops. He made Moody a Colonel (Col.), Kingsley a Major (Maj.), and Dora a Lieutenant (Lt. also known as LT.). The enlisted would rank from Sergeant Major (SGM.), Master Sergeant (MSgt.), Gunnery Sergeant (Gunny or GySgt.), Staff Sergeant (SSgt.), Sergeant (Sgt.), and Corporal (Cpl.). The men would vote for the old-style stripes from the early 1900s, although many liked the USMC stripes.

I wouldn't be long before almost everyone simply called Dora LT rather than her preferred Tonks. Calling her Nymphadora or Nym got you a dressing down no matter what rank or who you thought you were. She started on Harry once, and he told her, "Shut the fuck up Nymphie. If you really don't like your name, change it by going to court. You're of age, at least according to the calendar, so grow the fuck up."

Harry walked away leaving Dora opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Moody looked at her and said, "He's right you know and your bitching about your name is getting old either change it or shut up about it."

That evening the Emrys-LeFey Training Room contained only house members when Harry stood and asked, "How many of you wish to become part of the Queen's Wizard's Defense Force? Before you answer, be aware that this is a commitment not unlike the Unspeakables in that you cannot speak of us, or what we do. To leave us and support a dark lord would cause you to lose your magic and die. Obviously, those who join will learn things that other won't. I think two weeks is enough time to decide so we'll discuss this again on 4 October."

**A/N: On 08 August 2014, 1713 hrs Central Daylight Savings Time USA. My ex-wife had to make the decision to take our youngest son Robert off of life support just two weeks prior to his forty-fifth birthday. As of this moment, there is no wind in my sails and no desire to write. I had this started but have no idea when I'll be able to complete it.**

End chapter 8


End file.
